War of the Worlds
by UN Peacekeeper
Summary: We always thought if we face any kind of alien incursion they would come from the skies. We were wrong they came from the Oceans instead. Man-Eating Giants invaded our cities, they were hell bent upon the extinction of the Human race. We fought and Drove them back. The World united under the banner of UN as we ventured into the Unknown land from where these beings originated from.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Note 1** \- Hello, and welcome to my first Attack on titan / Shingeki no Kyojin story: **War of the worlds.** Well, the idea of this story is not my own. It has been adopted from one of my favourite writer Apollonir. Due to Life and studies, he had to drop this story as a whole. But being a diehard AOT I didn't want the story to be dropped at all. So I decided to adopt the story. After taking permission from its original writer I adopted this fic.

 **Note 2 -** Please don't come out saying "modern military will curbstomp the titans". Please don't. I've done my research and I believe I've found a good balance here. Although 'balance' is a pretty stretched term. Technology will still vehemently dominate in the end. Come forward with ideas and constructive criticism. I listen to those and try to get it better the next time. ( Apollonir lines )

 **Note 3 -** Attack on titan belongs to its respective owner I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue – Earth under attack**

It started in the Bahamas. We were unprepared. We've never seen an enemy like the Titans before. That day… humanity came under attack. The initial onslaught was overwhelming. News reports and live footage filled the Internet and every TV was set on a news channel. Tragedy, horror…

 _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to BBC World News. Breaking news! The Bahamas Islands have been attacked by man-eating giants…the reports coming in are unbelievable, to say the least…_

 _Giant humanoid beings have been sighted along the Cuban coast in the cities of Havana, Matanzas and Cardenas. They emerged from the water and are advancing into the urban area, literally devouring every person in sight!_

 _Havana is being evacuated, Cuban military is intervening as we speak…_

 _…_ _death toll is reported to be in the tens of thousands with many more missing after more than a full day of terror in Havana…_

 _According to Cuban soldiers and airmen, the giants cannot be killed conventionally. The armed forces are struggling to contain the situation. Hastily established defenses in the suburbs of Matanzas failed to hold the giants at bay. Surrounding communities received a general order of evacuation._

Our armed forces were mobilizing. Then it spread to Miami,Florida. The giants emerged from the ocean and attacked the population. Other islands in the Bahamas followed. Freeport was overrun. Nassau held out. The world reacted as well.

 _Navy spokesperson assured the public that the situation is under control and there's no reason to panic._

 _The United Nations Security Council has convened an emergency session…_

 _…_ _Cuba is requesting international aid from the United Nations… meanwhile, Miami and most of Florida's southeastern coast is being terrorized by the same giants that sacked the Bahamas and Havana…_

 _It's official! Grand Bahama is lost. The USS Milwaukee has arrived this morning at 6.20 AM at Fort Pierce with 98 refugees from Freeport, Grand Bahama. USAF and USN helicopter flights have returned with fewer and fewer survivors. The Air Force and Navyare bombing the island to kill the giants._

We fought back. We pushed them back into the ocean.

 _…_ _population of Nassau is evacuated by air and sea, with the giants already making an appearance on the island's western coast. Military operations have been successful at halting the initial Admiral Isaiah Rutledge issued a warning that more giants have been detected on the sea floor headed to Nassau._

 _…_ _National Guard and the Navy have been mobilized. A state of emergency has been declared in Florida._

 _…_ _people are hiding in the metro tunnels, but they're still not safe. Some of the smaller giants can still reach them. Police forces and gun owners are defending holed up refugees in the tunnels, but the enemy's regenerative powers seem to make them immune to small arms has also become a major issue._

 _Highways have become death traps for the fleeing refugees. The roads are blocked by thousands of cars, each car packed with a family and some of their belongings. The authorities recommend that you avoid the main roads and follow alternative routes of evacuation since the giants are interrupting the traffic. If evacuation is not an option, find a tall building and go to the highest floor. Giants have been seen breaking through the lower levels of buildings, as well as attempting to climb in several cases. Other safe places are the sewers._

 _Apparently, these creatures are immune to any sort of damage. As seen in the footage, this 14 meter monster took a direct hit from Arleigh Burke's 127mm gun and not only survived but regenerated the wounds! Nobody knows how to kill it other than saturating its body with damage. The warships of Carrier Strike Group 2 will continue combat operations against the giants along Florida's coast._

 _USS Tornado, a Cyclone class patrol boat, capsized after presumably hitting a giant's head in shallow waters! The crew of 30 is in perilous danger of being eaten alive. Rescue operations are underway._

 _-heavy fighting rages in Miami.M1 Abrams main battle tanks have engaged the giants near Canal Point. United States ArmyAH-64D helicopters have been flying constantly for the past two days, executing attack missions against the giants…_

 _-according to the last reports the enemy has been halted along the Port St Lucie – Lake Okeechobee – Fort Myers defensive line. The Army and the Navy will go on the offensive and reclaim Miami-_

 _US Navy F/A-18E Super Hornet multirole fighter jetslaunched from the USS George H. W. Bush have come to Cuba's aid. With the newly arrived American, Mexican, Canadian and British ships and reinforcements in the theater, Cuba and the USA are turning the tide against the monsters. Investigations are underway to determine the origin of the giants._

 _Florida's coast was cleared after 8 days of battle and horror. New Providence, Grand Bahama and Andros Islands have also been liberated by the Navy and Marine Corps. Military casualties are estimated to be in the hundreds. Civilian casualties are estimated at tens of thousands._

 _Hundreds of giant vomit balls with the remains of their victims have been found in Miami, Freeport and on Grand Bahama. Experts theorized that they do not need to eat since they lack any means of evacuating processed food._

 _Cuba reports victory over the giants as well. Havana is now secure. While the soldiers are glad that the fighting's over, the people are mourning their dead._

 _Giants are still emerging from the waters, in fewer numbers though, but they're quickly eliminated. The Navy is able to track their heat signatures underwater and predict their trajectory. They follow the route to the nearest population center._

We made headway into uncovering their origins. And now… now we are preparing to strike back. To safeguard the gateways to hell.

* * *

 **NOTE4:** So, not sure about romance. This will feature hints to romance, but won't be paying much attention to that.

 **This Chapter is brought to you by Apollonir. Reposted by UN Peacekeeper.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The UNEC

**NOTE1:** Howdy folks! Welcome to the second chapter.

 **WARNING! Possible manga spoilers ahead for those who don't read the manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The United Nations Expeditionary Corps**

 **Florida, UNEC Staging Point** ** _Libertas_**

 **One year and a half after first giant attack**

Fifteen kilometers west of Port St Lucie was the NATO administrated UNEC – short for United Nations Expeditionary Corps – base, Staging Point _Libertas_. A temporary FOB was established here since the defense of Florida 18 months the United Nations decided to establish a multinational military expedition into the other world, the base quickly grew in size. It served as the gathering point for NATO, Brazilian and Mexican forces that will be part of the expedition.

It was one of the three bases of its kind, the other two being in Asia. Staging Point _Tianxia_ – roughly translated as "under heaven" in Chinese – was near Shanghai under Russian and Chinese administration. Troops and ships from China, Russia and India were mustering there.

The third base was Staging Point Sasebo-Okinawa under Japanese and Korean administration. It surprised the world when Japan and Korea agreed to share the base, considering the historic rivalry between the two nations. But national rivalries tended to give way when man eating giants threatened your name was given due to the fact that the land forces were gathering at Sasebo for the past months while naval forces were in port, but Okinawa was being prepared as the main base once the expedition starts.

One might ask himself how Asian nations got involved in the expedition, how they grudgingly put aside most differences to cooperate. Just a month after the crisis in the Bahamas, Florida and Cuba, giants came out of the sea on Chinese and Japanese shores from the East China Sea. With information on the enemy shared by USA and Cuba, the Chinese response to the threat was swift and brutal. Casualties were naval forces were able to defend Okinawa with some assistance from US Navy ships present in the second theatre shattered Earth's feeling of safety. With the possibility of those monsters making an appearance anywhere on the globe, the United Nations Security Council took steps to defend the people.

Alas, _Libertas_ is the largest one of the three. NATO ships were 10km from the coast while thousands of soldiers and their gear were on the HQ building, in a bureau,were the two commanding officers of the NATO force: a now full Admiral Isaiah Rutledge and Major General Finley Winters of the United States Marine two were looking over the little mapped area on the other side of the portal.

"This place is perfect for the ground base," Winters said as he indicated a spot on the landmass' coast.

Rutledge who was studying the little topography of the sea floor shifted his attention to the landmass. The General's finger was on an elevated plateau. Very defensible with some gun emplacements since one side is facing the ocean other three sides are rocky slopes or soft ground with some unfavourable angles. It would be a challenge for any giant to climb uphill under heavy cannon fire. Especially when the plateau is the tallest natural formation on a radius of a few kilometres and you have cannons at your disposal to use.

"It's a good spot, but the coast is rough. The only feasible way to efficiently keep you supplied is if we use this beach 1 kilometre to the south. Best spot for amphibious landing. But it'll stretch defenses a bit."

"We don't do any land manoeuvres with the giants stalking us. We clear the area first."

"Indeed. It's curious that there hasn't been spotted any giants for months. UAVs picked up a few heat signatures characteristic to them 20 kilometers off the coast," Rutledge said. "But they… changed their behaviour in the past months. I don't know what it is, but they're flogging inland."

The Marine General seemed to think about it. "They seem to be attracted to large groups of humans. Either there's another portal somewhere on the island… or there are humans living in that world," he hypothesized.

"Sir, no giants have been spotted on Earth land since a year ago," an intelligence officer told him. "Nothing on satellite scans. Nothing picked up by plane or helicopter flights. I think it's safe to say that the portals in the Bahamas and the East China Sea are the only ones."

"Goddamn, those buggers… if it wasn't for them…" Winters cursed."Anything new on our new allies, Admiral?"

Rutledge sighed. Thinking of the Russian, Chinese and Indian forces didn't bring much happiness. "It'll be hard. The Chinese don't trust us and we don't trust them. The Russians are willing to cooperate more than the Chinese, but there is still the issue of a divided command. They don't want to subordinate their men and hardware to a NATO senior officer. And the Pentagon's going nuts that we won't do that either."

"So… it's a segregated command," Winters concluded.

"Pretty I reckon that we will have the most influence on the mission. After all… it's the US who's bringing an aircraft carrier and a battleship," Rutledge commented. "The President wanted to give me overall command."

What the Admiral was referring to was the battleship USS _Wisconsin_ , an Iowa class battleship from the Second World Iowa battleships were the last class of battleships to be built. After the war, they've been mothballed before being brought back to active duty on numerous occasions: the Korean War, Vietnam War, and Operation Desert to the last year, the _Wisconsin_ didn't see any sort of action. Now, along with the _Kitty Hawk_ , she was reactivated and spearheading the expedition into an alien _USS Kitty Hawk_ is a Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier. She was mothballed in 2009 and reactivated in the past year for the expedition. She took part in several exercises with NATO and Asian forces in preparation for the expedition.

"They will have to play ball if shit hits the fan," Rutledge further added. "NATO is accountable for 60% of the UNEC strength. This should be beyond petty politics and bullshit. Patriotism to mother Earth first, to our nations second."

"You sound like you're fighting an interplanetary war,"Winters laughed.

Rutledge gave him an odd look, somewhat of realization. "Now that you say it… it really the world is not Earth. Not if you take astronomic observations into account."

Winters gave him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about? Rumor in the Corps has it that it's an alternate Earth."

"You haven't been briefed yet?" Rutledge asked him.

Winters shook his head before answering. "No, the briefing for all Marine and NATO officers is scheduled for after the weekly meeting."

"Well… first of all, that planet's natural satellite, while it resembles the moon, it isn't our moon. Totally different formations on its surface. Then the day is off by several minutes. The stars aren't right either. We're looking at a totally different sky on the other side," the naval officer replied. He paused for a moment of dramatic silence. "A whole new world… so similar to our own. Of course, the laws of physics are still the same…"

What he didn't mention were the many national interests to exploit the resources of that the threat of overpopulation and the prospect of saturating the planet of resources, Earth's greatest nations were now seriously looking into colonizing the moon and Mars, and starting a real space age. If they were to extract the resources from the other world it would prove a boon in that direction. On a cultural level, some see the threat posed by the giants as a good long-term influence. It further shapes the sense of global unity. Mankind against the Universe's perils.

"Well, I'll be damned… Tomorrow will be an interesting briefing, Let's get back to planning…" Winters said.

 **BREAK LINE**

 _UNITED NATIONS RESEARCH INSTITUTE FOR ALIEN THREATS_

 _GENERAL REPORT NO. 12–20/07/2018_

 _UNEC SOLDIER FIELD MANUAL_

 _GIANT THREAT ASSESSMENT_

 _[DOCTOR DANA HOFFMAN]_

 _The giants – or titans, as we prefer to call them [see Greek mythology] –have proven to be a major threat to not only our nations but our species. If they were to appear in huge numbers I doubt we would have had the means to effectively deal with them. Thankfully, they originated from a single place and were in low enough numbers for our military to dispatch them quickly [relatively]. The following report is a summary of the investigators' conclusions on the enemy, possible strategies to counter and contain them, and biologic analyses based on intel gathered from captured specimens._

 _The very first thing we noticed was their peculiar physiology. They do not require any sort of food to sustain themselves, yet for some reason they consume humans. We tried to feed the test subjects plans, vegetables and various animals (goats, sheep, cows, chicken, horses, deer). The test subjects didn't even come close to the animals, instead focusing their attention on the personnel. It is safe to conclude that they do not require nourishment to survive – a theory further consolidated by the discovery of vomit them, hunting humans isn't out of necessity, but more out of entertainment or something along those lines._

 _DNA tests were extremely difficult to conduct due to the nature of their blood. As soon as their body fluids come in contact with the air, they start to evaporate. But tests were successful nonetheless and we discovered that their DNA is, as expected, very much like a human's. Every specimen presents individual genes resembling 100% that of an everyday homo sapiens sapiens. The major difference stems from the extra DNA that we believe gives them their gigantic proportions. Unfortunately, their DNA does not explain their regenerative capabilities. At this moment, the best explanation we have for that ability is "magic", as it defies every law of physics. Their ability to sense human population centers on vast distances is also outside our understanding._

 _Their intelligence is fairly low. They have no tactical thinking, no significant cognitive process going on in their minds. The titans' strength lies in their survivability first, and numbers second. This raises the issue of how to neutralize them. After reading field reports, we concluded that the titans' weak spot is somewhere above the chest and below the further tests we have concluded that the weak spot is behind the neck, around the nape. Severe trauma to the area is required to kill the titan, otherwise it will simply heal back._

 _Melee weapons are adequate to kill a titan if a big enough chunk of the nape is sliced off. For firearms, 7.62x51mm armor piercing bulletscan pierce the titan's neck from the front and cause enough damage to the nape. This is available only for titans smaller than 5 meters on average.12.7mm incendiary and armor-piercing bullets are more than adequate as larger titans – although we only had two specimens for this test –a 30mm caliber armor piercing round is recommended to pierce the neck frontally. Ballistic tests have shown that a 25mm cannon is the minimum required. That does not mean that small firearms are not effective against large titans. Infantrymen equipped with rifles chambered for the 7.62mm should be able to kill even a 14 or 15 meter titan if they have a clear line of fire into the nape and can saturate it with bullets. Beware that the weak area MUST BE saturatedwith damage so that the trauma is severe enough to prevent any regeneration. We are fully aware of the standardization agreements' existence, but 5.56mm is not the best option here. It is, nonetheless, an option if the armor piercing bullet is employed._

 _Other weapon systems that are effective are the recoilless rifles and light calibre antitank weapons [Carl Gustaf, AT-4, M72 LAW, SMAW, etcetera]. In extreme situations, these can be used to blow off a titan's leg or cause enough injury to gain tactical superiority for a few moments. Ballistic tests and simulations showed that such a weapon can kill a titan if hit in the vicinity of the nape, or from the neck, from a negative angle, so that the explosive force and penetrating material will shoot diagonally upwards into the neck and nape._

 _For minimal casualties, it is obvious that engaging them from a distance and making use of air superiority is the solution. It is recommended that they are engaged in combat by attack helicopters / tanks / IFVs / wheeled tank destroyers / other aircraft on open ground [fields, treeless areas, etcetera] so as to take advantage of our long range newly designed and produced HE shells for 105mm and 120mm cannons are real titan killers and should be used with impunity by the armored forces._

 _For infantrymen, while it is extremely hazardous to fight titans in open field without armored or air support, it is not a hopeless fight. As advised earlier, make use of antitank weapons to gain an advantage, however small that advantage is. The end goal is to survive the encounter more than killing the enemy. Infantry is best suited for urban combat. Tall buildings will give them the advantage of high ground. A fireteam can flank a titan and shoot its exposed nape from behind._

 _One more major advantage we have over them is their lack of activity at night. The captured specimens showed a day/night cycle, just like reported by the soldiers during the counterattacks in Miami, Havana, and the Bahamas. When deprived of sunlight, their movement speed and mobility, in general, will be reduced significantly. They enter a cycle similar to cold-blooded reptiles. Night attacks by infantrymen on them might prove very successful. Although be warned, they do react to the presence of humans in large groups, even during nighttime. Along with this line of thought, a winter campaign will favor humans if the skies are covered by thick clouds for long periods of time. The concept applies for long, severe thunderstorms._

 _These giants simply follow the nearest humans. This simple and mindless behaviour offers ample space for traps to be planned. But one should not be quick to judge all individuals of this bizarre species as dumb. They are still new to us, they are alien, and they are somewhat human. The possibility that some individuals present intelligence is not zero. We barely understand them. Do not underestimate this enemy. Report everything you observe on them to the United NationsResearchInstitute for Alien Threats._

 **Alien world, 15km off the coast of Paradis Island**

 **UNEC Fleet,** ** _USS Kitty Hawk_**

Admiral Rutledge was following the data feed coming from the other ships of the fleet, as well as the data coming from the ground force. They had engaged a group of titans near a forest just10 kilometers from the barely established forward operating base – FOB Olympus.

They had crossed into the other world through the two portals, one near Florida and the other in the East China Sea. The two fleets nearly rammed each other as they came out in the new world. After tense moments of maneuvers, a tragedy was avoided and the ships fell into formation. _Kitty Hawk_ and helicopter carriers / amphibious ships were in the middle of the fleet. The _ArleighBurke_ , _Farragut_ , _Bystryy_ , _Kirishima_ , _Yi Sun-shin_ and Gettysburg were in the middle as direct escorts for the aircraft carrier and the helicopter carrier / amphibious assault ships.

Other ships, such as the _Lancaster_ , _Bayern_ , _Santa Maria_ , _Moskva_ , _Gaziantep_ , _Sanming_ and _Takanami_ were scattered in groups in the fleet to defend the logistics and other transport were two groups of warships aside for other operations: battlegroup Ise with the ships _Ise_ , _Akizuki_ , _Fuyuzuki_ , _Montreal_ and _Incheon_ , and BattlegroupWisconsin with the ships _Wisconsin_ , _Mistral_ , _Zeffiro_ , _Lanzhou_ , _Themistoklis_ , _Rajput_ and _Ranvir_.Battlegroup Wisconsin was supporting the ground troops with helicopter combat missions and cannon fire on clusters of titans. They held the missiles back for the main fleet and Battlegroup Ise were 15 km off the coast.

FOB Olympus was still under construction. The main defenses had been set up on the first day of landfall. The stationary defenses consisted of 40 A407 100mm antitank gun M1977 manned by soldiers of the Romanian Army's contingent to the expedition. The guns were going to be replaced and some found their worth in the new world. Tanks and wheeled assault guns / tank destroyers took defensive positions between the strongpoints established by the antitank strongpoints, each with 8 guns, were watching the fields and hills from their position of vantage.

The FOB already spanned on a surface of 2.7 square kilometers on the tallest natural formation on the coast near the portal. It already had a large motor pool, barracks, an R&R area, command center, a small hospital and a helicopter pad. A small coastal landing zone for debarkation was set up near the FOB for easier logistics ops. The base was already home to 4,000 soldiers of various nationalities: American, British, French, German, Romanian, Turkish, Russian, Chinese, Korean and Canadian. The base was still expanding to accommodate the full ground force of the expedition, that being the Brazilian, Spanish, Italian, Polish and Japanese contingents.

"Sir, 1st Combat reports that all hostiles have been neutralized. They are pushing forward," a comms operator said.

"Very well. I want a full report of the engagement from Colonel Alistair in an hour. Report on everything, including the behaviour of the titans before and during the fight. God knows the eggheads won't give me a rest if they don't get that intel," Rutledge said.

"Aye, sir!"

"Funny. Most military men don't call them that," a woman in civilian clothes said as she crept near the flag officer.

Rutledge turned on the spot to find the source of the voice. "Doctor," he acknowledged her presence. "It's better than 'giants'," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

Doctor Dana Hoffman, the leading expert in titan biology and head researcher for the newly founded Research Institute for Alien Threats, or RIAT for short, was part of the expedition. She reasoned that she would obtain best results with fresh data from the field. And even better when you are in your subject's natural environment – the alien world. She and her small team had a few rooms aboard the _Kitty Hawk_ as their personal quarters and laboratory.

"I was getting bored in the lab. Decided to come up and see what's new," she replied. "What's this about a battle with titans?"

Rutledge turned to the tactical map – an extra large monitor with a rendition of the local map in reality –and observed the advance of 1st Combat Unit through the wilderness, in what was for all intents and purposes titan territory. "The boys were somehow ambushed by a small group of titans as they passed by a nearby forest. They must have been sticking beneath the rich canopy of the trees if our UAVs and planes didn't detect them on thermal scans."

"The bigger they are, the more heat they radiate around them," Hoffman said as a matter of fact. "The operators and pilots should have been suspicious when they found a pocket of warm air."

"We will keep an eye open next time, doc."

"When do you estimate that the troops will reach the walls?" she asked.

"General Winters and I put itafter a day of to tactical and logistic reasons, the armored force will be taking a longer route."

The doctor puffed with a disappointed look. "I still wanted to leave with them."

"With all due respect, doc, there was no chance you were leaving with Colonel Alistair's unit. Those titans are still around out there and there is no telling what we could encounter. Yes, we have planes and helicopters in the air to clear a path and do recon. But that doesn't mean we are secure at all points. I've seen firsthand how ugly a fight can turn against these monsters. I was there, fighting off the coasts of Florida, bombing Grand Bahama and evacuating Freeport. There was no chance I and Winters would allow an untrained civilian on the front line," Rutledge said.

Hoffman turned to look at the map. The mapped part of the region was showing everything as seen from high in the air. There was a fair distance between the wall and FOB Olympus, around 70 kilometers. The wall itself was spotted by short range UAVs three days ago.A flight of F/A-18 Super Hornet jets was dispatched to ascertain the size of the construction and look for signs of living intelligent life, presumably human.

"It's remarkable, you know?" Hoffman chimed in over the background sound of reports and military jargons. "That wall is 50 meters tall. Imagine the resources it must have taken to build this large structure. At least we know that humans live here."

"Don't get your hopes too high, doc. That wall was built to keep those things out. That means that the locals are technologically inferior to us, unable to effectively fight the titans. Thus they're seeking refuge behind those huge walls. There are at least two of them according to early space between those two circular walls is abandoned, but packed with signs of human presence in recent history."

"Then that means that the wall must have been breached and they retreated to the second wall?"

"Exactly."

"Have you tried to contact the humans living inside the second wall?" Hoffman asked to which the admiral nodded.

"We tried. But no response came on radio-" he said before the doctor interrupted him.

"You said this landmass is a large island, didn't you?"

Rutledge frowned at her interrupting him but didn't say anything about it. "Yes. Estimates put it at the size of approximately 1.2 times the surface of Madagascar."

"Could these human be the last survivors of this parallel world's humanity? I mean, they built these huge walls on an island. But that didn't seem to stop the titans from advancing on them. Furthermore, to effectively breach this kind of defenses means that the titans are not all stupid. The specimens we've experimented on were too stupid to do it. I need further data on this," she quickly concluded.

Rutledge stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Something like that. Thing is, they are not the last survivors. We've picked some strange radio signals bouncing off the ionosphere of the planet. It's safe to assume that these are not the only people left."

"Maybe other strongholds of humanity have developed radio to communicate with each other. Maybe there are more walled communities like this one. And this one simply fell behind in technologic development due to their isolated location?"

"Maybe. We will have to wait and see. Our current objective is to consolidate and expand FOB Olympus, clear the immediate area of titans and make contact with the survivors of this community. I'm preparing recon operations across the ocean."

"Sure am curious what we will find… Imagine if we could harness the power of these titans to generate energy. Their body temperature is-" Hoffman began before Rutledge lost all interest in her monologue and returned to his duties. He had a few calls to make and speak to General Winters and captains.

 **UNITED NATIONS EXPEDITIONARY CORPS**

The UNEC was established in the year following the titan attacks on the United States of America, Cuba, Japan and China as the United Nations' military arm in the alien world. It is composed of a naval force, the United Nations Expeditionary Fleet, and a ground force, the United Nations Expeditionary mission is to defend the entry point to Earth from any hostile forces, conduct reconnaissance ops in the new world, and make contact with any intelligent life.

 **Notable ships within the fleet:**

 **NATO [15]:**

\- _USS Kitty Hawk_ –United States, Kitty Hawk class aircraft carrier

\- _USS Wisconsin_ – United States, Iowa class battleship

\- _USS Arleigh Burke_ \- United States,Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyer

\- _USS Farragut_ \- United States, Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyer

\- _USS Gettysburg_ – United States, Ticonderoga class guided missile cruiser

\- _USS New York_ – United States, San Antonio class amphibious transport dock

\- _USS Fort McHenry_ – United States, Whidbey Island class dock landing ship

\- _HMS Lancaster_ – United Kingdom, Type 23 Dukeclass frigate

\- _HMS Albion_ – United Kingdom, Albion class amphibious transport dock

\- _HMCS Montreal_ – Canada, Halifax class guided missile frigate

\- _FS Mistral_ – France, Mistral class amphibious assault ship

\- _FGS Bayern_ – Germany, Brandenburg class general purpose frigate

\- _ESPS Santa Maria_ – Spain, Santa Maria class general purpose frigate

\- _ITS Zeffiro_ –Italy, Maestrele class antisubmarine frigate

\- _HS Themistoklis_ – Greece, Elli class frigate

\- _TCG Gaziantep_ – Turkey, Gabya class frigate

 **China [7]:**

\- _Tianzhu Shan_ – Yuting III class landing ship

\- _Daqing Shan_ –Yuting III class landing ship

\- _Daiyun Shan_ – Yuting III class landing ship

\- _Lanzhou_ –Type 052C class destroyer

\- _Sanming_ – Type 053H3Jiangwei IIclass frigate

\- _Xiangyang_ – Type 053H3 Jiangwei II class frigate

\- _Luoyang_ \- Type 053H3 Jiangwei II class frigate

 **Russia [4]:**

\- _Bystryy_ –Sovremennyy class destroyer

\- _Moskva_ – Slava class cruiser

\- _Peresvet_ –Ropucha class landing ship

\- _Oslyabya_ – Ropucha class landing ship

 **India [3]:**

\- _INS Rajput_ –Rajput class guided missile destroyer

\- _INS Ranvir_ – Rajput class guided missile destroyer

\- _INS Magar_ – Magar class landing ship

 **Japan [6]:**

\- _JDS Ise_ –Hyuga class helicopter carrier

\- _JDS Kunisaki_ –Osumi class landing ship

\- _JDS Akizuki_ – Akizuki class destroyer

\- _JDS Fuyuzuki_ –Akizuki class destroyer

\- _JDS Takanami_ – Takanami class destroyer

\- _JDS Kirishima_ – Kongo class guided missile destroyer

 **South Korea [3]:**

\- _ROKS Incheon_ – Incheon class frigate

\- _ROKS Yi Sun-sin_ \- Chungmugong Yi Sun-shin class destroyer

\- _ROKS Hyang Ro Bong_ –Go Jun Bong class landing ship

 **Total:** 38 warships and amphibious vessels (auxiliary vessels not included)

* * *

 **NOTE2:** Thank you for reading this chapter. This is the final chapter fully written by Apollonir. The next chapter is going to be like a joint venture. As It was 50 % completed when I acquired the full story from him.

 **NOTE3:** As you can see, Earth is about to come in contact with the people living within the three walls. Next chapter will focus on that. I wanted to add that in this one, but better to split them. When will they arrive? What will they find when they reach the walls? How will they synchronize? Read the next chapters to find out!

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGH TO YOU BY Apollonir AND REPOSTED BY UN Peacekeeper.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Wings of Freedom

**Note 1:** Hey folks welcome to the third chapter of this story. This chapter is written by both me and the Apollonir. Well as mentioned before it was halfway through when I acquired it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wings of Freedom**

 **Inside Wall Maria, Scouting Regiment**

 **Progressing through hostile territory**

Silver and sapphire, overlapping wings fluttered in the wing as men and women spearheaded the 56th expedition under Erwin Smith's command. The soldiers of the Scouting Regiment valiantly ventured forward into titan territory. Their mission – to carve a path for a future operation meant to retake Wall Maria.

They were lucky enough to avoid concentrations of titans after they cleared the walls of Trost. The new strategy Erwin came up with significantly reduced casualties in the opening hours of the expedition.

 **Alien world, UNEC 1** **st** **Combat Battalion**

 **En route to Wall Maria**

As the strongest fighting unit of the UNEC, the 1st Combat Battalion is composed of threeUSMC infantry companies supported by APCs, two Russian T-72B3A1 tank platoons for a total of 7 tanks, two LAV-AD for air defense, adozen and a half of LAV-25 vehicles for extra fire support, as well as to transport infantrymen, and trucks and logistics support that are not normally going on the first support was in the form of F/A-18 jets and reconnaissance UAVs. Naval support was available in the form of missiles.

Humvee light trucks armed either with 12,7mm M2 Browning machineguns, or with grenade launchers, or with TOW AT rockets, are spearheading the advance through what is dubbed Titan Territory. They are also covering the flanks of the column. Due to the terrain, the 1st Combat Battalion is doing an average of 40 km/h.

The T-72B3A1 is the T-72B3 tank with improved fire control system. The lot of them was donated by Russia for the expedition due to overabundancy of spare parts. US M1A2 tanks were stationed at FOB seven tanks were organized into an understrength tank company –two platoons of three tanks and a command tank.

The command vehicle, an LAV-C2 (Command & Control), serves as Colonel Alistair's mobile HQ. Frederick "Fred" Alistair, the commanding officer of the battalion, is a 45 year old grizzled veteran of the USMC. Born in Lexington, Kentucky, he joined the military at 20after he dropped out of college. His father,an entrepreneur and economy teacher, wasn't the happiest person when his son gave up his academic studies in favor of a military career. Alistair followed in his grandfather's shoes and joined the Marine Corps. His service record includes tours in the Gulf, in Kosovo, Afghanistan,Eastern Europe, and, most recently, Syria.

His attention was on the screens. Constantly updating maps were refreshed on the displays. His column was just 10 kilometers from the first wall. His call sign for the duration of this mission is _Yankee Actual_ , a name suggested by officers of other nationalities, as much a joke and mockery.

 _"_ _Yankee Actual, this is Falcon One. How copy? Over,"_ the voice of a pilot came on the radio.

Alistair recognized his call sign and spoke into the microphone. "Falcon One, this is Yankee Actual. Copy five out of five, over."

 _"_ _Acknowledged, Yankee 've picked up a sizeable horde of giants headed north. Destination seems to be the second human heat signatures detected in an abandoned town midway there. Over."_

"Falcon One, any viable roads for use? Over," the Colonel asked.

 _"_ _paved road links wall one to wall two. Conditions good. The road will take you through abandoned settlements. Human settlements. Be advised, scattered giant presence confirmed along the way. Updating maps, over."_

"Thank you, Falcon One. Keep us updated. Yankee Actual out," he said.

 _"_ _One out."_

Alistair got up from his seat and stick his head outside of a hatch. He could see the first giant wall a few kilometers from their current gazed through his binoculars. A broken through gateway was in front of them. Air recon showed that this was the only way of access inside if one wanted to bring vehicles. The hole was pretty big.

 _'_ _God! Whoever put that hole in the wall must be a helluva giant. A Goliath among them…'_ he thought with his mind's voice.

The column entered the first town. It looked like a war zone. Destroyed houses, crumbled overpasses… it gave the soldiers the creeps. A desolate, ghost town. The column formed up in pairs of two vehicles. Two tanks were the spearhead. The other vehicles fell in a prearranged formation so that the tougher ones would be able to assist the ones without armament.

 **Inside Wall Maria, Scouting Regiment**

 **Progressing through hostile territory**

Levi had just slain a titan that was in the process of munching on a scout's body. The poor soldier died in Petra's arms with the thought that his sacrificed helps humanity in the long run.

"Did you mean it, Captain ?" Petra asked her superior.

"…it's up to us to make those words true," he absently answered her subordinate. He stood up to his full height, however short that is, and took note of the tactical situation. The titans in the immediate vicinity had been dealt with, minimal casualties. More were coming their way, others were past them and slowly heading north to Trost.

"Reform!" an order came from a messenger scout sent by Erwin.

"Back to your horses!"Levi orders his squad. "We're moving out!"

As the squad called and mounted their horses, Hangesuddenly shouted, "Silence!"

"What is it, four eyes?" Levi asked, only to receive a shush sound from the red-haired woman.

"Listen…" she urged them. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, only the horses making a bit of noise as they shuffled. Levi listened intently. He could hear…

'…cannon fire! In the distance, to the south!?' he thought to himself with wide eyes.

Levi was utterly confused, This is the Titan territory and any surviving humans both civilian and military have already been evacuated five years ago. ' How can someone be able to survive here ?' He thought.

To add more confusion another _BOOM_ of a cannon being fired could be heard again.

" Hey Shorty, Let's go and check it out, " Hange said with a smile on her face. From the look on her face, she was excited to know who were these people were to survive in the Titan land.

" Petra, Prepare the squad to move out. "

" Yes, Captain. "

Levi along with Hange was about to head out, Commander Erwin arrived

" Levi! "

" We are going back! "

" Back? We haven't reached our limit yet, Did my men died in vain? " Levi replied as he glared at Erwin.

" The Titans have all started heading north towards the city "

Levi was taken aback while Petra grasped.

" It is like 5 years ago something's has happened in the city, They might have broken through the Wa... " Erwin was interrupted by a sound equivalent to cannon fire.

"... What cannon fire? Erwin said with his eyes widening.

" Yes, we have also heard it, we were about to head out towards the source to investigate when you arrived. " Levi replied.

" Though this was far closer than before. " He added.

" Miche, go back to Trost with half of the regiment, I will take care of our mission here. " Erwin said.

" But Commander " Miche tried to reason with Erwin only to be interrupted by him.

" It is an order Miche " Erwin replied sternly.

" Yes, sir " was the response.

" Alright men move out " Miche ordered as half of the Scouts returned back towards the wall.

As if que another _BOOM_ was heard from the south, but it was much closer than before.

" Move out " Erwin ordered.

As ordered rest of the Scout Regiment under the command of Erwin head towards the source of cannon fire.

' Cannons are only operated by the Garrison Regiment, I doubt garrison would send their own expedition without the consent of Scouts. Who these people operating those cannons would be and how they survived in the Titan land is a real mystery for us now & I would be happy to know how.' Erwin thought as he rode along with his squad towards the source of the cannon fire.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Thank you all for reading this chapter. hope you all enjoy it. Updates are going to be slow due to my exams starting this week.

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Ch 3 - First Contact._


	4. Chapter 4 : First Contact Pt1

**Note 1:** Hey folks I am back with the fourth chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay, was facing a writer's block.

 **Chapter 4: First Contact Pt.1**

* * *

 **Alien world, UNEC 1** **st** **Combat Battalion**

 **En route to Wall Rose**

It had been three hours since the column under Col. Alistair had crossed through the first wall. The paved road had already taken them 50 km deep inside the Titan/ Giant Territory.

Alistair's attention was on the screens. The map has just updated and refreshed on the displays. The column had passed through several human settlements on the way. Those towns and villages were devoid of life obvious due to the giants' presence in the area.

What bugged him the most was the decline of Giant presence instead of increase. He had thought his battalion would face a helluva a fight to advance deeper into the Giant lands. Instead after the initial incursion through the first wall, they faced a medium concentration of Giants attracted towards them, Those were eradicated quite easily.

Recent Update had indicated the Giants were heading towards the second wall and they were in very large numbers.

There was still a scattered giant presence in the area, one or two would pop out from the woods and were taken down by the tanks without a hitch. The ones that caused a lot of problems for the battalion were the Tier 3 Giants.

Tier 1 class Giants ranged from 10 to 15 meter of height and their behaviour was like a normal zombie only attracted to the nearby human population like a mindless beast.

Tier 2 class comes under 5 to 7-meter giants like their T1 counterparts are mindless beasts but their short height made close quarter combat living hell. These were the ones took longer to be eradicated as many had ventured deep inside the subway and sewage systems in search of humans to feast upon.

Tier 3 class giants were unique ones they could speed walk or running and even performing great jumps. sub-divided into Runner and jumper/ crawler class. They were a far greater threat than their previous counterparts, due to their unpredictable and unstable behaviour. In some instances, it was noticed these abnormals would ignore a small group or an isolated human for a larger group. They contributed to the hundreds of casualties when the counter-attack against the giants begun.

After the initial incursion 1st combat Battalion had already encountered T 3 giants runner class ones. Still, jumpers were yet to be encountered.

 _"Yankee actual, This is Warhammer actual Come in, over"._ a voice came on the radio.

Alistair picked up the radio and spoke. "Warhammer, this is Yankee actual pass your message over. "

 _" Yankee actual, All the giants in this vicinity have been eradicated 1st platoon is waiting for orders to enter the settlement. how copy? over. "_

He looks back to the screen for awhile and reports back. " Affirmative Warhammer, you are cleared to proceed with alpha company , we have also reports on human heat signs in this area and around this settlement, there might be survivors from the Giant onslaught, if you find them help them and bring them back."

 _"Roger that, Warhammer out. "_

Tanks from Warhammer company 1st platoon along with LAVs and Humvees from the alpha company began to advance towards the abandoned human settlement, as the rest of the battalion wait just 1 km from the town.

 **Sky above Trost, Wall Maria**

A lone F/A- 18 callsign (Falcon one) flew above the trail of giants heading straight towards the second wall. It was piloted by Capt. Charles Braun along with his co-pilot and weapon systems officer Lt. Albert. The duo was together since the Giant incursion. After Charles previous Co-pilot was killed during his leave with his family in Miami when the giants invaded the city, Albert replaced him.

They both flew in several strike and bombing missions during the counter-offensive and also participated in conducting strike missions during the Liberation of Havana. When the news for the preparation for sending an expeditionary force through the breach got to them, they wholeheartedly volunteered to join the expedition.

" Man the number of Giants down there is unbelievable. " Albert commented looking through his screen.

" How many do you think those naked freaks are down there? "

" I estimate 200 to 250 giants are down there. "

" Damn, that many. "

After 20 minutes of flight, they were finally above the second wall.

" Holy Shi..." Albert was about to swear but Charles interrupted him.

" Hey, no swearing on my plane Lt. "

" Sorry about that. Charles you are not going to believe what I just saw down there. " Albert said shaken a little bit.

" Care to elaborate. "

" Those Giants are being attracted a city down there on the other side of the wall which might have recently breached and I don't want to know now what made that breach and those large footprints on the ground. According sensors literally thousands of human heat signatures are being picked up inside the city. "

" You are implying if nothing is done in a couple of hours we will be having another Miami done there. " Charles asked startled by this news.

Charles knew firsthand what happened when the Giants steamrolled in through the beaches and wrecked havoc all over the city. Thousands perished and many went missing during the initial onslaught. The voices of the national guardsmen and army troops that first responded to the attack without evening knowing their enemy true capabilities still haunts him as their last desperate call and pleas for help and air support got to him via radio during the similar kind of recon mission he participated in the defence of the city.

" Affirmative. "

" Sent the map's latest update and a situation report back to 1st Combat Battalion. " Charles ordered.

As Albert relayed their latest situation report back to Yankee actual he noticed they were nearly out of fuel.

" _HQ this is Falcon one, running low on fuel returning back to base over. "_

 _" Affirmative Falcon one, over and out."_

 **Alien World, Warhammer Company, 1st Platoon.**

 **Outskirts of the Abandoned Town.**

The Tanks of the 1st platoon spearheaded the advance closely followed by the LAVs and Humvees of the alpha company. Lt. Maksakov stick his head through his tank cupola and took a long glance at the beauty of the forest and even got sight of a deer running inside the forest.

' Feels like we are back in Mother Russia. Though the beauty of this forest intrigues me. This forest is also the residence of those creatures we thought would replace us in the food chain.' he thought

Maksakov along with other Russian tankers and their tanks were on loan to the 1st combat battalion. He wanted to be in the Russian battalion though but due to his nearly perfect English, he was chosen to lead the 1st Platoon of the Warhammer company.

Just then he saw a formation of dust trails coming towards his position. Indicating something or someone is gunning for their position. He quickly brought his binoculars to bear and peeked through it.

What he saw surprised him.

" This is Warhammer 1-1 to all elements, hold position, I repeat hold position. over "

The column came to a halt.

" Warhammer 1-1, this is Alpha 01, what's the holdup? over. " Commander of the alpha company contacted him.

" Alpha 01, we have an unknown number of men on horseback heading towards us. We might be having a first contact situation on our hands, please advise over. "

There was a short pause.

" Roger that, Warhammer 1-1, let them come and don't anything stupid, be vigilant scattered giants might still be in our vicinity. over. "

After their conversation, Alpha 01 contacted Yankee actual updating him of the present situation that has recently arisen.

 **Inside Wall Maria, Scouting Regiment**

Erwin spurs his horse to move faster. He was closely followed by Levi and Hange and the rest of the scouts. The cannon fire they were hearing for a while had come to an abrupt end some time ago. I meant only one thing either the Titans have been dealt with which is nearly impossible with only use of cannons or the survivors have finally succumbed to the titans might.

There was little hope if they will find any survivors but Erwin didn't want to give up yet.

A few minutes later The scouts crossed a heavily forested area. As they were about exit the forest to an open terrain up ahead suddenly an abnormal titan leapt from the depths of the forest and caught one of the soldiers in the rear.

" Help me, Help me !. " he cried for help but it was it was in vain, the titan was quick to devour him up.

Soon more than four abnormals emerged from the forest and began to chase behind the scouts

" What the hell? "

" We have to get out of this clearing and get to a more dense area, our ODMs are useless in this open terrain. "

" Spread out. " Erwin ordered

As ordered the scouts quickly formed the loose column formation and kept on advancing, but the abnormal titans were soon to catch up.

" Levi take your squad and take care of those titans on the right flank."

" Hange take your squad and take care of the left. "

The scouts quickly divided into three groups diving the pursing titans. Two went behind Levi group and two behind Hange's. and three behind Erwin's.

Levi ordered his squad to spread out divided the titans again. In quick succession, he leapt from his horse and sent his ODM's hook at the nearby titan chasing behind his men and closed his distance on the titan and killing it by slicing its nape off and went on for the second titan now being distracted by his squad.

Hange did what she was good at. Distracting the titans for her squad to take them down.

Hange and Levi took care of their titans, Erwin prepared for his group to take their share of Titans but luck was not on his side. One of the abnormals leaped ahead and blocked their path. The scouts were quick to deviate from their path to avoid the titan and were also successful in it.

As they begun to circle around the titans one of the scout's horse tripped over and rider fell down on the ground.

" Commander, Lily's horse tripped over. we need to help her. "

Erwin's group tried to help their downed comrade but their path was blocked by other two abnormals still chasing them.

They dodged their attacks and could see from afar as one of their comrade was about to be devoured by the titan.

After falling down from her horse Lily tried to get back on her feet only to feel a chilling pain in her left ankle.

" Ahhh... I think its broke, " she said to herself and looked around only to see in absolute horror a titan standing right in front of her.

She tried to crawl from the lurking hands of the titan. " No, Stay away from me. Please, I don't want to die. Help, somebody. "

Her pleas were to no avail, but as the titan's hand was about to grab her leg its head exploded to oblivion. It tumbled on the ground dead and begun to evaporate. She looked around to see in a distance three metal beasts followed advancing towards her present location they were followed by other small metal carriages. She saw the beast's presumably head turn towards another titan. It had a long snout attached to it, and then _* Bang *_

The snout spout fire. It was like the sound of a cannon. Taking another titan down in an instant. They moved on killing all remaining titans off with those cannons and created a circle around the remaining members of the scouts surrounding them.

 **Alien World, Warhammer Company, 1st Platoon.**

Maksakov kept his vigilant watch on the oncoming riders towards his present position.

" How much time are they going to take Lt. ? " His gunner asked.

" If my calculations are correct then more or less they are going to take 20 minutes more, " he replied and returned back on his watch.

His eyes widened as he saw suddenly out of nowhere seven giants one by one in succession ambushed those riders as they crossed through a heavily forested area.

" What the... "

He quickly brought his radio to bear.

" This is Warhammer 1-1 to all Alpha 01. Seven giants have been sighted 2 crawler and 5 runner class. they are attacking the riders we were supposed to begin our first contact. Please advise, over.

" What !, Warhammer 1-1 you are cleared to engage blow those naked freaks to smithereens. "

" Roger That, Alpha 01, all elements of Warhammer 1st platoon prepare to advance and engage. "

In a few moments, all Warhammer 1st platoon tanks were lining up in front of the column,

" Advance "

As the ordered the tanks begun to advance forward and in few minutes were in firing position.

" Load Sabot. "

" Target the crawler 12 o clock."

" target locked on. "

" Fire !."

 _* Bang *_

The shot marked it's blowing the giant's head off.

" Did we hit that giant's weak spot ? " he asked his gunner.

" I think that's an affirmative commander, " he replied.

True to his word the giant's body begun its evaporation.

They began to advance and started eradicating the remaining giants those were attacking those riders.

Maksakov was surprised to see those men were able to hold their own this long. A normal infantry unit would already have sustained heavy casualties against or worse wiped out of existence facing not one but five abnormal class giants on their own without armour or air support.

They moved on closely followed by the alpha company and secured the area and formed a perimeter around the survivors.

To his surprise, these people weren't that helpless that he had thought before when he saw them running away from perusing giants. The last giant was taken down by a man who was literarily flying all around the giant and cutting its nape off and finishing that thing for good.

Climbing out of his tank he saw US marine corpsmen were tending the women he saved from getting devoured by the crawler class giant before.

' Well, that's a relief. ' he said to himself.

A Marine comes running towards him.

" Are you lt. Maksakov ? "

" Yes, I am, "

" Captain is asking one of the crew members who have German decent sir. "

" Why do you need him? "

" Sir, We do not know why but these island humans are speaking German or something equivalent to that and captain is in dire need of a translator now as our guests are beginning o show signs of hostility and a little misunderstanding might spark up a fight.

Turning his head back towards his tank Maksakov called out. " Hey Kaiser "

As ordered a man in mid-20s popped his head out of the driver's hatch.

" What is it Lt. ? "

" Go with this marine, alpha company's commander is asking for a translator. Those people we saved now speak German or something the same. "

" As you say Lt. " He quickly hopped out of his driver's seat and went with the marine.

" Your name is really Kaiser. ? " The marine asked him.

" Nope, just a nickname. Real name Manfred. "

Both the men went on to meet the captain who was waiting for his translator. So the real talk can begin with this world humans.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter. The second will be coming out soon. Don't forget to review.

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _First Contact Pt. 2_

.


	5. Chapter 5 : First Contact Pt2

**Chapter 4: First Contact Pt.2**

 **Alien world, UNEC 1** **st** **Combat Battalion, Alpha Company**

Captain Morrison, a man in his 30s is the commander of the Alpha company. During the Giants incursion, Morrison along with his unit was deployed in Afghanistan to support the beleaguered Afghan army in dealing with the renewed Taliban menace.

Though being hell-bent on returning back to defend his country the bad battlefield conditions in Afghan front and orders from high command forced him to stay. Only after the Titans were pushed back from the states, he along with his unit were redeployed back to form the bulk of the counter-attack force for Giant/Titan eradication operations in Cuba.

It is rumoured that his unit raked up the highest giant kills during the first day of the landing on the shores of Cuba.

Morrison disembarked from his Humvee and looked around to see his Marines forming up a cordon around the survivors for their protection. He walks towards the group of survivors they just rescued from the giant onslaught.

This band of survivors were donned in their short, light brown jackets, dark brown sash around the waists covering the hip, white pants and dark brown knee-high boots, and green cloaks with this patch of two overlapping wings one silver and other sapphire were on a shield. They had these odd looking boxes dangling with cylinders on both sides of their thighs.

' From the way they operate and also taking consideration of their matching odd looking uniforms they must be part of some kind of military unit from this world. ' Morrison thought.

As he approached the group a few of them dismounted from their horses to meet him.

Right in front of him was a tall blond man well taller than his two subordinates besides him. His hair was neatly parted on the left side. he had a calm expression on his face and has icy blue eyes. From his posture and expression, he presumed him to be commander of this group.

'If this guy had born during the second world war, he would have been a poster boy for the Nazis' Morrison thought.

On his left was a woman in dark brown hair and wore square-shaped glasses. On his right was a short man with black hair. Though he looked a bit young he had intimidating dull blue eyes and those were a veteran with loads of combat experience. He kept on glaring at him and his marines which clearly stated 'If you do anything stupid I will kill you all'.

Morrison did what he always does while meeting the village chiefs in Afghanistan. He extended his hand towards the blond guy and said.

"Hello, I am Captain Morrison of United States Marine Corps, 1st UNEC Battalion, Alpha company. nice to meet you, people."

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Morrison stood there with his extended hand waiting for a response. The Blond guy gave him a confused look and then slowly accepted his handshake and replied back in a foreign language which he could hardly understand.

He was only able to make out the name or something like that from him. It was 'Erwin'.

Turning his back to his marine escorts he asks

"Ehh... anyone knows what this guy just said right now ?"

One of the marines says.

"Sir I think they are speaking German."

"You speak German?"

"No sir, just know a few words from it."

Morrison thought a few a few seconds and then instructed some of his men to go and find someone who could speak German. Until then he could only try to communicate with them in hand signals if they could understand.

( 10 Minutes Later )

His men were finally able to find a German speaker. But to his surprise they got a Russian Tanker to be his translator.

"Junior Sergeant Manfred reporting sir."

"So you could speak German ?"

"Yes sir, I am well versed in German and a few other languages as well," Manfred replied.

"Good very, good."

Turing back Morrison said to himself.

"Okay Let's begin."

* * *

 **Inside Wall Maria, Scouting Regiment**

(20 Minutes after the first Contact )

It has been some time since Erwin's party had made contact with this unknown group of humans from beyond the walls.

Erwin met with the commander of these outer wall humans. They were wearing the most peculiar clothes he had seen in his life. The person right in front of him were men dressed in clothes and armour in a mixture of different colours of brown, green and black (USMC MARPAT). One of them came forward probably their commander and extended his hand for a handshake and greeted him with an unknown language which Erwin couldn't understand at all.

Erwin looked at him for a minute or so and then decides to accept his hand and replies back in his own language.

" Hello, I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scout Regiment. I thank you and express my heartiest gratitude for coming to our aid in the nick of time. "

Their commander gave a confused look and turned back to his men and they began to converse among themselves. Shortly afterwards he ordered a few of them to leave.

"Hey, Levi what do you think about them ?" Hange asks.

" I am still suspicious of their intentions. They have already trapped us inside the perimeter they have created around us." Levi replies.

"Commander, I suggest if we can we should try to break out right now."

" I don't think this will be a good idea, Levi. " Erwin replies calmly.

"You see those." Gestures towards the rifles the Marines were holding. " Those black staves these people are holding looks like a shorter version of the muskets the military police use. Not to forget those metal carriages these people use, they move without the use of horses, and those steel cannon carriages of theirs they fire at pinpoint accuracy. I have seen them taking down one of the titans in a single shot. Even if we break out of their circle I doubt we will be able to run 300 meters before being picked off by their superior firepower."

" I understand. "

" So what should we do now ?" Hange asks

" We can only wait to see what happens next."

( 10 minutes later )

Erwin stood there with his calm expression waiting what going to happen next. Levi kept his cautious watch for any suspicious action from these soldiers. Hange was being Hange, she wanted to move around, ask how those carriages of those work without the use of horses ?, how were they able to survive in the Titan land ?, wanted to test those dark short muskets of theirs and finally how were they able to construct that steel behemoth of theirs that too adding a cannon to it. But a death glare from Levi time to time kept her under control.

Erwin saw another man with a different uniform joining the opposite group. This man had the full olive green uniform but was not armed with those weird muskets others were armed with.

After a brief conversation with him, their commander again came forward but this time followed by this new arrival.

He came forward and introduced himself in the basic language.

" Hello, I am Junior sergeant Manfred from the Russian armed forces. I am going to be your translator. You can speak through me in order to converse with our captain. "

Erwin was surprised to see this man named Manfred could speak their language perfectly.

"You can speak our language ?"

" Yes I can. " replied.

Manfred gestured towards his captain and introduced him to Erwin.

"This is Captain Morrison from the United States Marine Corps, 1st UNEC Battalion, Alpha company. He is pleased to make acquaintance with this island humans."

" I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment. I express my gratitude for coming to our aid against the Titans in the nick of time."

" He accepts your gratitude, he is also pleased to see a human face for the first time out in this giant territory."

" Giants !, you meant Titans right ?." Hange asks.

" Oh yes, we call them Giants."

"Okay, then could you explain to me how your carriages wo..."

"Hange please control your excitement." Erwin cut her off.

"Hehehe, sorry commander."

"So Captain you said, we were the first humans to meet you on this island."

"Yes, we are not from out here. We came from a place called Earth."

" Where does this place Earth is located. Do you do not have titans on your land." Hanges again butts in with growing excitement to know about them."

" Well, where we came from... Wait."

Manfred look back to see Morrison was receiving a radio message from Yankee actual.

Erwin notices the face of Morrison and then Manfred turns to grim.

Manfred turns back and asks.

"Commander do you have a city situated north of our present location?"

Erwin was surprised again.

" Yes, it's Trost how did you know ?"

" Well, Commander we have vehicles those could fly in the skies. As we are having our discussion here right now, they were flying high above in the skies on Reconnaissance operations and map the lay of the land. Sometime ago according to them the city walls have been breached and hundreds of Giants are converging towards the city as we speak and if we do not make haste, Giants will be pouring through the breach and city will be overwhelmed. "

"What! " Erwin along with several other Scout members were horrified.

" Wall Rose is breached !."

* * *

 **Alien world, UNEC 1st Combat Battalion.**

(23 minutes after the first contact)

 _" Overload, this is Yankee actual Come in, over."_

 _"Yankee actual, pass your message, over."_

 _"Overload, we have confirmed visual confirmation that the second wall has been breached. A large horde of Giants are converging towards the city behind the wall as we speak and the city is still populated by thousands of Humans. Requesting permission to engage the Titans and help the locals to contain the breach, over."_

there was a brief pause on the other side.

 _"Yankee actual, this is Major General Winters what's the situation out there colonel."_

Alistair cleared his throat and explained the current situation that has arisen to the General.

 _"Yankee actual, permission granted. Additional reinforcements from the 2nd Combat Battalion will be prepped and will be on the way. Your current orders are now slow down the Titan advance towards the breach and into the city. over."_

 _"Affirmative sir, requesting additional Air and Gunship support, over._

 _" Acknowledged Yankee actual over._

 _" Overload, recommending to send German troops and German speakers along with the reinforcements. After initiating the first contact with one of their military units it is known that they speak a mixture of modern German and ancient Gothic language, over."_

 _"Affirmative Yankee actual, Godspeed and be safe over and out."_

Alistair looks back on the screen which clearly showed the large horde of Giants heading towards the breach as the heat radiations were out of the top. On the other side, there were literally thousands of Human level heat signs.

Just 20 minutes ago he was notified that the Alpha company had made the first contact. There was a language barrier but was soon swept aside by help of some Russian tank crew member who could speak German.

As he thought everything was going according to plan just minutes ago his map was updated and then came to recon images which showed the breach on the second wall. With no time to lose and thousands of lives at stake, Alistair quickly sends the data he received back to base and contacted base command.

"This is Yankee actual to all elements, prepare to move up and link up with the Alpha company, over."

 _"Bravo, Roger."_

 _"Charlie, roger that. ready to move."_

 _" this is Warhammer actual, ready to roll out."_

" Move out."

( 10 Minutes Later)

Alistair disembarks from his LAV-C2. He strides to the middle of the perimeter Alpha company had created before. The rest of the battalion joined them which created a strong defensive circle around them. In the middle, he had ordered to set up a makeshift command tent where his officers had gathered for the mission briefing. On tow, his subordinate brought the Tough book which contained the updated maps.

"Gentlemen." He gave a quick glance at the present gathered officers and saw this world humans missing.

" I, thought we will be joined by Commander Erwin from the scouts ?"

"Sir," Morrison said. "Commander Erwin was determined to return back to the walls in order to help the city defenders in stopping the Titan assault."

"And you let him go."

"Sorry sir, but according to him they are the most veteran unit in their whole military in combating Titans and without their support, the city is likely to fall. We were able to acquire the name of the city which is named Trost and the second wall is known as Wall Rose.

Alistair looks down and sighs.

"Ok back to the topic. We have authorized from the high command to engage and help these people in fighting the titans." Pointing towards the map in his Tough book." Warhammer tanks will spearhead the frontal assault and the LAVs will protect the flanks. Humvees and other soft vehicles will stay in the middle. Our object is to Blitz though this highway and create a perimeter around the Breach."

" Any questions ?"

"Sir, what about the reinforcements ?"

"Command has promised to send the 2nd Combat Battalion as reinforcements, but I doubt they will be here for next 6-8 hours. Air support is on station and they will be raining hell on those freaks in less than one hour. They will be softening the giant concentration outside the wall. Though we will not be receiving any armoured reinforcements for a while but expect helicopter-borne reinforcements anytime.

" What if those giants have already crossed through the breach ?" Morrison asks.

"The plan stays the same, a perimeter will be created and held." He looks towards the Bravo company commander. "Bravo company will enter the town and engage in Giant/Titan eradication operation."

"You up for it captain ?"

"Yes, sir." Bravo's commander replies back.

"It's settled then, head back to your units and prepare to move in an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Alien world, 15km off the coast of Paradis Island**

 **UNEC Fleet,** ** _USS Kitty Hawk_**

The ready room was bristling with life, all on the on-duty pilots of the air wing assigned to the carrier were being hoarded into the room for the final mission briefing. For many, it was going to be their first combat operation in the alien world. With no civilian traffic to interfere and borders to worry about it was like a dream come true.

Captain Charles and his co-pilot Albert had taken the front seats. They were the few lucky ones to first taste the free skies of this world and also to bring back the latest Intel on giant breach of the second wall. After they returned back to the carrier to refuel their recon missions were taken over by UAVs.

The door to the rooms opens and Captain Simmons of USS Kitty Hawk enters the room.

"Attention on deck." The pilots stood up to salute the captain

"At ease, Gentlemen. please be seated."

The pilots returned back to their seats.

"At Ten Hundred hours our Arial recon detected a large Titan horde converging towards the second wall breach. It is still unknown how and what created this large hole on that 50ft wall but whatever did this is much larger than any giant we have encountered before."

He points towards the large footprints displayed on the screen beside the second wall.

"Man, that's big."

"I pity those marines on the ground."

"How big it might be, I doubt it will be able to take a bunch of Tomahawks to its face."

Pilots murmured among themselves.

"1st Combat Battalion has been ordered to engage and try to secure the perimeter around the breach. Your wing's job is to prevent as many giants as possible from crossing the breach until 1st Battalion arrives and then provide close air support and help them hold the line until they are reinforced."

"Remember you are not authorized to engage any targets inside the city walls until those targets are being precisely marked by the marines on the ground. The city is still populated by a large human population and I do not want unnecessary collateral damage."

"Any questions."

"..."

"Very well, Dismissed and happy hunting."

( 15 minutes later, USS Kitty Hawk bridge)

Admiral Rutledge looked through the bridge's windows down towards the Flight deck where the first F/A 18 is being prepped for launch.

"Captain," he says. "I want our fighter aircrafts in the skies all the time. We have to make a wall of steel and fire between the wall and those giants."

"Yes, Admiral" Captain Simmons replies.

Rutledge looks on as the first of many fighter sorties took off from the decks of the Carrier.

"This is going to be a long day," he said to himself.

* * *

 _Hey guys here the second part of the First contact. Now those who think the interaction between UNEC and Souct regiment was short, well I don't think Erwin and especially Levi will wait and chat when the second wall is being breached and Titans are pouring in about literally unbelievable facts that these humans are not from just Island but from another world. So I decided to keep it short._

 _ **Next Chapter** \- The Struggle for Trost_


	6. Chapter 6 : Struggle for Trost Pt1

**Chapter 6: Struggle for Trost pt. I**

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

Wall Rose stood at the frontline and as the Last line of Defense against the Titans, after the fall of Wall Maria five years ago. The Gate at the city of Trost became the entrance for humanity's expedition into former lost territories of wall Maria now dubbed as Titan territory by many.

Being the closest town to the breach in Wall Maria and a likely target for further Titan incursion into already diminished Human lands. The town which was a bustling centre for inter-wall trade and commerce had now being converted into a fortress. It was some of the first cities to have been installed with the latest developed Wall mounted rail cannons. Nearly eight hundred soldiers are stationed in and out of the city around the year. Expected for the rise in the number of troops to one thousand at the end of this year. Strategies and contingency plans were prepared for a possible Titan attack. The town was stocked with the enormous amount of munitions and supplies to hold off any titan invasion for at least five to six days. The Government and the Military assured its people the city would never fall to the Titans.

But all the preparations, promises came to nought when the mighty sixty feet Colossal Titan reappeared in front of the Trost city gates with a struck of lightning like it happened five years ago. It blew the soldiers on the top off the wall with a huge burst of steam from its body and destroyed the cannons and rails on the top of the wall. It then went on to destroy the gate with a with tremendous force. The gate crumbled and debris flew all around leaving a massive hole in the wall.

Eren Yeager, a survivor of the Titan invasion of Wall Maria five years ago and part of the 104th Cadet Corps was on the cannon clean-up duty when the Colossal Titan appeared. He along with his comrades were blown away from off the due to its intense steam. Fueled by the intense hatred he had for the titans for losing his family to them he climbed back on the wall to drew his blades and ran towards his opponent with his eyes burning in anger at the monster that was before him.

The Colossal titan drew his hand back and sent it flying towards him. Eren jumped off the wall when its hand impacted it. As Eren hooked on to the titan the cannons on the wall were smashed as the titan dragged its arms across.

"It took out the cannons. It is intelligent after all," he said to himself.

The titan noticing Eren on his hands tried to shake him off. Eren jumped off firing his 3DMG cables and moved in an arc towards the titan's nape. Once in position, he launched himself towards the monster's nape to deliver the killing blow. But the Colossal titan soon noticed the impending danger and sent a gust of steam towards Eren throwing him off his course.

Eren grunted at the pressure and heat of the colossal titan. After a few seconds when the steam of heat let up, he charged once again and slashed his blades at the presumed colossal Titan's nape only to his surprise find out it had vanished in thin air.

Hooking himself on to the wall he looked at the surrounding finding nothing except the massive foot prints of the colossal titan and the rubble and debris of the gate.

"Like five years back colossal titan disappeared, just as it had appeared," he said to himself.

Eren returned back on to the top of the wall. Sad and frustrated for unable to kill the colossal titan when he got the chance.

He was greeted by Connie and Thomas. Two of his friends from the training corps.

"I 'm Sorry. I let him go," he said.

"Why are you apologizing for? Thomas said. "You charged head-on while we couldn't even..."

"Guys." Connie cut him off. " This is no time for chatting. The wall is breached! If it is not fixed quickly, the Titans will be getting in again."

At the very moment, a Garrison soldier arrived at the scene. "What are you waiting for ?" he said.

"The strategy for handling the appearance of colossal titan is already in motion. Return back to HQ immediately. Anyone who made contact with it, report it with every detail."

The Cadets stood in attention and saluted.

"Yes, sir." They all replied in unison.

"I pray for your success," Connie added.

The Cadets soon pulled out and the soldiers from the Garrison division arrived at the scene. They soon started setting up defences around the breach and prepared the surviving cannons on the wall.

* * *

 **Trost, Garrison Division, Advance Team**

A massive titan horde of titans began approaching the destroyed gate. Sensing the large buffet just on the other side of the breach titans began to bunch up together.

The Garrison began manning their defences for the upcoming attack. On the ground, several cannons and barricades were being set up surrounding the breached gate. On the walls the cannons were loaded with HE shells and their crews aimed them at the targets, waiting for them to come into cannon's range.

As soon as the titans came close to the wall, the Garrison opened fire unleashing a volley of cannon fire at the titans.

Very few of the rounds hit dead centre blasting the Titans nape killing them off. Some were able to disable others. But most missed their marks. The Cannons were reloaded and the second volley was sent at the monsters way. This time inflicting more damage than their previous volley.

"Charge." the Garrison commander ordered.

The soldiers leapt from the walls on the attack to press their advantage of the titan's injuries.

At first, their assault worked. Several crippled titans were cut down by the soldiers with ease before more titans joined the fray. One by one they began to get surrounded and killed by the titans. Titan's overwhelming size and their numbers were too much for them to handle.

One of the last surviving soldiers tried to escape to the top of the wall. He hooked his cables on to the wall and tried to get away when out of nowhere an abnormal leapt at him. He tried to dodge it but the titan was too fast. It caught him in the mid air. It slowly began to swallow him alive down his throat when he desperately tried to fight it by sticking his blade into the face of the monster. In return, the titan raised his jaws and brought it down on him. He screamed in pain and the valuable moments of his life ran before his eyes. As he slowly began to close his eyes, through his fading vision he could see the titans tearing through the barricade on the breached gate and the sound of cannon fire and screams of men coming from the other side as the titan horde began to enter through the breach en mass.

Inside the gate, the barricades and cannons were swept aside and the Titans poured into the city. Soldiers were being eaten left and right as they tried to fight back and slow down the titans from entering further into the city. In the midst of this chaos and slaughter, no one could hear the distant noises of the screeching of the flying F/A-18s coming down to rain hell on the Titans.

* * *

 **Sky Above Trost**

Capt. Charles callsign Falcon one leads his squadron soar through the skies of the Alien world towards the human city now named as 'Trost' according to the locals for softening the ground and provide air support for 1st Combat Battalion. Like the reconnaissance mission hours ago he and his squadron volunteered to lead the first air strike against the giants.

"Captain !, the giants are crossing through the breach. I don't detect any human heat signs in the area. The local defenders must have been wiped out." His co- pilot worriedly informed him.

"What is the present location of 1st Battalion right now ?"

"They are still a 4 miles away."

'Damn it !' Charles said to himself.

 _"HQ this is Falcon one, we are late, Giants have already steamrolled through the local defences and are now entering the city in very large numbers. Please advise over."_

 _..._

 _"Falcon one proceed as planned. You are to engage the Giants outside the wall. At no circumstances, you are to bomb the city. Leave the ones inside to 1st Battalion over."_

 _"Roger that HQ. Falcon one out."_

Charles quickly changes his frequencies.

"This is Falcon one to all. Prepare for the bombing run."

The squadron of sixteen fighters soon divided themselves into pre designated Finger-Four formations for the attack.

Falcon one along with his formation took a sharp right turn and then dived towards the ground. As soon as they dropped their payload of unguided Mark 81 bombs on the large concentration of giants in the open and they pulled up.

The bombs hit their mark. It blew up a large concentration of giants on the ground sending hot crimson blood and body parts all over the place. The attack was soon followed up by other formations as they dropped their massive payloads on to the un expecting giants on the ground.

Falcon's formation soon turned around for another attack run, this time with their cannons and missiles raining hell down Giants those were cut to bits.

"Our attacks are not that effective," Albert commented as he saw several Giants those napes weren't were harmed were regenerating from their mind-boggling wounds. One was literally torn to half but it still kept on crawling towards the breach as the rest part of its body began to regenerate.

"It doesn't matter," Charles replied. "We are here just to slow those monsters long enough for our ground units to arrive and take them out."

"Roger."

* * *

 **Trost, Garrison Headquarters**

At the Garrison's headquarters, the soldiers and the cadets alike were making preparations for the upcoming battle. Blades were stocked, gas canisters were filled and 3DM Gears were checked for any defects. Soldiers those were fully equipped were gathering at the headquarters courtyard.

After every soldier was equipped and ready. The commander in charge of the Trost District, Captain Kitz Woerman ordered a fall in.

The courtyard was filled with scared, panicked and confused soldiers and Cadets. Many were scared to for their lives, knowing full well, they were going to face the entity that pushed humanity into near extinction.

"Attention" Woerman yelled in his loud and terrified voice.

"Just like in the training, split up into your individual squads. You will be under Garrison command. Your duties are to assisting in providing supplies, communication, and sweeping up the titans. The first line of defence will be the front line unit of the Garrison. The second line will be the cadet squads under our command. The rearguard will be Garrison's elite units."

"We have already received word that the vanguard unit has been annihilated !"

Many cadets and soldiers face turned white at this information.

"The outer gates have been destroyed and the Titans have encroached upon the city. This means the armoured Titan might show at any moment to breach the inner gate."

"Thats.."

"No way."

"If wall Rose falls..."

"Silence !"

"The frontline units are already engaged in combat. There is but one goal in this operation: Defend Wall Rose until the civilians are evacuated. Also let me remind you, desertion is a capital punishment."

"Men vow your hearts to devote your lives for humanity !"

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." The Soldiers and Cadets alike yelled and saluted in unison.

Soldiers and cadets began to form up in their own squads.

Jean Kirschtein a cadet planning to join the Military Police and live a comfortable life in the interior had all gone to mess. If the attack had just postponed for a day he would be on his way to Capital by tomorrow. He was angry due to his hopeless situation and was sure he will be dead before the end of the day.

Distracted Jean bumped into Eren. "Fuck off !" he yelled at him.

"Hey, Jean! What's with you ?"Eren asked.

Jean grabbed Eren by his collar. "What's with me?!, don't give me that crap, you sucidal asshole!. You wanted to join the Survey corps!, you were prepared to feed yourself to the Titans already. I was going to the interior tomorrow, goddammit!

"Calm down Jean."

"Just chill out and accept my death?!"

"No!, remember our three years of training. We have been on the verge of death many times during those years. Some actually died, some ran away, and some were sent away. But we survived! Didn't we? We will survive today too. You will survive today and you're going to interior tomorrow! Got it."

Watching this escalation Connie who was around tried to intervene.

"Guys stop fighting. We are..."

 _*BOOM*_

A loud explosion was heard coming from the direction of the wall and the ground shook by the force of it. Everyone's attention was now towards the sound of the explosion along came a roaring sharp noise intertwined with it.

"What's that?" A cadet asked.

"Those can't be the cannons, right? the advance team is wiped out and the noise was way too much louder than a normal cannon." Another added.

Just after a fraction of second, later more explosions could be heard from the direction of the wall. Thick black smoke began to rise which was clearly visible from the Garrison's HQ.

"You send someone and find out what is going on out there," Woermann ordered to one of his subordinates.

On the top of the wall. Captain Hannes a Garrison soldier and another survivor from the fall of Wall Maria could see everything unfold. Though it was hard he could visible see several flying objects with roaring noises flying low and dropping things on the top of the titans which resulted in these big explosions. Though he couldn't see the results of those blasts. He was somewhat glad those objects were helping them in slowing the Titans.

* * *

 **Alien World, UNEC 1st battalion, En route to Wall Rose**

 _"Overload to Yankee actual, be advised Falcon one reports the Giants have already entered the city through the breach. Recommend being prepared for Giant eradication operation over."_

 _"Copy that Overload. What's on the situation on the reinforcements, over."_

 _"2nd battalion is still preparing for the operation. A detachment of Helicopter-borne German Naval Force Protection troops with Cobra gunships support are on the way. ETA 30 minutes over."_

 _"Affirmative HQ, over and out."_

Alistair changes his radio frequencies.

"This is Yankee actual to all. The Giants have got through the breach and are attacking the humans on the other side of the wall as we speak. As planned before Alpha, Charlie and Warhammar companies will make a perimeter around the breach and hold it. Bravo will secure the other side of the breach and begin eradication operation. Are we clear over?"

" _This is Alpha Affirmative."_

 _"Bravo. Roger."_

 _"Charlie acknowledged."_

 _"Warhammar actual. Roger that."_

"Warhammar actual I want you to attach one of your tanks to the Bravo company in their operation. over."

 _"Roger that. Yankee actual will do. over and out."_

Alistair places back the radio. As the column was getting closer to their target the distant noises of the jets bombing the crap out of those monsters became more nearer.

Suddenly his radio crackled to life.

 _"This is Warhammar actual. We visual on the objective over."_

"This is Yankee actual, battalion reform into defensive formation 2."

As ordered the column began to slow down and form up. Three tanks lead the front, two in the middle and other two in the rear. Trucks and Humvees were in between of the column protected by the LAVs on both the flanks.

"Yankee Actual to Falcon one, cease your attack we are moving in to plug the breach over."

 _"Roger that Yankee actual. Good hunting Falcon one out."_

After receiving word that the battalion was ready to move. "So it has begun," he said to himself. Pressing his radio's send button he said.

"1st Battalion MOVE OUT!. obliterate any naked freak that gets inside your weapon's range."

The Column began to move through the forested area leading towards the wall. They soon began encountering Titans attracted towards the mass of humans moving through their land.

The tanks and LAVs on the move opened up on the encroaching titans. Blasting many where they stood. Some titans napes were destroyed out right killing them, others were crippled enough to pose any significant threat for awhile.

The column trekked through the open creator filled area (Thanks to Falcon squadron) between the forest and the wall firing at anything that got into their firing range.

"T3 Giant on the left."

"Turn the turret to our 10 o clock left "

"Target in sight."

"Fire !"

The T-72s 125mm unleashed an HE shell that hit the Giant at its dead centre blowing it apart.

"Reload."

Maksakov wiped the sweat from his forehead. His Platoon was the spearhead of the Battalion and the duty to clear the path was on him and his platoon's tank crews.

"How much far are we from the breach ?" His loader asked

"700 metres approx," he replied.

"Fire only at the giants those are in our path or the T3 ones. We have to conserve ammo for our stand at the breach."

" _Da Ser"_ his crew members replied in unison.

In the middle of the column, Alistair could see the fighting unfold on his screen inside his LAV C-2. The live images of the battle were relayed to him and the base command through a Recon aircraft up in the air.

The column was now 300 meters from the breach.

"All forward elements concentrate your fire on the tangos around the breach." He ordered through his radio.

Warhammar Company's 1st tank platoon and Alpha Company LAVs soon eradicated the Giant presence around the breach. The Battalion then moved on to create a defensive perimeter around the breach. A Tank from the 1st Platoon held its position right in front of the breach and killing any giant that tried to cross from inside the city attracted by the sudden presence of large numbers of humans just outside the wall waiting for the LAVs to takeover. Shortly later on Bravo company moved in gunning any Giant around the breach and securing the other side. The wooden bridges on the defensive moats created around the gate were predicted not to be tank friendly. Not to take any chances on those and losing the only way into the city, it was decided not to move the tanks in until the situation got really dire.

"Overload this is Yankee actual. We have set up a defensive perimeter around. Bravo company has set up a perimeter inside the city and are preparing to move further in. over."

 _"Acknowledged Yankee actual. out"_

Marines outside started getting out of the LAVs and the trucks to join the defensive line.

"Marines hold your fire until you see their whites in their eyes. Do not waste your ammo, fire only when you have a confirmed kill on your target." Captain Morrison ordered.

"Yes, Sir." His men replied in unison. In the background, the firing of the LAV chain guns and the Tanks main guns echoed as they gunned down any approaching Giant.

Alistair got out of his LAV and joined the Marine company commanders waiting for him just outside.

"Is Bravo Company ready to further into the city Captain Edward ?."

"Yes, sir they are ready for action."

 _*BOOM*_

"Those Russian tankers are surely racking up more kills today," Morrison commented.

"At the end of the day, US Marines as always will be on the top," Edward said with a smirk.

"Good, Edward you may now proceed inland. But be careful where I was informed the local defences are withholding our tanks to move in. If Giants concentration is too much fallback and holds the present perimeter."

"Roger That, sir. About the tanks, I am certain my Marines are up to the task even without them. We will just Improvise, adapt and overcome."

"Oorah to that," Alistair commented with a smile.

"Oorah !" Others joined in.

Captain Edward leaves to join his company at the mouth of the breach for the Giant eradication operation.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update guys. Being held up for my exams, writer's block and the other story I write._

 _ **Next Chapter** \- The Struggle for Trost Pt. II_


	7. Chapter 7 : Struggle for Trost Pt2

**Chapter 7: Struggle for Trost pt.2**

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, Bravo Company 1st UNEC Battalion**

When the Bravo Company entered through the Breach they were greeted by a gruesome sight. The area was littered with bodies and remains of the defenders and broken barricades, weapons and cannons. By the looks of it, these people put up an ineffective defence against the giants and were overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. After eliminating the few Giants around the area including the one stuck in the moat and was trying in vain to crawl out with a 25mm Chain gun round and securing a perimeter Capt. Edward walks in holding an M4 in his hands, looking around as his men were removing the bodies or what remains of the defenders from the way for the LAVs, not wanting to crush them under their wheels and preparing themselves to move in deeper into the city.

"Sir, 1st, 2nd and 3rd Platoons are ready to move in." his XO informs.

"Giants incoming upfront !" A marine warned pointing at small group consisting of both T1 and T2 giants.

"What are you waiting for? light them up." He yelled.

The Humvees and the LAV support opened fire with pinpoint accuracy hitting right on their necks and destroying their napes. They tumbled down dead and began to evaporate.

"Clear !"

Edward turns his attention and looks at the aerial image of the city on his Tough book which is used as a map for this operation. The city's construction and buildings are equivalent to the ones from the 1800s, A single main road which is the only path large enough for the support vehicles and lots of smaller and congested alleyways like the pre-industrial cities only for the infantry making them a perfect place for Giant ambush nightmare. There are still pathways enough for the LAVs to fit in but manoeuvring them inside will be impossible. The single main road is connected with two other roads leading to the Western and the Eastern parts of the city. The main street leads straight to the centre where a large castle is located. Probably local military HQ or house of the city's mayor and then towards the inner wall's gate.

"Sir, the city is too big for a single company to clear those monsters out." his XO pointed out.

"I know that Lieutenant but the Battalion have no men and vehicles to spare. We have to make do with what we got." He replies back. To this, his XO nodded.

"Good." looking back at the tough book he said. "Send 1st and 2nd Platoon through the central road and 3rd on the road on the left. 4th will be advancing through the right flank on the banks of the river."

"Add additional AT teams with the 5th and 6th Platoons they will be the ones those have the task on pacifying the inner city blocks between our advance. Their LAVs will be distributed among the other Platoons as manoeuvrability inside those small alleyways and roads is practically impossible."

"Yes, Sir." His XO says and relays the command.

Edward looks down. He was basically sending 5th and 6th Platoon on a suicide mission. But he had no other choice these Platoons were the only ones that had veterans from the Cuba campaign and know well how to fight in a congested city like this. Though other platoons were extensively trained in city combat those trainings were only done in a modern city environment. Panic in combat is another factor when killing these monsters from a mile away is pretty easy but when coming face to face with them might weaver the will of any grown man. Adding an extra AT or Giant killer teams to them would be a boast in firepower. Their guns are also basically pea shooters against these giants. Leaving the AT teams only the Designated Marksman, Grenadiers and the MG gunners has sufficient firepower to even pierce their necks to saturate their napes for the kill. (Note 7.62 rounds can penetrate through the harden Titan skin from the front) Other troops are armed with M4 and M16 rifles with 5.56 bullets, enough to blind those monsters or distract their attention towards you. They can be only effective if they can hit and saturate the Giant's exposed nape directly from behind. Moreover, 7.62 rounds are only effective against the T2 class Giants leaving only the Grenadiers and AT teams left to deal with the more dangerous T1 and aggressive T3 giant classes. Without the LAVs, Humvees and their mounted 50 Cal machineguns and Grenade launchers are the only vehicular support they are going to have.

When he receives info that the Platoons are ready he quickly orders his Radio operator to inform Alistair that the operation is about to begin.

* * *

 **Trost, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

Eren's squad was standing on the roof of a building looking towards the direction of the breach and those big explosions they heard some time ago. Now it was replaced by the sound of cannon fire. The explosions before and rumours about the sighting of flying objects in the skies have already sent a wave of confusion and speculations among the ranks of the military. But this matter had to be brushed aside for the time being. The Titans were still entering the city and their numbers were growing at an alarming rate and the city was not fully evacuated yet. So the Cadets and the soldiers were sent to their designated defensive locations as planned before.

Armin Arlert a survivor from the fall of Wall Maria and childhood friend of Eren stood on the roof with his squad. He was rememorizing the teaching of his instructors on the weakness of the Titans. He was also thinking about the rumours about the explosions from outside and now very close to the wall. Until his thoughts were broken by Eren.

"Hey, Armin! don't you think this is a great chance." He said to this best friend with great enthusiasm.

After the fall and death of his only family his Grandfather by the hands of the Titans he lived with his friends Eren and his foster sister Mikasa for a year working in the fields until they were able to enlist in the military and now he stood here waiting to enter his first battle against the Titans even before he graduated from the Training Corps.

"If we prove ourselves in today's battle before even entering the Scouting regiment, surely they would promote us right up the ladder."

"Yeah! without a doubt!" he replies with a wary smile.

"Not to burst your bubble, but quite a few of us are aiming for joining the Scouts this year !" One of their squadmate Mina Carolina joins in.

"I lagged behind you Eren!, I am not going to lose this time." Thomas declares.

"That's the spirit, Thomas!"

"Let's have a contest to see you slays more Titans!" Thomas said.

 _*Bang_ *

They all turn their attention towards the source of the noise.

"Eren whom do you think are firing those cannons ?" Armin asks.

"We don't know till now Armin. Anyone trying to get near the source didn't return. We can now only put our attention at slaying the titans and helping in the evacuation."

Armin nods in response

"Squad 34, advance! Assist the frontline guard!" A Garrison officer orders.

"Right! Let's go!"

Drawing their blades they all yelled in response

"Yeahhh"

The squad using their ODM gears advanced towards the battlefront. They were filled with excitement, fear and courage they mustered to fight with the enemies of humanity. Until Eren noticed a large number of titans advancing through the city virtually unopposed.

"The Titans advanced this far ?!" Carolina said with wide eyes

"The front guard's already been crushed?!" Thomas yelled astonished to see the veteran troops have already been wiped out.

"What our Glory hunger seniors doing?" Another Cadet said.

'I thought the situation to be bad, but this bad...' Eren's thought was interrupted when he heard someone yelling at them from behind.

"Stop!, hold your advance now!"

Eren looked back to see a Garrison soldier was following them. Being a soldier meant he ranks higher than him and he decided to comply with the order and stop at a nearby building.

"Who is in charge of your squad ?" The soldier asked

"I am Sir!" Eren stepped forward.

"What are your orders?"

"To assist the front guard in holding the Titans at bay. Sir!"

"Well, cancel that order cadet, there is no front guard left to support, I am now ordering you now all to fall back to the HQ with me."

The cadets' eyes widen some of their went pale with this new info.

"But sir, with all due respect you cannot order us to fallback," Eren says determine not to lose his chance on having his revenge.

"I can, I am Captain Hermann of the Front Guard or you can say what left of it. I have a very vital informati..."

 _*Bang* Bang* Bang*_

"That!" he said by pointing towards the source of the sound. "An unknown has entered through the breach and are engaging the titans as we speak. If weren't for those outsiders distracting a lot of titans towards them I would have been surely been Titan's morning meal. We have to inform the command at the HQ about this unknown force. Though we don't know their clear intentions we can still work with them save the city."

Soon more cannon fire could be heard again. But this time it was far closer.

"You three." pointing towards Armin, Carolina and another cadet. "Go through the middle section and inform any Cadet squads you meet to fall back towards the HQ. With the Titans Dwindling numbers, it will be easier for us to hold them there. And for rest of you follow me to meet the district commander, if I fall on the way, one of you must get this vital information to captain Woermann. Am I clear."

"But sir."

"No buts cadet. This is an order from a superior officer and you will obey no matter what or I will execute you for treason."

This effectively silenced Eren.

"Yes sir!" the replied.

"Good. Now move out!"

The squad split into two Armin and Carolina going towards the east where most of the Cadet squads have been deployed. While Eren grudgingly followed Hermann towards the HQ.

(20 Minutes later)

Armin sat on the ground holding his injured right hand from the fall. His left eye was closed due to the Blood pouring out from his wounded forehead. He couldn't comprehend what just happened a few minutes ago. After receiving orders from the captain his group went on to inform any cadet squads they encountered on the way. They were only able to locate only two squads before noticing their ODMs were nearly out of gas. Deciding it was time to fall back the group turned around towards the HQ but suddenly out of nowhere an abnormal titan ambushed them in mid-air. One of their members was caught by its jaws.

Knowing it was too late to save him they decided to move on but Carolina's cables were caught by a titan bringing her down. Armin hearing her cries for help turned around to rescue her squadmate. But at the very moment, he ran out of gas. He crashed on the stone-paved road with a thud and rolled several meters due to speed he was in during his fall. While trying to get up he found out his right arm was out of action, his left leg had a sprain and he was filled with cuts and bruises. The worst is his forehead.

Mustering all his strength he got up and began to walk using the nearby houses and objects as pillars. Hearing someone's cries he limped towards the spot only to find the couple Hanna and Franz present there.

On the ground lay the lifeless mutilated body of Franz who was surrounded by his own pool of blood. On the top of him, Hanna was frantically trying to revive him. Armin walks towards them and falls on his knees. Franz was already torn in half.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh."

Suddenly Armin began to cry and wail in anguish. The ground shook around them as titans began to arrive at their location noticing a group of humans to feed upon.

He was too much in a shock to move even an inch as the titan's giant hands reach to grab him.

But Suddenly a trail of smoke pass over their heads and hit the titan on his centre blasting the monster apart. The hot Titan blood splashed on him and Hanna. Armin slowly looks back, watching men in strange clothing were yelling and running towards him and firing their strange weapons at the Titans.

* * *

 **Trost, Bravo Company, 5th Platoon**

2nd Lt Hector Nantz, a veteran from the Cuban campaign led his rifle platoon through the streets of the deserted city. The Humvees and marines moved slowly through the alleyways. They scanned every corner, roads and houses for a giant or a survivor from the carnage before advancing further. All they found were mangled bodies or their parts laying around on the ground. Their platoon by sheer luck or grace of lord almighty had yet to face any giant in their advance unlike the others those are faced with heavy resistance from the giants. The giants were attracted towards a large group of humans gathered in a single area and sound. The major mechanized push by the 1st, 2nd and 4th Platoons was facing more heat from the attracted giants rather than his and the 6th Platoon for the most part.

Nantz disembarks from his Humvee and began walking along with his men.

"Sir"

Nantz looks back. "What is it, Mason ?"

The Marine hands him an odd-looking broken sword with a trigger and string attached to its end. The blades of this weapon looked extremely sharp on its edges.

"Sir, I found this on one of the dead natives. Sir, from the looks of it these people are fighting these monsters with swords and Napoleonic era cannons" he said.

"I know," Nantz replies and gives it back. "Get this in the back of the Humvee, it might be useful later."

Mason nods and places it in the humvees cargo hold and then returns back to join his squad.

A few minutes later they suddenly heard someone wailing not very far from their present position.

Sensing someone's life is in danger, Nantz yells. "What are you waiting for?" Pointing towards the direction of the wail, "go go go"

The marines on the foot began rushing to the location of the survivor, Humvees closely following behind.

The first squad to reach the area saw a blonde injured boy sitting there crying and a girl not far from him trying to revive a person on the ground with CPR. An enormous 10mtr giant was walking towards them and those people weren't moving an inch.

"Heyyyy." one of the marines called out.

"Get out of there." But it was of no use.

Those people on the ground were in too much shock to notice them or the monster focused on them for his next meal.

"Open fire. Distract that bastard."

They trained their guns at the giant open fire. The bullets pierced through the giant's eyes. It began shrieking in pain. The AT team took over and fired a rocket through their SMAW launcher. It hit directly at the Giant's centre and blasting it to bits. They began advancing at the survivors.

They picked up the blonde boy who looked no more than 15 years old and was in shock and injured. After the Medic patched him up they placed him on a stretcher and loaded him on one of the humvees. For the girl, she resisted and didn't want to leave the mutilated body of a young man on the ground she was trying to revive sometime ago. She had to cuffed for her own safety and was placed in the same Humvee along with the boy, to be taken back to the breached gate where a temporary aid station had been set up.

As the Humvee turned to leave several more Giants ranging 15 m to 5 m advancing towards them.

"Marines !, What we do to the creatures that tried to replace us in the Food Chain?"

"Kill!" his men responded as they prepared themselves for a stand in the intersection.

"What to do the enemies of humanity?"

"Kill"

"Open Fire!, toast their assholes "

Humvee mounted 50 Cal Machine gun opened up, ripping the T3 titans apart. Marines opened fire with their rifles, machine guns and grenade launchers at the larger ones trying to hit their weak spots. An abnormal giant leapt out from nowhere and collided with a humvee sending the gunner flying and turning it around crushing another. It caught another marine who was firing at it with his rifle and ripped him into half and crushed another under its feet. One of the Grenadiers turned his M32 MGL grenade launcher and unloaded all his grenades on it.

The creature fell down on the ground. But as its nape was not hit it began to regenerate. An MG gunner taking this opportunity climbed on the top of the giant and unloaded half of his magazine on the neck of the creature and destroying its nape and killing it.

The fighting would go on for next half an hour where 5th Platoon would hold on a group of 15 giants including one T3 leaper class on their own clearing the area of any giant presence and fell back to the breach for resupply and rearm.

* * *

 **UNEC 1st battalion, Wall Rose**

Alistair looks on as F/A-18 jets conduct another bombing run on the mass of Giants gathered on the edge of the forest. Any giant that survives the bombing run were effectively put down by tanks and LAVs. The weather was also changing. The sun was slowly being covered by dark clouds and rainfall was expected at any moment.

The giant numbers began to dwindle as per the recent reconnaissance report. If their numbers kept on declining by the current margin, he would be able to send some reinforcements for Bravo company in their operation.

"Sir!, we have choppers coming from the south." A Marine says pointing towards the direction where a group of choppers were visible flying towards them.

Slowly the sound of the helicopters rotor blades was audible.

 _"This is Yeager actual to Yankee actual. Where do you need us over ?"_ his radio crackled to life.

"This is Yankee actual, I want you to take your attack helicopters and troops and help Bravo company in the Giant eradication operation. Over."

 _"Roger that, Yankee actual over and out."_

Four Cobra attack helicopters, two NH90 and a Seahawk flew over right their heads above the walls and into the city on the other side.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** I have used the image of the City of Trost from Anime as a reference to plan out the military operations in the city. Well, I decided to mention this not to put people in confusion. _

_Hey, guys Peacekeeper here with another chapter. So I have decided to divide this arc into 3 or 4 parts. So there will be another chapter filled with lots of action and another with the aftermath of the Battle of Trost._ _Don't forget to review._

 _ **Next Chapter:** Struggle for Trost pt.3_


	8. Chapter 8 : Struggle for Trost Pt3

**Chapter 8: Struggle for Trost Pt.3**

* * *

 **Trost, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

"Yeahhhhhhh" Eren yelled at the top of his voice as he slashed through another titan's nape. Covered in the blood of the monster he lands back on the roof of a building satisfied as he had dealt another blow to the beings that drove humanity to near extinction.

He dropping his used blades and attached a new pair from the boxes attached to his ODM gear on his thighs. This was the second titan kill of the day, the first one was being a 5-meter titan that had caught on one of his squadmates and was about to push him inside its jaws when he dropped down on that monster literally like a maniac and slashed its nape. He also had already helped in taking down two more with the rest of his squad.

The raw recruits from the 104th Training corps had somehow successfully a surprise to many have been holding out against the Titans on their own for last two hours. This has been possible due to the effective command of Captain Hermann from the Garrisons and the unknown force which had been holding off the bulk of Titan horde at bay near the breach. The strategy on taking down the Titans was simple ' _use your numbers as your advantage.'_ Two squads of cadets would gang up on a single Titan and kill it by using their numerical advantage. But this success didn't come without a price. Though the number of titans assaulting their line has dwindled the loss of life kept on rising. The line of defence the cadets have established had been shrinking every minute. For every dead Titan, at least four human lives were lost in combat. Moreover, many titans advanced unopposed through the defensive lines where the cadets were unable to deploy due to the wide front.

"Eren! we have been ordered to fall back to Captain Hermann's location." Thomas called out for him.

"Why!, we were doing fine here," he replied taking a quick glance at the slowly evaporating Titan.

"I don't know but orders are orders we have to go now."

"Fine lead the way then."

Launching his grapple hooks from his gear he along rest of his squad leapt from this roof of this building to another moving towards their temporary HQ.

* * *

 **Trost**

Captain Hermann stood over the roof of a house looking towards the fallen Garrison HQ. Their only source to resupply his men was now gone. According to the survivors, the storage is now filled with 4-5 meter Titans. On sight of upcoming titans, Captain Woermann from the Elite forces did the unexpected. He abandoned his post along with his seasoned troops under the pretence of organizing reinforcements left the HQ virtually undefended. Leaving it in the hands of undertrained supply units. These units were massacred when the smaller titans barged in through the front gate devouring any human they could they lay their hands on.

"That fucking Coward." He cursed stomping his foot on the ground. "Who the hell made that bastard Captain of the Elites."

The situation had gone desperately for the cadets. They don't know their primary objective to evacuate civilians was achieved or had failed, After the fall of HQ they now had no connection with the rest of the command and the military. Along with staggering casualties most of the units were also running out of fuel for their ODMs. The supply corps was also out of gas. Not wanting to leave the men behind the Titan lines without fuel in their gears and blades to fight to own their own he ordered a retreat of all surviving squads to fall back and regroup at his position. After dealing with the few titans lurking around the castle and rescuing the surviving soldiers they began preparing themselves for an assault to retake the HQ.

He slowly turned around looking back towards the rest of the city they just abandoned to the Titans. The noise of sporadic musket and cannon fire could be heard at a distance. Black smoke rose from several buildings as fire from several explosions caught onto them.

Several attempts were made to establish contact but ended in failure. The concentration of the Titans in those areas were too high for the cadets to pass through. Two whole squads were lost before it was decided to stop sending any more men for the futile mission to contact the outsiders.

After a few minutes of waiting the surviving squads began arriving and regroup at his position.

"Captain !" He heard someone called out for him.

Looking back he found Eren Yeager, from the Squad 34 walking briskly towards him.

Standing few feet away from him Eren presented a salute. Which Hermann quickly responded by his own.

"Sir, with all due respect why are we falling back, we are successfully holding ourselves against the Titans ?"

He could see the boy's eyes those were beaming with dissatisfaction. From the looks of it, he was disappointed for being called back from the front. Unlike many, those were glad to have survived this long.

From what he had observed Eren Yeager was unique of them all. While many shivered and often ran from the sight of a Titan, which expected from a Cadet who never saw a Titan in his or her life, Eren, on the other hand, would charge headlong for a fight. He never backed away even if it appears to many as a suicidal endeavour. Being a survivor from the fall of Shiganshina the boy had already witnessed the brutality the titans can inflict on humanity first hand. As every man under his command right now is fighting for their survival, Eren on the other hand fight for his vengeance. From what he came to know from several of Eren's friends' revenge is the only thing that is driving the boy do unbelievable deeds.

"We are running out of supplies cadet, most of our units are nearly out of fuel. We cannot fight the titans without our ODMs. You pretty much know that."

"Ye..s, sir," Eren replies with a nod.

"Good. Anything else ?"

"Sir, I would like to know to have to saw the rest of my squad you sent as messengers. I am unable to find them."

"I don't know, You may go inquire others about it."

"Yes, sir." Eren turns around and leaves.

Eren was worried about his childhood friend Armin. For the last two hours, no news about him or the rest of his squad came. After going through all the surviving squads he finally got a few info he can get from them. According to Jean's squad, they were the last ones to see Armin and Mina dust off after informing them about orders to fall back. The possibility of Armin been devoured by a Titan was rising but he didn't want to believe until he saw it happening by his own eyes. Eren wanted to leave everything behind and jump off in search for him. But with his ODM have enough juice to make only one trip, he grudgingly decided to stay put until the HQ is taken from the Titans.

"Hold on Armin," he said to himself. "I will come and get you out of there, even if I had to go alone. I promise."

His thoughts were broken Captain Hermann called out

"Squad leaders Gather up!"

In an instant, he along with several squad leaders gathered around Hermann.

"Is it all of us ?" Hermann asked before taking a quick glance at all the gathered cadets.

He sighs in relief the number of surviving cadets were much more than he anticipated. He patted his own back for keeping so many men alive and combat effective till now.

Clearing his throat he began.

"According to the survivors we have six to seven 5 meters titans crawling inside the main storehouse. In order to get ourselves resupplied, we have to neutralize them first. The plan is simple we will be dividing our forces on how much supply of gas that is available to them. The one with low is going to be joining me in the assault. The rest with enough fuel is going to act as our rear guard. Their objective is to deny any more titans into the HQ premises."

"Any Questions?"

Marco Bodt raised his hand.

"Yes."

"Sir, We are leaving lots of ground unguarded. The Titans are going to bypass us towards the inner gate." He asked

"We have no choice, we are too few to guard on all the fronts. Until we are properly supplied and armed we are going to maintain our perimeter. The Rearguard had to deal with them until then."

"Yes, sir."

"Any more?"

None raised their hands.

"Good," Hermann spoke as he takes a long glance at the abandoned sector of the city where heavy fighting was going on right now.

Turning back towards the assembled cadets he began.

"Men remember we are fortunate enough to survive this long due to the people fighting down there." He points towards the sound of heavy explosions and constant gunfire. With black smoke rising from different parts of the city. "I believe by all my heart they are here to help us fight against the Titans. They are paying in their own blood for every man and woman standing out here alive and well. They holding against the titan hordes at the breach and inside the city."

He took a short pause.

"I want all of you to pray for their survival, pray for them to hold out long enough for our counterattack to began."

"Get ready we will be moving out in five minutes."

In instant cadets began checking their ODMs and dividing themselves as per ordered before.

But suddenly a strange noise diverted their attention towards the sky. Many turned their eyes including Hermann to find its source. Their eyes began to widen as to their awe seven flying objects were hovering over the top of the city. Those objects flew in arrow formation before breaking their formation into small groups.

Two flying objects from the group turned towards them. In a matter of seconds, they were on top of them. Cadets looked in awe as the grey coloured objects zoomed over their heads. Hermann could clearly see to his awe the objects had humans riding inside them. Moreover, those were in the sky knew of their presence and some even waved at them as they flew past and straight towards the inner gate.

"What are those!?"

"How could those things fly?"

"Did you see there was a man inside that thing and he was waving towards us."

These were some of the unanswerable questions asked by many cadets.

"Men, snap out of it," Hermann yelled effectively bringing many back from their thoughts.

"I know you all have a lot of questions. So do I, but this is not the right time. We have to concentrate on surviving to live to fight another day. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They responded.

"Assault group MOVE OUT !"

Several hooks were attached to the top level of the castle as the assault group under Hermann barged into their lost HQ through its top floor windows, fully determined to take it back from the Titans no matter whatever the cost.

* * *

 **Trost, Naval Force Protection, German Navy**

"5 Minutes" The Co-pilot called out

"Copy" Lieutenant Rudolf from the _Seebataillion_ replied.

He Turned towards his men.

"Okay, men listen up, as per recent situation report the 1st Battalion is bogged down inside the city unable to move further due to heavy Giant presence. Recon show there is still a considerable civilian population in the area near the inner gate. With the local surviving military units have fallen back to their central HQ 'the castle', the Giants have now the free reign of the rest city and many are advancing towards the evacuation zone as we speak. Our objectives are to assist the local forces and defend the evacuation zone at all costs."

" _Jawohl"_ his men responded.

His men were scared he could see that in their faces. It would also be a wholesome lie if he said he himself wasn't. Training against dummies and fighting against the real monsters was a whole new affair. The major problem being the regeneration capabilities of the enemy and the near uselessness of their standard assault rifles which he held in his hands. For the same reason, half of his platoon was armed with Grenade launchers which would he believed would tip the balance in their favour while facing these monsters without armour support.

" _Herr Leutnant,_ I suggest you get back to your seat, we are going to have a bumpy ride ahead."

Rudolf complies

In a matter of seconds, the choppers pulled up towards the sky flying over the massive wall.

Rudolf got a glimpse of the massive walls through the window. He along with some of his men grazed upon them in awe as they Passover them into the city.

On the other side, the battle to free the city of Giant menace raged on.

As planned before the Cobras broke formation and began engaging the Giants blocking 1st Battalion's advance.

The Seahawk and the German NH 90 flew straight towards the inner gate while the last transport chopper disgorged its troops near the breach.

"30 Seconds"

"Men, remember your training and we will make out of this hell alive." He yelled out.

The helicopter's side doors slid open as they make a flying pass over the castle drawing attention from the locals on the top of the buildings.

'The locals speak in _Deutsche,_ so communication is not going to be a problem but the fact these people are living in fear of the Giants for god knows how many years and it is going to be hard to convince them that they are here to help them.' he thought as he quickly went through all his pieces of equipment.

"five seconds"

The chopper began to hover just over the pathway leading to the inner gates. The civilians on the ground began to pull away in fear and panic as the strange flying object stopped just meters away from them.

"Standby for green light."

"Down the ropes! go! go!" Rudolf yelled as he along with his men rappelled down the ropes and began forming a perimeter around their landing spot.

The Seahawk also unloaded its troops consisting of AT teams before both the helicopters flew away to join the battle going on the far side of the city.

For the locals the sight of oncoming giant flying grey objects spread fear and panic among them. Some looked in awe while many tried to run away but were stopped by the overloaded cart blocking their only path to escape. The few soldiers those were directing the evacuees quickly drew their weapons and formed a defensive line to meet the flying monstrosities. But instead to the surprise of many, they saw the side doors of those objects opening, ropes being thrown out and humans climbing down from them. Donned in light brown garments with several green and deep brown spots all over their clothes they quickly took positions around their landing spot training their weapons those appeared to be short barrel muskets at the soldiers.

Sensing the tense situation and to make their cause is known to the locals Rudolf quickly orders his men to stand down.

"Do not be afraid of us," he said as he raised both his hands in the air not to appear hostile.

"Who the hell are you, people ?!" The Soldier asked.

'Good, the info was correct. These people really speak _Deutsche_ ' Rudolf thought to himself.

"I am Lt. Rudolf from the _Deutsche Navy's Seebatallion_ and part of the United Nations Expeditionary Corps. We are here to provide you assistance in fighting against the Giants menace."

"Giants!, do you mean Titans?" The soldier asked slowly but cautiously lowering his blades. Sensing an odd feeling of relief.

"Yes!, Near the breach on your wall our forces are holding off the Titans as we speak," he said as he pointed towards the outer wall. The distant noise of gun and cannon fire at a distance could be heard.

"S-So they are your people."

"Yes"

Drawing surprised and awe expression from the people around.

Taking a glance he predicted there were still more than 400 civilians on this side of the wall.

"I suggest we must work fast. According to latest reports from our scouts Titans have already bypassed through your castle on the centre of the city and are already converging towards this location. We have to get these people out of the city fast."

This news sends shockwaves around the crowd.

"We need to get out of here!"

"I don't want to get eaten"

The soldiers were also had turned white by this news.

"Why aren't you people doing something of Revees cart, he is blocking the path. Do you want my daughter to die!" A woman with a little girl by her side yelled at the soldier.

"Ma'am plea-" The soldier was cut short when a man began yelling at the top of his voice silencing every other voice that has been raised against him before.

"I am the head merchant from the city's shopping District." he declared shoving his finger on a soldier who tried to intervene.

"Who do you think pays for the food you eat out this morning? Can you come up with enough to feed the city's garrison."

He then turned his attention towards the crowd.

"You all help push. This cargo worth than all your wretched lives combined!, If you can help you will get a share."

For Rudolf, the man's obnoxious declaration of his goods worth more than lives of a human being didn't go well with him.

Ordering his men to stay put he began moving through the crowd towards the said person. The townspeople on the sight of his movement kept their distance from him and moved out of his way.

"Sir, Would you please get your cart out of the way. You are obstructing the evacuation."

"Who you might be? Oh, you are the man who came down from that flying craft of yours." The short balding man said.

"Yes I am, now please take your cart out or I will remove it myself" Rudolf ordered as he kept his cool.

"WHAT?!, you dare to order me!. I am Dimo Reeves the head merchant of this city. You may have come flying through your flying gizmos but you have no authority over me or my men."

The man's goon quickly began forming up behind him.

But before Rudolf could give any response he suddenly felt the ground beneath shake. Then the heavy footsteps could be heard. Trying to determine its source he began to look around along with some of the townspeople those also have felt the same sensations.

"Mommy What's that?" a little girl's curiously asked her mother when suddenly a Titan came running down the street very fast towards them.

The sight of Titan spread fear and panic among the people. They began surging towards the gate in fear of their lives.

"Walls in Heavens! Push if you want to live!" Dimo yells as people began to clump up around the gate trying to push their way to safety. Even the soldiers on the duty of directing the evacuation lost all their will to fight in the sight of the abnormal and joined the people in their attempt to escape to safety.

But for Rudolf, this was completely different.

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" He yelled.

As trained before for this kind of situations. The German troops quickly formed up in their pre-planned designated positions. AT teams at the front, Grenadiers at the second and the rifle and machine gunners supporting them.

"Backblast clear ?!"

"Clear"

"Fire!"

The warhead leaving a trail of smoke head straight towards the oncoming Runner class Giant. But due to the target was on the move the unguided warhead hit the left shoulder of the monster blasting its left arm completely and apply enough force to throw the giant on the ground.

The sound of the blast quickly caught the attention of the civilians as some of them turned around to see the Titan fall on the ground with its left arm completely gone.

"Miss!"

The Titan stood up as if nothing had happened to it. Its left arm began to generate as it slowly began to move towards them.

"Platoon engage, concentrate your fire on that freak's eyes!. Slow it down so we can have a better shot this time."

The assault rifles and machine guns opened up peppering the titan's face with lead. Its eyes were hit blinding it temporarily. It began clutching its face and releasing a deafening roar in pain.

Grasping the situation was in their hands Rudolf quickly fetched a Panzerfaust 3 from a nearby trooper and aimed down the sights at the now slowed down runner class.

"Runner class 250 meters." one of his men informed.

"Backblast clear?"

"Clear!"

"Rocket, Rocket! "

He squished the trigger and the warhead flew from the mouth launcher. Leaving a trail of smoke the unguided rocket hit the Titan just slightly below the neck blasting its head along with its apart sending spat of blood all over the place. It tumbled down of the paved road dead.

Until then many townspeople had halted their mad dash to escape death to witness in awe as the man in brown clothes killed the Titan with a handheld cannon. Along with them was the soldier who greeted them when they landed on their flying machine.

'They killed a titan without the use of the ODM. Their muskets could even fire without the need to reload. Who are these people no soldiers and where have they come from?' he asked himself

Rudolf Still holding his smoking launcher he turned around began walking towards Dimo and his henchmen.

Two of Dimo's men tried to block his path but his troops quickly subdued them.

The cold stare on his face and the launcher in his hand scared that man.

Dimo man slowly backed away by the sight of him and his smoking handheld cannon. With his goons either subdued or too much scared to intervene Rudolf stopped just a few inches from him. Drawing his face closer he said.

"Move your fucking cart out of the way or I promise I will blow your fat ass along with your cargo to hell."

he slowly patted his rocket launcher in the process clearly presenting his point.

Dimo face went white.

"Pu-Pull back the cart," he ordered stuttering as his words weren't coming out in fear.

"Yes chief"

The cart was pulled out and people began to surge through the opening, many thanking Rudolf and his men as they pass by.

"Thank you, mister," a little girl said as they pass by him.

"We are saved, Thanks to you, I am truly grateful." He mother joined in.

In return, he shouldered his rifle brought up the chocolate bar he had with him. He unwrapped it and handed it to the girl.

"Here take this," he said with a smile.

The girl looked at the bar for a second in confusion before finally taking a bite. The sweetness of the chocolate brought up a big smile on her face. As they turned to she thanked him again for the treat she got.

For the moment Rudolf looked as them thinking about his family back home when his radio crackled to life..

 _"This is Yankee actual to Jaeger one come in, over"_

 _"Yankee actual, this is Jaeger one could hear you loud and clear over."_

 _"Jaeger one, SITREP, over."_

 _"Yankee actual, we have already established contact with the local garrison and the evacuation of the civilian population is nearly complete. over."_

 _"Affirmative Jaeger one stay put and wait for further orders, over."_

 _"Roger that, over and out."_

After a few minutes of waiting and basically gathering some valuable information from the local soldiers about the city, its layout and about their ways of fighting against the Giants or Titans according to the people here when suddenly the ground began to shake again. Another Titan with the intent to break through the German lines charged towards them. As Rudolf was about to order his AT teams to put that thing down he saw a group of humans probably the elite squadron of the local military chasing the Titan. As the danger of friendly fire was too high he had to order his men to hold as the things dangerously came closer and closer. The Reeves men those were helping in moving the cargo to the other side just dropped everything and ran.

As the creature was just 100 meters away one of the soldiers moving faster than the others came close enough to the Titan to lodge the blades into its nape and slicing it completely off instantly killing it. As the dead titan limped on to the ground Rudolf now clearly saw the person behind taking down the titan.

To his complete amazement and shock, it was a girl, she held her blades on both of her hands as she glared at the Germans with extreme intensity. With the local army's odd uniform she had a red scarf rolled up around her neck. She jumped down from the dead titan's body and began walking towards them.

Her eyes were filled with coldness. Her stare was enough to pierce through a bulletproof vest. Though there some hint of confusion and curiousness in it. She dropped a pair of blades attached to her weapon and reattached a new set as she moved.

Before Rudolf could begin any kind of interaction a man with dark Blonde hair landed just feet away from the now evaporating titan. From the way, the man acted Rudolf presumed him to be the officer in charge. Soon a few other soldiers also began joining them on the road.

"Sir!" the local soldier who had been accompanying his platoon from the beginning of their arrival came forward and saluted the blonde man.

"Who are these people?" he asked him.

With a great enthusiasm, he began narrating Rudolf and his men's arrival and how they took down the Titan/Giant with their Panzerfaust 3 or according to him a handheld cannon.

They heard his story in complete disbelief until one of his men pointed out the tube like object one of the German had slung on his back. To prove his point there was even a headless titan's body evaporating body lying on the ground.

Not to beat the bush around Rudolf came forward and introduced himself to the officer.

" _Hallo,"_ he said in German drawing the man's attention as he extended his hand for a handshake.

" Lt. Rudolf from the _Deutsche Navy's Seebatallion_ and part of the United Nations Expeditionary Corps."

* * *

 **Trost, 104th Cadet Training Corps, Mikasa Ackermann**

Mikasa Ackermann, top of the class in the 104th batch thought herself to have been prepared for anything. But what she was going to see and heard today was beyond that. She was assigned to the rear guard elites for to her skills and to her much displeasure for being away from Eren who was sent to the front to fight the Titans without her. From afar she along with the rest of the elites witnessed the raging battle that was fought on the other end of the city. Titans began to appear around their area of operation heading straight for the inner gates. They held the ground as these titans numbers were far fewer than anticipated.

Then out of nowhere, two flying grey objects flew over their heads drawing much awe looks from her and the soldiers. This small but deadly loss of concentration of men caused not one but a small group of abnormals breaking through their lines. One of these abnormals being extremely fast left their field of view as it strides down the road straight towards the evacuation zone.

She chased down the last abnormal with the elites trying to stop it. She hoped the first one that broke through their lines to have been taken down by the soldiers stationed in directing the evacuation through the chances of those units pulling that was nearly impossible. But after taking her target down she took a glance towards the inner gate and to her surprise she was not greeted by a bloodbath but instead a smouldering headless titan corpse and the evacuation nearly complete. That was not the only thing, on the ground just meters away were men in strange brown garb, could be called a uniform, armed with what appears to be black short strange muskets and have formed a defensive perimeter around the inner gate.

As she jumped down her slain Titan's back and dropped the blunt blades and reattached a fresh new pair as she moved towards them. She was soon joined by Ian Dietrich from the Garrison and other members from the rear guard. Before anyone could speak or do anything they were greeted by the soldier in charge of the evacuation. The soldiers after formal pleasantries went on to narrate how these men saved him and the evacuees from a gruesome end.

What she heard from him was unbelievable but the titan's corpse on the road contradict that.

These people were armed with highly advanced weaponry and were able to hold off a titan that too an abnormal one with just their repeating muskets and the handheld cannon.

'Who were these people?'

'Where have they came from?'

'How did they survive this long outside the walls?'

'How the hell did they make that flying thing and how were they able to construct a handheld yet a much more deadly version of the cannons?' were some of the questions she had in her mind.

After a few seconds of silence one of these men most probably their leader came forward to introduce himself.

He called himself Rudolf a lieutenant in their military, a member of the German Navy's Naval Force Protection and part of United Nations Expeditionary Corps. They are here to help them in containing the titans from further advancing deeper into the city.

According to him, the heavy fighting she and the rest have been hearing had been going on near the breach were their military that had been engaging with the titans in and outside the city. They even have successfully cordoned the breach effectively cutting the constant flow of Titans into the city.

Her eyes widen along with her comrades hearing the first good news of the day.

Unable to handle her curiosity she spoke up.

"Where are you people from?"

"I along with rest of our people came from a place called Earth It is located across the ocean."

"Ocean" she repeated after him. This was the word she had heard ages ago during her childhood when she along with Eren and Armin would go through the book Armin used to bring with him to show her and Eren about the world outside the walls.

She wanted to ask more until she heard a strange different language coming from the man's back.

 _"Jaeger one this is Yankee actual come in, over."_

The man quickly responded in the same language by pressing the button of a box attached to his right shoulder.

 _"This is Jaeger one, pass your message, over"_

 _"Jaeger one, your new objectives are to help in the titan eradication operation and assisting local forces in securing the area around the castle in the centre, We have visual confirmation of survivors holed up inside and around the castle trying to hold off the Giants' assaults. 1st Battalion is still unable to break through the concentration of Giants around the city blocks. You are the only unit we will be able to spare at the moment. Move in secure the area and try to pull those people out of harm's way. Evacuate them from the spot and out of the city as soon as possible. over."_

 _"Yankee actual, we have made contact with the local forces in full strength and are ready to combat the Giants their expertise will be useful, suggesting in requesting their help, over."_

 _"Negative Jaeger one, we have specific orders. Ask them to evacuate we cannot risk more lives. over._

 _"Roger that Yankee actual, what's the situation on air support? over."_

 _"A gunship and transport chopper have been disengaged from the fighting to assist you and will be on station for support. over."_

 _"Affirmative Yankee actual, this is Jaeger one out."_

Mikasa didn't understand the conversation what the black box but she clearly makes out the word Jeagar been used several times.

As soon as the strange conversation ended he began blaring orders at his men.

"Ok men listen up, we have new orders. We will be now joining the Giant eradication operation with the rest of our forces. Check your ammo and the number of AT rockets we have. We will be moving out in 5 minutes."

" _Jawohl"_ his men responded.

"What's was that?!"

"Team leader Ian I had just been ordered by my superiors to go in and rescue some of the survivors those have taken refuge in the city's castle. We will be moving out in 5. I suggest you evacuate the city."

"Negative, Lt. Rudolf we will be holding our position until further orders."

"Suit yourself." As he turns around to leave Mikasa came forward

"I would like to volunteer to join your group." She said.

Rudolf turned back.

"Miss I cannot allow that. I have orders not to get any locals involved in our operation. I suggest you stay here in this area. This place is the safest place in the city right now."

"I cannot let my friends die out there." She yelled at him.

"They are the only family I have left and I cannot lose them. They might no they all are still alive I can fell in my guts so please let me join you."

"Ackermann you ca-" Ian stopped mid sentence noticing her deadly stare. He gulped and decided to back away.

Mikasa held her breadth for Rudolf's response. She had made up her mind. Even if he refuses she will go to join her friends and bring them back, especially Eren and Armin from the front.

"Ok, you can come."

"But sir" One of Rudolf's men protested.

"I will take the responsibility."

Turning towards her

"Whats your name soldier?"

"Cadet Mikasa Ackermann. Sir."

"Very well Cadet Ackermann, Follow our lead and we will take you to your friends. I have seen how you took down the Gian...err Titan alone. We will be having a great help due to you, just don't act recklessly. Am I clear ?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Any more volunteers ?"

There was no response.

"Alright then, Platoon MOVE OUT!"

'Eren Please be safe, I am coming.' she thought as she joined Rudolf's men moving towards the Garrison HQ.

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, Bravo Company 1st UNEC Battalion**

 _"Boom"_

Came the noise as another Giant's head exploded into oblivion.

Bravo Company's advance had literally been bogged down as they advanced deeper into the city.

"Ammo I need ammo" A marine yelled.

"Here. Make it count."

"Thanks." He quickly loads the fresh magazine and aims his rifle at the oncoming Giant. Firing the 5.62 mm AP rounds trying to at least harm the towering monster.

"Where is our AT support ?!" Another Marine yelled before firing a grenade through his rifle's under barrel launcher. But the target misses and it hits to a nearby house blowing a big hole in its walls.

"They are out of rockets, must have fallen back to resupply." one of his squad mates responds.

"Die you freaking assholes !" A Humvee mounted MG gunner cursed as he unloading a full barrage of 50 Cal. rounds at an oncoming runner class. Its legs are effectively severed from its body as the heavy calibre bullets puncture through its flesh and ripping them apart.

Suddenly a 7 meter Titan bust out from a nearby by house catching some of the marines completely off guard.

"Shit fall bac- Ahhhhhhhhh..." one of them yelled as the titan caught him while he tried to back off.

It quickly pushed him into his jaws as the man and his squad mates tried their best but in vain to free him. The jaws dropped and blood splashed around its face the marine was served into a half. From his waist it was inside the titan the rest dropped on the ground, blood oozing out of his remains without a stop.

"Shit! Davis, man down, we have a man down."

"NOOOOOOOO!, you fucking freak!" one of his squad mates bellowed in anger before unloading his weapon empty on the Giant's face, peppering its face with 5.56 AP rounds temporarily blinding the monster as it screeched in pain.

Smaller Giants began to pop out from the right causing the men to fall back.

"They are everywhere!"

"KEEP FIRING and don't let those things get any closer." a marine Sgt. yelled.

"I want gunship support on our position NOW!" He said to his radioman who in return began contacting the attack choppers in the area.

 _"Viper one, this is Bravo 032, requesting CAS danger close, over."_

 _"Affirmative, Bravo 032, stay clear we coming in hot for a gun run. over."_

 _"Roger that, out."_

"Fall Back Cobras are inbound," he yells moving his hand to order the men too close to the attack ground to fall back.

Marines and vehicles began to back away as two cobra attack helicopters snoop down from the end of the road launching their rockets through their pods and then unleashing a rain of 30mm lead through their chain guns.

The Titans on the other end are literally blown apart to pieces. Body parts fly everywhere and the roads are stained by their hot blood. After the smoke clears some of the giants are dead but many have survived as they began to regenerate from their fatal wounds.

Grasping the situation in their favour, one of the marine lieutenants yelled at his men.

"Now the chance charge forward and kill those naked bastards!."

"Oorah" They responded

Marines began to press forward and began unloading their weapons at the vulnerable giants still recovering from their wounds. Lobbing grenades and firing their guns at the exposed napes they began to press forward again. LAVs fired their chain guns at the ones that had begun to stand up from their regenerated wounds bring them down again for good.

But as soon as the said titans are dead a new group took its place as the column of marines and armoured vehicles moved a few meters forward.

On the rear of the advancing column Capt. Edwards saw his men fighting tooth and nail trying to advance against the Giants. His company had been trying to advance and pacify the city for the last two hours now. But the constant stream of giants popping out of every street and alley way forced his forces into defensive. The only relief he got during the last gruelling hours were the arrival of Cobras and a platoon of German Naval troops those have joined the main push on the main road.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

An NH 90 slowly hovered over his head as its door gunner began unleashing a hail of bullets through his minigun.

"Sir, 5th and 6th Platoons are requesting to fallback, they are running out of AT weapons." His XO informed him.

"Order them to hold their position and send someone with supplies to their location ASAP."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir!" his radioman called him. "Col. is on the line." and handed him the radio handset.

 _"Yankee actual, this is Bravo 01. over."_

 _"Bravo 01, Alpha company will be joining you in pacifying the city. over."_

 _"That's good news!, thank you Yankee actual we have been stuck here for hours now. over."_

 _" Make good use of them, out."_

Releasing a sigh of relief, he turned towards his XO.

"We will be having reinforcements, Alpha will be joining us any minute now."

Hearing the news of additional support brought a much-needed sense of relief to his men around him.

Drawing himself back from his thoughts he quickly inquired about the development of the German troops that landed near the inner gate.

"Sir, they are already advancing towards their said objective, they will be there in 10 minutes."

"Great. Absolutely great" he said

With the help of Alpha company, his company will finally be able to have a breakthrough on this front.

Suddenly he felt a drop of water on his right shoulder and then another. He slowly raised his head towards the sky to see the dark clouds above have finally released their load. It began to rain.

* * *

 _And cut._

 _Guys Peacekeeper here with another Chapter. Yeah, I know the amount action I promised is missing. But Do not worry Next chapter which is going to be the finale of the Trost arc is going to have plenty in it. It will also be going to be the longest one in this fic. Don't forget to review._

 ** _NOTE-_** _English is not my first language so apologises in advance for any grammatical mistakes._

 ** _Next Chapter-_** _Struggle for Trost pt.4_


	9. Chapter 9 : Struggle for Trost Pt4

**Chapter 9: Struggle for Trost**

* * *

 **Wall Rose, Garrison Division**

Dot Pyxis stood before the inner gate of Trost, now shut and completely surrounded by cannons and barricades. Behind him stood his command staff and the rest on the Garrison forces those are still gathering, regrouping and preparing for the upcoming counterattack.

On the other side of the walls lay the city of Trost. A previous bustling hub for trade, then the frontier city of humanity and now a battlefield where the fate of humanity might be decided right now.

Highest ranking Commander of the Southern District, As soon as the news on the breach in the wall reached his ears he sent out riders to gather reinforcements and rushed towards the city to take command.

"I want a situation report Captain Woermann"

"Ye-es Sir." He stutters.

"The Front guards were all but wiped out during the initial Titan invasion, The elite vanguards have been pulled out of the city by my orders. But more than half of the trainees and soldiers those were at the middle defenses are still unaccounted for."

Pyxis slighted lowers his head. Lots of soldiers have died today giving enough time for the city to be completely evacuated. Moreover, a lot of trainees were still unaccounted for and can be presumed as dead.

Returning back to his previous posture his ears caught up the sound of the ferocious battle going on the other side of the wall. As soon as he reached the outskirts of the city he received vague reports about an outside force that is fighting the Titans inside the city. Hundreds of cannons and guns could be going up on the other side.

"Hmmm. Captain do you have any report on the outsiders ?"

"Sir, According to the reports the outsider force entered Trost nearly two to three hours after the wall was breached. As soon as they were inside the city they began engaging the titans and drawing the bulk of then in the city towards them."

"Hmmm.. anyone made the first contact with them yet?"

Woermann slowly turns his head towards Ian and nods. Gesturing him to come forward and present his finding to the commander.

Noticing this Ian quickly responded

"Sir!, I made the first contact."

Pyxis slowly turns his head towards him.

"Good so, what are they like ?"

Ian began describing how the outsiders looked and how they arrived riding in their flying machines and engaged the Titans with their repeating muskets and the mighty hand cannons.

"Interesting" Pyxis spoke. "From your description, it appears that our friends are armed with highly advanced weapons and are capable of engaging and outright destroying a Titan without the use of ODM. Did you witness the use of their weaponry with your own eyes? ?"

"No sir," Ian replied. "It was all reported by the soldier stationed for evacuation duty. I did witness the aftermath their weapons left on the dead Titan. Its face head was nonexistent when I arrived at the spot. It had been blown up to bits like our cannons could do with an HE round."

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but your elevator is ready." A soldier said.

"Good," Pyxis said as he walked towards the elevator along with his escorts waiting for him to take him on to the top of the wall.

Ian followed him into the waiting elevator as ordered by his commander.

"Continue."

"Yes sir, What I have heard they clearly spoke in our language but with a completely different accent. Moreover, the commander of this unit used a black box attached to his left shoulder to converse I presume with their commander but in a completely different language, I could hear voices coming from the box but I was unable to understand even a single word what their commander spoke through the box."

"Intriguing," Pyxis commented. "Their ability to have direct contact with their commander and the rest of their units is what keeping their forces organized and coordinated against the Titans is revolutionary. Did you find out how those things work?"

"No, sir I was unable to. But what I heard really surprised me. Their commander informed us that some of our units have survived and are now holed up in the Garrison HQ and their orders were now to rescue them."

'Some of our men did survive' Pyxis thought to himself, glad to know about the survival of his men.

"Why didn't you join them ?"

"Sir, we had strict orders from Captain Woermann to hold our position and protect the gate. There were still civilians on the other side of the wall so we held our position until they all were evacuated to safety."

"But-"

Ian was cut off as the elevator reached the top of the wall.

Pyxis walls out of the elevator and towards the edge of the wall. His presence soon noticed by the soldiers manning the cannons and they quickly stood in attention and saluted him. But Pyxis graze was fixated on the sight of the battle going inside the city. Black smoke rising, explosions on different parts of the city, constant sounds of cannons going off. Not to mention the clattering of hundreds of muskets being fired every second. On the top of the city flew the flying boats Ian had mentioned before. Providing support to the troops on the ground.

"Fascinating," he said under his breath.

He then turned his attention back towards Ian.

"You were saying something soldier."

"Yes, sir, one of our soldiers, cadet Mikasa Ackermann decided to disregard captain Woermann orders and joined the outsiders in their mission to rescue the surviving soldiers."

"Hmmm.. anything else."

"Nothing more to report sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Ian presents a salute and when he was about to turn to leave Pyxis spoke again.

"When she comes back I want her and any other survivors to report me as quick as possible. She is also not going to be penalized for leaving her post. Inform that to Woermann would you."

"Absolutely, sir."

As Ian leaves Pyxis then turns towards of his escorts who stood beside him observing the carnage going inside the city.

Then out from the sky, he heard a loud screeching. He looked in awe as he saw a metal bird flying over the wall and then their heads before dropping something into the city which resulted in a large explosion sending shockwaves and debris all around. The explosion was so powerful that the ground shook due to it.

"Anka what do you see out there ?" he asked.

"I don't know sir." She replies to him in her with widened eyes as she like many hadn't witnessed this kind of destruction in their life before.

"What about you Gustav?"

"I also don't really know, sir. Death and destruction I guess. What is it for you, sir."

The old commander of the Garrison cracks a smile on his wrinkled face before replying.

"Salvation."

"Commander?" Both stared at him in confusion.

"This is our salvation gentlemen, we just need to grasp it with our hands. Anka sends word to the officers to prepare their troops we are going on the offensive."

Without question, she turns around and leaves to carry out the order.

Pyxis stood still watching the battle as he brought up his flask and took a sip from it.

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 1st UNEC Battalion**

(10 minutes before air strike)

The combined efforts of both Alpha and Bravo company finally started to pay off. All along the front Marines were slowly but surely pushed back the Giants and block by block the city was being liberated. But the heavy price had to be paid for all these gains. More and more 3rd Tier titans were being encountered. So far some 8 wounded have been reported along with the survivors rescued from the local military, the number of dead is still unspecified. 6 Humvees were also out of action.

Edwards stood near his Humvee, his BDU like many of his men drenched by heavy rain that stopped falling on them just minutes ago. Though the heavy rain being an obstruction for their air assets, the pilots kept on providing support disregard of the weather. But their support didn't last for long.

"Sir, choppers have depleted their munitions and are now heading back to the carrier." Edward's XO informed.

"When are the next squadron of attack choppers are coming ?" Capt. Morrison from the Alpha company asked.

"They are on the way ETA 20 minutes."

"Damn it. Without their support, our advance is going to slow down again."

"Sir!" A radio operator called Edward. "Drone control is on the line."

Taking the receiver he pressed the receive button.

" _Drone control, this is Bravo 01. Send Traffic over."_

 _"Bravo 01, be advised a large no. of T3s have been spotted northeast of your current position close to the local military HQ and are heading that way as we speak. over."_

Morrison quickly ordered one of his men to fetch his Hard book from his LAV.

He placed his hardbook on a nearby weapons crate and switched it on. In minutes after it was on it showed the direct live footage of the drone in the air right now. The footage showed a large red blob on the screen marking the present location of the Giants.

Both the men looked at each other. The giants were too many and too far away from their reach right now but nearer to their present target. They absolutely knew the German platoon was ill-equipped to face that many T3 giants and they will be massacred along with the survivors.

Edward turns towards his Forward air controller. "Contact any airborne assets we have in the air. I need an airstrike on this coordinates right now!."

"Yes, sir." The FAC answered

"This is Bravo Raven to any air assets in the air please respond. Over."

 _"Bravo Raven, this is Falcon one we are on station, over."_

"Falcon one, requesting airstrike on these coordinates ASAP. over."

 _"Roger that Bravo Raven, coming in for a bombing run. ETA 60 seconds. over."_

 _"_ Acknowledged Falcon one, out."

"Sir!." he called out. "Airstrike in 60 seconds."

" Good. Contact the Germans and inform them of the impending air strike." He said to his Radio operator.

As ordered the operator began contacting the German platoon and informed them about the air strike.

In a few seconds, Edward and Morrison's ears came to hear the unmistakable roar of the incoming F/A-18s.

"Time for some fireworks," Morrison said with a smirk.

"Those things will not know what hit them." Edwards joined in.

Trost, Naval Force Protection Battalion, German Navy

" _Verdammat,_ Fall back!" Rudolf yells.

Just seconds ago one of his AT teams targeted a leaper class Giant which was menacingly getting closer to them totally disregarding loads of lead being sent its way.

As the Germans began to fall back Rudolf suddenly saw two cables and then a girl pass over his head. It was none other than Mikasa Ackermann, the local soldier voluntarily attached herself to his unit.

He and his men looked in awe as she gracefully dodged the Giants extending hand with a barrel roll, cutting through some of its fingers with her blades. Then still in the mid air she turned around with the help of her steampunk gear and fired her cables on to the back of the monster. With her cables fixed on the Giants body, she lurched towards its weak point and sliced through its nape. The lifeless body of the Giant fell on the ground with a thud.

Rudolf ran towards her as she stood near the evaporating giant's body in her bloodied uniform and blades.

'Good thing I decided to bring her with us.' he said to himself

"Good work!" he complimented her.

In response, she just gave a nod.

The unit began to move again, but this time Mikasa acting as their guide and scout killing any Giant that decided to cross her path. The Cobras those were providing support ran out of ammunition awhile ago and had to go back to _Kitty Hawk_ for refuel and resupply. Moving through the alleyways and roads their destination the central HQ was getting nearer and nearer.

"Sir!" His radio operator called him. "The Americans have called an air strike on a horde of abnormal Giants not far from our position. They are asking us to seek cover ETA 50 seconds."

Rudolf nods and began blaring orders to his men. "Men listen up ! our American allies have just called for an air strike danger close on a horde of Titans near our position seek cover in the nearby building now!."

As ordered the soldiers quickly broke into nearby homes to seek shelter.

"Mikasa!" He called who was right now on the top of the nearby building.

"Get down here right now!"

She complies and comes down.

"What is it Lt. Rudolf ?"

"Quickly, get into a nearby building, our forces have called on an air strike danger close."

"Air.. What?!" She responds confused by this new term she heard.

As Rudolf was about to explain the gravity of the situation they are in it right now. His ears quickly caught up the unmistakable roar of a fighter aircraft engine in the sky diving down towards the city.

Mikasa turns towards the sky and sees a fighter-bomber with widen eyes diving towards the city.

With no time to lose Rudolf grabs her arms and runs into the house were some of his men were taking shelter in.

Just as they got into the house two loud deafening explosion were consecutively heard not far from them. The glass of the windows shattered by the shockwave and the ground shook due to the powerful blast.

He quickly pushed Mikasa on to the ground, with him on her top shielding her from the shattering glass and falling objects all around the house.

After waiting for a few seconds inside Rudolf got up.

"Anyone hurt?!" he asked.

"Nein sir"

His men responded.

"You all right?" he asked Mikasa as he extended his hand towards her.

Accepting his hands she stood up and bombarded him with questions about this powerful air strike.

Before Rudolf could answer another F/A 18 dived down unleashing its Vulcan cannon on the scattered Titans before pulling up.

Mikasa looked in awe as the fighter aircraft flew away into the sky.

"That's an airstrike?"

"Nein, that is a fighter aircraft and the attack it does is called an air strike. We have to move Mikasa we have no time to lose."

In response, she nods still keeping her graze into the air.

'I thought those flying boats were powerful but these flying metal birds are far deadlier."

"Mikasa!"

"Yes !" She responds turning towards Rudolf.

"We need you to scout ahead"

She checks her equipment for the amount of juice left in it. Satisfied that it was enough to reach the castle. She shot her hooks on to the walls, climbing up on to the nearby building.

* * *

 **Wall Rose, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

"Everyone!, get ready we have a horde coming towards us right now," Eren yells.

Just a few seconds ago one of his squad mates had informed him of a small but dangerous group of Abnormals heading straight towards them.

Eren checks his gear preparing himself and his squad for the impending slaughter. Beads of sweat began to form on his face. He along with most of his unit were nearly out of gas in their ODMs. Some were even holding last of their blades. Many including Eren thought this might be their last stand.

When suddenly he heard a strange and loud screeching in the sky. Looking up he saw a strange metal bird diving towards them. The sunrays reflected from its metallic wings. Before he could react. The bird dropped something on to the Titans and just in a matter of seconds the whole complex blew into oblivion along with the horde. The strong shockwave threw many including Eren on to their backs.

Unable to Balance himself Eren began rolling down towards the edge of the roof. But by the sheer luck, he was able to fired one of his hooks into the wall stopping himself from falling to his death.

Ahhh..." Eren groans.

Getting back on to the roof he grazes upon with widening eyes at the mushroom cloud forming not far from where he stood.

"What was That?!" he said out loud.

The response terrified the living hell out of him when another of those flying metal birds dived towards them. Sending panic all among their ranks.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING AND TAKECOVER!" Eren shouted, holding a nearby chimney tightly not wanting to blown away again.

But this time instead of dropping explosives it fired a string of yellow lightning into the downed horde before pulling up and flying away leaving a trail of destruction on its path. The city block was flattened beyond recognition. Along with it were the Titans those tried to flank them. Some those did survive were incapacitated and were taken down quite easily before being able to regenerate enough to pose a significant threat.

Eren sighs in relief. He slowly sits down on the edge of the roof letting his legs dangle off the ledge.

"Eren you alright?" His squadmate and friend Thomas asked him.

"I am fine, Thomas just a little bit shaken what I saw now."

"Those flying things just obliterated the Titans. I think those on our side."

Eren nods in agreement.

'Anything that kills a Titan is a friend in my book' he thought to himself.

For some time nothing, much happened except the bad news that the extermination operation inside their HQ has been halted due to heavy losses. Taking down those Titans without the help of ODMs was nearly impossible.

This left them without any supplies until another course of action was formulated.

"TITANS!" A cadet yelled alarming others of another horde that had entered their perimeter.

The Cadets prepared themselves again, but this time their luck ran out. 10 meter and 7 mtrTitans broke through their defenses like a knife through butter. The undersupplied, exhausted and panicked cadets were getting slaughtered. It was a rout. The ones with ODMs with fuel fled into the HQ for refuge. Some carrying their friends those have run out of fuel, some outright abandoning their squadmates for their own survival.

The situation has just gone out of control.

"Help, somebody, Help me!"

"Tom !, let him go you Bastard!" Eren dashes towards the Titan. He fires his hooks and plunges into the air but then his fuel runs out. He lands back on his feet. Fortunately, he hadn't jumped off the roof yet or death was inevitable for him.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yells with pure anger and Frustration unable to save his friend from Titan clutches.

Tom kept on crying for help but to no avail. The Titan slowly lodged him into its mouth head first and completely devoured him in a second. Then it slowly turned towards Eren.

Eren looked around, His ODM was out of gas and he was stuck on the roof of a three storied building. Most of the cadets those weren't devoured were in the castle, which is now currently being besieged by Titans from all sides. The castle had become a death trap as the Titans were breaking through its walls with ease, plucking out people out of the castle and devouring them. Thomas and a few others those were outside were stuck on another building too far for them to come for his aid in time. They will just meaninglessly put themselves in danger for him. The only course of action left for him was to accept his fate and go down fighting till the end.

Detaching the blunt blade he reattached a new one, the last one he had.

Letting out a battle cry he charged towards the Titan. He knew he was going to die but at least he will go down fighting. he had this little satisfaction in his heart he had slain many Titans today and made his life useful as a soldier and in the name of Humanity.

The Titan responded by extending its hands to capture its prey.

As those hands were about to grasp Eren, the right shoulder of the Titan suddenly exploded serving its hand sending the monster down.

Eren was also thrown back due to the blast. The injured Titan tried to stand up but was hit by another blast again, this time hitting its neck destroying its nape.

Trailing the smoke Eren saw with widening eyes men donned in strange brown uniforms entering into combat with the Titans with their strange but powerful weapons. Moreover, he caught none other than Mikasa joining the fight alongside them.

* * *

 **Trost, Naval Force Protection Battalion, German Navy**

 _*Boom*_

Back of a Titan explodes. It didn't do much significant damage but was able to turn that monster's attention towards Rudolf who just fired at it through his rifle's grenade.

The Giant looked mad, with its wide opened mouth it began to walk towards him. Quickly loading another grenade he fired at it again this time hitting its face right on its nose. The Titan tumbled back, with its face gone it opened up for their local scout Mikasa to jump in right behind killing it with a single blow to its weak spot. It fell back on the ground and began to evaporate.

When Rudolf along with his men arrived at the castle, they were greeted by an ongoing massacre. Humans were getting eaten and torn apart everywhere. The Giants were attacking the Castle breaching its walls and dragging out people out of it.

The situation was a complete FUBAR. How the Americans called it.

With no time to waste his men went into action.

"Move out Men, kill anything that isn't human!"

 _"Jawohl !"_

The first objective been take out the Giants attacking the Castle. Those people inside were trapped inside it like a fish in the barrel. The ones outside were being dispatched very effectively by Mikasa with a little help from 3rd Squad.

They began opening up with their Rifles, Machine Guns and Grenade launchers. Though AP rounds from their rifles did little to no damage except popping up those monsters eyes, they were able to distract all the Giants attacking the Castle towards them.

"Concentrate fire on their faces, don't let them come any closer," Rudolf yelled before firing his rifle at one of the Giants face.

"AT Teams Take them out!"

As ordered they opened fire. Their Rockets hitting their mark taking out two Giants at once.

"Reload Quickly, they are closing in!"

But the Titans were much faster, They closed their distance between them and the German Platoon very quickly.

 _"Scheisse"_ Rudolf cursed.

"Center Peel" He ordered. The troops began to slowly Withdraw still discharging their weapons in the face of the towering Giants.

Watching the situation turning into their favor some of the Local soldiers led by Mikasa started joining into the fight. Attacking the injured and blinded Titans from the flanks and rear.

"Men, watch your fire!, We have Local forces entering combat." He informed his Platoon.

Being unable to see their pry the blinded ones fell very easily in the hands of the Local soldiers.

Once reloaded the RPGs opened fire again hitting another duo of Titans on their necks destroying their napes neutralizing them. The Germans began to advance.

During the heat of the Battle, Rudolf heard a chilling yell. Turning towards the source he saw a soldier was caught b Giant. He was struggling to break free of its clutches when it began to shove him into its mouth. He yelled in pain again when its jaws dropped on him slowly piercing his gut.

In order to save him, Rudolf aimed his weapon towards it. Firing a burst at its large eyes. The Giant screeched in agony and pain. Its victim fell down from its jaws on the ground.

"Hans saturate that bastard's nape!" he ordered his machine gunner.

7.62 round full metal jacket bullets tore through the smaller Giants skin striking its weak point. It fell back a few feet before falling down dead.

Rudolf and Hans ran towards the fallen soldier. Kneeling down he checked his wounds. Blood was flowing through his wound none stop.

"Medic !" he yelled. " I need a MEDIC here now."

"Mothe...er..." the fallen soldier mutters. The boy looked too young to be in the battlefield. His facial features showed he was no younger than his daughter who was 17.

"You will be alright" he assured him as he applied pressure to his wounds.

"Where is the MEDIC ?!"

The boy coughed blood. He slowly turned his head towards Rudolf.

"Was...my... life... use...ful...to...the...Humanity ?" he asked tears rolling down his eyes as his time came nearer.

"You did a great job" Rudolf assured. "Just hang in there."

Just then the Medic arrived and began treating him. But noticing the severity of the boy's wound's it was impossible to save him without proper medical help.

The boy knew he was beyond saving. Slowly he drew a bloodier diary out of his breast pocket and handed it to Rudolf.

"Ple...ase give...to...my..fa...mily." He said as he breadth his last.

After a few seconds, the medic waved his head. He moved his hands closing his eyes.

"His wounds were too severe sir."

"I know," Rudolf said as he placed the Diary inside his own pocket.

'I will kill every one of you' he said to himself as he reloaded his rifle and rejoined the battle.

Just then an NH 90 flew in and began providing gunship support through its Door guns.

With its arrival and the combined fighting strength of the cadets and The Germans, the titans in that area were neutralized.

As Outside area of the Castle was secured. Now it was time to take back the Castle itself.

 _"Yankee actual, this is Jeagar one, come in, over."_

 _"This is Yankee actual, send traffic, over."_

 _"Yankee actual, the area around the castle is secured. over."_

 _"Good work Jeagar one. Any casualties? over."_

 _"None. But the local forces have taken heavy losses. There are still giants inside the castle's storage room denying the local forces from resupplying themselves. We are also low on ammunition with no grenades and a single AT rocket left. I am certain we will be unable to deal with another major Giant attack on our own please advise. over."_

There was a brief pause.

The German troops during their engagement with the Titans have already used up almost all of Grenades, most of the men including Rudolf were down two or three mags left with them. The AT team had only one rocket along with their SMGs and Rifles which were practically useless.

 _"Jeagar one, provide as much as support to the Local forces and hold your position around the castle. The 1st Battalion has nearly broken through they will be there soon. over."_

 _"Affirmative Yankee actual, out."_

Rudolf placed his radio back and sighs. The situation was completely dire. Even if they have the chopper flying over their heads providing cover they are surely going to be overwhelmed if they are not reinforced or resupplied soon.

"Lt. Rudolf." he heard someone familiar calling for him bring him out of his thought.

Turning he saw Mikasa walked towards him along with a man who appeared to be of his age. He had a messy brown hair and his uniform had the distinctive roses on his breast pocket unlike the others those were having the silver shield with two swords.

As soon as the man reached him he extended his hand to greet him which Rudolf accepts.

"I am Captain Hermann of the Garrison Regiment and part of the front guard. It is fortunate you people arrived on time. My forces were getting massacred. You have my Gratitude." he said with a sigh of relief on his face.

"Lt. Rudolf of the _Deutsche navy's Seebatallion_ and part of United Nations Expeditionary Corps. We are glad to help a fellow human," he said with a smile. "What's the situation right now ?"

"Our supplies are nearly depleted. Many of my soldiers are out of blades, out of gas that makes our ODMs run. All of our supplies are in the Storage area which is crawling with Titans right now." Taking a glance at their assault rifles and Carl Gustav Recoilless gun he continues.

"I have seen your troops in action Lieutenant. I am in dire need of your assistance in taking back the storage room. I have already lost twelve men in trying to retake the room, I don't want to lose anymore. With the help of you and your advanced weapons, I am certain the storage and supplies will be ours in no time."

Rudolf thinks for a while.

'Helping them right now will only make the chance of surviving another Giant attack bigger. I already know what these soldiers are capable of in close combat with the Giants' He thought. 'This is going to be a risky job but it will worth it.'

"We will help." He says before turning towards his second in command and ordering him to gather his troops.

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 1st UNEC Battalion**

 _"Yankee Actual, this is Kingsman Actual of the 2nd UNEC Battalion we are on our way ETA 30 minutes, over."_

 _"Glad to hear that Kingsman, over."_

 _"Leave something for us to kill when we arrive, over."_

 _"I cannot guarantee that though, out."_

Alistair placed his radio down. A smile formed on his face, it was the first good news he received from since this operation began. The 2nd Battalion comprising of British Royal Marines, an Indian Tank platoon and an Indian engineering unit bringing their Bridge layer Tank which would finally enable heavy armoured vehicles to cross the string of defensive moats around the breach.

Five Cobra attack helicopters along with four Seahawks bringing additional Marine reinforcements were just a few minutes away from them.

"Sir, Drone Recon reports no major Giant activity has been monitored in the 5 miles vicinity from our position." His XO informs him.

The major Giant hordes near wall have been eradicated. The ones left are too few or too far away to pose a significant threat except for the ones still alive inside the wall. With the arrival of their much-awaited reinforcements, this operation it seems to be coming to an end.

"Just 30 min more," he said to himself. "And this will be finally over."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 _Guys peacekeeper here. I know I said this will be the last of the Trost arc but squeezing everything inside this single chapter was too much. So sorry but there still be one or two chapters to cover the whole battle. Don't forget to leave a review._

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER** \- Struggle for Trost Pt.5_


	10. Chapter 10 : Struggle for Trost Pt5

**NOTE:** Special thanks to NIaid for Proofreading this chapter.

 **Chapter 10: Struggle for Trost Pt.V**

* * *

 **Trost, Naval Force Protection Battalion, German Navy**

Rudolf escorted by Hermann entered the Garrison Regiment's HQ through its broken gateway. Upon stepping inside he was soon greeted by sight of a previous slaughter.

The floor and the walls were painted red by the blood of the victims of this slaughter. The soldiers those were not busy on patrolling the outer perimeter of the castle were busy treating the few wounded and gathering up the remains of their comrades scattered all around the courtyard.

"We have barricaded the supply room for now," Hermann informed him. "We don't know for how much time that gate could be able to hold."

Upon arriving Rudolf noticed the doors to the supply room to be fully intact.

"How did those Titans get inside?" He inquired.

"It was due to some of the members from the supply unit." Hermann replied. "After the commanding officer of this area abandoned his post along with the best-trained men. The supply unit was left with little to no protection against the Titans. When the larger Titans broke through the front gate the smaller ones snooped in and invaded the lower levels of the HQ. During the slaughter, a panicked soldier opened the door of the supply room to escape but he instead ends up letting the Titans in. After we moved in we were able to box them inside after one of my men sacrificed his life while shutting off the door for good. But in return, we were totally cut off from our much needed supplies which would keep us in the fight. I have placed some of my men inside the room keeping the Titans distracted not letting them bust through the supply room's door and rampaging all around the HQ."

"Have you tried to take back the room ?" he said

"Yes we did twice, but both the times it ended in failure. I lost seven men down there." He answered solemnly.

"We will avenge them." Rudolf assured him. "What is our next course of action ?"

Hermann quickly pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it on the ground. It was the interior plans of the entire castle.

"There are total seven 3 to 4 m Titans present in the room. The only way in or out is the lift leading to the room. I have a squad of soldiers ready for an attack on my signal but for the attack to success I need the Titans to be and led away from the lift and crippled for an easy kill."

"There is where we come in ?"

"Yes, after witnessing your advanced weapons in action I am certain you will be able to pull that off." Hermann states with a spark of hope visible on his face.

Rudolf took a moment in properly going through the interior plans.

"What kind of equipment are stored inside the room ?"

"Swords, ODMs, Gas cylinders and Cannon rounds." Hermann quickly replied.

"How many cannonballs do you have in there ?"

"I don't exactly know, but more or less I presume three full crates of cannon shells were still left when we left to defend the city during the initial Titan assault.

"Hmmmm..."

"Explosives are a no go then. One spark and we might blow ourselves up to the moon. The best possible way is going Close Quarters against the Titans which you are well capable of. As soon as we enter the room, we will be forming a firing line just in front of the door. We will lure those bastards away from the center towards us. You along with your people will snoop in from their rear and neutralize those freaks as we keep them occupied." He explained. "The lives of my men are in your hands Captain, We make be able to cripple them but we cannot take them out. The killing has to be delivered by your men. I suggest you don't screw up."

"Yes, Rest assured Lt. Rudolf I will be personally leading my team into this operation."

"Very well." Rudolf takes a glance at his watch. "We will begin operation in 15 minutes. Keep your people at ready on the elevator and as soon as you hear gun fire come down ASAP and help us take out the Titans."

Hermann nods and then shoots two hooks into the building quickly pull himself up from the ground and into the third floor of the HQ.

(15 minutes later)

"Charges set!"

"Well get back here." Rudolf ordered.

The Germans quickly stacked up on both side of the door. They went through final checks through their weapons and prepared themselves for the upcoming combat.

Rudolf holds his breath.

"Blow the charge!"

 _*Boom*_

The blows open the doors wide open.

"Breaching! Breaching!" The point man yelled.

"GO GO GO!"

"Giants up ahead!"

"Form a line here and hold your fire until I order so."

As ordered the Germans quickly form a single line and aimed their weapons at the Giants those were now turning around towards them. The sound of the explosion and sudden surge a group of humans into the room was enough for their attention to be shifted from the Garrison's decoys towards them. The two Garrison soldiers quickly went back up after watching the Germans move in with a bang.

The Titans slowly began to advance towards them.

" _Herr Leutnant_ they are getting too close." a nearly panicking soldier says as the Titans began to close the distance between them.

"let them get closer !" Rudolf says.

The Titans were now just a few meters away from them.

"Hold"

"Hold"

"FIRE!"

The room echoed with the crackling of the automatic gun fire directed towards the Titans face. The full metal jacket rounds punctured through the Titan's sturdy skin filling their faces with holes destroying their eyes blinding them. The German troops ceased their attack as the Titans bellowed in pain holding their shattered faces backing off steam rising up from their wounds which began to heal up very fast.

But before their eyes could regenerate to their full potential, the Cadet and Garrison soldiers lead by Hermann moved in for the kill from their flanks.

In a coordinated attack the six of the seven Titans weak points were struck and the fell dead on the ground, The seventh one's nape was missed by an inch and the attacking soldier which appears to a girl landed on the floor looking back to at the Titan now moving towards her with its hands raised to capture its prey.

"Pardon me...for...suddenly...stabbing you...from behind..." she muttered backing away horrified.

"WATCH OUT!" Rudolf yelled at her as the Titan lurched towards her. But by sheer luck, she jumps out of the Titans grasp.

The Girl struck with fear was unable to move as the Titan got back to its feet and turned towards her. But before its hand to get her, Rudolf along with his whole squad opened up on the Titan with deadly accuracy. 5.56 rounds struck the Titan's face while more powerful 7.62 AP rounds from Han's machine gun hit its neck, puncturing through its skin and striking its vulnerable nape on its back.

The Titan stopped its movement and fell down on the ground dead just a few feet away from the fear stricken girl. Its whole face and the neck area is totally littered with holes.

Rudolf quickly ran towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders he asked

"Are you all right ?"

"You saved me!" She said frantically still on her knees holding on to his legs.

"Thank you! thank you so much!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I am safe, Thanks to you!"

Just then Mikasa joined in.

"If you are not hurt Sasha, then would you care to leave Lt. Rudolf's legs and stand up." She said in her normal emotionless expression.

"Sorry," Sasha said before standing up recomposing herself and presented a salute to Rudolf.

"Thank you, sir, for saving my life."

Rudolf noticed the different kind of salute the brown haired girl gave. Nonetheless, he thought of asking about it later and saluted her back in the one's common Earth military tradition.

"What's your name soldier ?" he asked.

"Cadet Sasha Braus from the 104th Cadet Corps, sir"

"Next time try to hit properly on the target." he advised her.

"I will try my best, sir."

"Very well, Dismissed."

She turns around and moves back along with Mikasa back to her friends waiting for her. Rudolf calmly watches the local soldiers celebrating their hard fought success, Though his unit played a major role but facing against those towering monsters with only swords and their steam punk Spiderman gear was commendable.

"Inform the command, we have taken the HQ." He ordered to his Radioman.

" _Jawohl"_

Not far from him he could hear Hermann yelling "We got them all!" to his soldiers those were now coming down through the elevator.

"Everyone stock up your supplies, we have the battle to win!"

The soldiers responded with a loud cheer. Soon the Garrison and Cadets began to restock their supplies and weapons.

About exactly 15 minutes later Rudolf's ears began to hear the unmistakable chopping noise of incoming helicopters.

 _"Herr Leutnant!,_ One of his man came running in. "The reinforcements are here!"

Without losing a single second he ran out into the courtyard and looked up to see a American SH-60 Seahawk hovering just over his head. The sight of this unknown flying machine had already put on many local soldiers on guard. The side doors were flung open and through the rappelling lines a squad of heavily armed marines landed on the middle of the courtyard. The Chopper flies off and is replaced by another Seahawk which also disgorges its troops on the ground and leaves.

"Lt. Rudolf ?" A Marine called out.

Rudolf came forward.

"Sir, I am Staff Sgt. Miller from the US Marines. I have heard you are need of some reinforcements." He said as he extended his hand.

Rudolf accepted his hand.

"Good to have to with us. Sgt."

"The pleasure is mine, my men were carving to blow some Giant's ass from the morning."

"What is the situation at the front ?"

"Sir, The 2nd Battalion comprising of elements from Royal Marines and the Indian army are to arrive at the breach in 15 minutes. They are bringing a Bridge Layer Tank with them courtesy of the Indians. As soon as the moats at the breach area are taken care of, The cavalry will be moving in and splattering these Giants naked asses on the ground with their cannons and under their wheels."

Rudolf let out a sigh of relief

"About damn time then," he said.

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 2nd UNEC Battalion**

Lt. Col John Davis sat inside his BvS 10 Viking Command Variant. His eyes were on the screens. The maps have recently been updated, clearly showing the heavily forested area his Battalion is been moving through is cleared of any and all Giant/Titan presence. He sighed a sigh of relief. The Battalion was that much not well prepared to face a massive Titan horde on its own.

Consisting of four Royal Marines infantry companies along with their BvS 10 Viking All Terrain Armored Vehicle, their lighter Land Rovers, Jackals armed with 12.7 mm Machine guns and Grenade launchers and trucks loaded with supplies and troops, This unit can only properly engage the Titans in the close quarters combat.

The only armor unit they had enough to take out a Giant in a single shot was the T-72 Ajeya MK2 tanks from the Indian armored corps which had attached a single platoon and a T-72 BLT(bridge layer tank) with them. The BLT been specially requested by Col. Alistair from the 1st Battalion.

"Sir, we are about to reach the second wall. ETA 15 minutes." His XO informed him.

Following the route used and marked by the previous unit, the Battalion entered the open terrain. They were welcomed by the sight of the second massive wall and the crater filled land leading to the defenses set up by the 1st Battalion.

Moving through the battered land the 2nd Battalion enters the defensive perimeter stops right in front of the breach while been cheered upon by their American and Russian allies happy for their arrival.

On the other side, Davis could clearly hear the battle going on full swing.

He dismounts from his vehicle. Accompanied by his command staff he walks towards Col. Alistair who greets him with a salute and then a handshake.

"Glad you make it on time Davis." Alistair said.

"I am glad to be here rather than stuck on that ship." He replies.

Both the men chuckle on this comment.

"Come I will brief you on the situation."

Both the men and their entourage then gather around near the 1st Battalion makeshift HQ.

"The push deep into the city had been on the hold right now. Alpha and Bravo companies are on the defensive right now and are holding the line at these three locations." Alistair said as he pointed out the locations on the map on his Hardbook.

"We also have a German unit now reinforced by Marines from USS _Kitty Hawk_ , are holding the center in this medieval castle. This according to the locals is the Military HQ of the city."

"Why haven't your forces relieved the castle till now ?" Davis asked.

"We could have but my battalion is running out of AT munitions. The LAVs are also reporting to be low on ammo and going forward without properly rearmed is suicidal." Alistair replied. "If not of your timely arrival I would have been bound to pull out of the city to cut our losses."

"I can understand." Davis replied.

Looking back at the map he quickly began replaying orders to his officers.

"The 1st Company will move on the center, the 2nd will reinforce the units in the inner city block and the Third will move to support the advance on the right flank. The Fourth will stay here as the reserve."

He turns towards Alistair. "Colonel I will be needing one of your Tank platoon attached to my Battalion for this operation."

"Affirmative." He replies and asks the Russian Captain to order on his Platoon attached to the 2nd.

"1st Warhammer Platoon will be joining you." Alistair informed.

"Magnificent," Davis said.

" Okay, Warhammer platoon will push from the center and the Killer Platoon will be moving in from the right flank. After slaughtering all those naked buggers we will all link up here at the local military HQ.

"Any questions ?"

"No, sir !" The Royal Marines, Indian and Russian officer replied in unison.

"Back to your posts then lads, we have a lot of to do today."

(10 minutes later)

"Alright, come on, this way!" An Indian engineer yelled as he directed the BLT towards the breach.

The BLT slowly crossed through the breach and stopped right in front of the moat. In a matter of a minute or two, a temporary bridge lay on the string of moats holding heavy armor from entering the city.

After the bridge was ready one by one Russian T-72tanks then the Indian ones crossed into the city, closely followed by the Royal Marines from the 2nd Battalion.

* * *

 **Trost, Bravo Company 1st UNEC Battalion**

"Fire in the hole" A Marine yelled as he fired grenade through his rifle's under barrel grenade launcher.

 _"Boom"_

The round hits a towering Titan at its shoulders. It was knocked a few steps back before began advancing again. Its wounds were healed up in just seconds.

The Marine quickly went through his vest searching for another round but was disappointed to find none.

"I am out of grenades ! " he yelled.

"We cannot hold them!" another panicking Marine yelled as he frantically fired a burst of rounds at the Giants.

The whole of Bravo company was out of AT weapons. The LAVs and Humvees were also low on ammo and the Marine squads were left with their rifles to deal with the monsters. Alpha company was also very fast burning up their ammo on the Titans.

The regeneration power and the sturdy skin of the larger giants was another factor why the push was halted again and now was being gradually pushed back towards the breach. The rifles and MGs weren't enough to take down a single Tier 1 Giant. The morale was also in all time low as well as losses began to rise up.

The Gunships arrival lifted a little pressure for the ground units but was not enough to stop the giants counter attack as a whole. From the recent reconnaissance images, all the remaining Giants in the city were now converging towards the Marines in the city. With the only option left was to fight or flight the Marines choose the former and dug in at their present location and waited for reinforcements.

"Shit! the gun has over heated." A Humvee Mounted MG gunner cursed as he opened his bottle and poured water on his gun's barrel to cool it down.

"We cannot stop them !"

"They are too many!"

"Concentrate your fire at the neck of those Giants. We have to hold them here until reinforcements arrive." A Marine Sgt. Yelled trying to keep his men from panicking.

"These peashooters are useless." another Marine complained.

The Giants Disregarded the hell lot of amount of lead send towards them and kept on their advance getting dangerously closer to the Marines.

"Shit !, Men fall back we cannot hold..." The Sgt was about to order a withdrawal when he suddenly heard the rumbling of the oncoming armor support.

"Scratch that, we are staying the Reinforcements are here."

Two Russian made T-72s halted right behind the Marines.

A Russian officer emerged from his commander's hatch.

"You Americans get back, we are going to fire now." he said.

"You heard the man, Move out !" the Sgt ordered.

The Marines fell back behind the protection of the Tanks.

With friendly troops out of their way, the Tanks opened fire with their powerful 125mm guns. The Targeted Giant's weak spots were blown to smithereens and they tumbled down on the ground dead.

* * *

 **Warhammer Company 1st Platoon**

As soon as 1st tank platoon was inside the city walls, Maksakov's tank in the lead made a beeline on the main road towards the center. Behind them were the Royal Marines from the 1st Company and their vehicles fully prepared to provide infantry support whenever needed.

The tanks rolled through the narrow and congested roadway in V formation and were able to arrive in the nick of time at the Bravo company's makeshift barricade which was about to collapse in the sight of the massive Giant horde.

The arrival of heavier armor boosted the morale of the beleaguered Marines. Reinforced by their British and Russian counterparts the line at the center was stabilized again and the horde was halted dead on its tracks.

"Target."

"T 1 Giant, dead front "

"Identified! Range sixty meters and closing!"

"Load Sabot"

"Fire!"

The Giant's head exploded as the round went through its head and was able to take down another two giants behind it.

"Three Targets down." The Gunner yelled in excitement.

"Great!" Maksakov exclaimed.

Looking through his periscope he saw the large horde was still advancing towards them.

"Target!"

"T1 Horde, front"

"Range fifty five meters and closing in!"

"Load Sabot."

"Loaded!"

He kept his graze at the closing Giants.

"Fire!"

"On the way!"

 _*BOOM*_

The three tanks of the 1st platoon fired simultaneously cutting the horde of Giants at their front to shreds.

After the firing stopped. The horde that threatened the Marines some time ago were all but wiped out.

There were still those weak points weren't damaged and they began to regenerate their wounds.

Opening his commander's hatch Maksakov got out racked his turret mounted heavy anti aircraft machine gun and opened fire on the regenerating Giants still on the ground.

Soon he was joined by his fellow tankers firing from their respective tanks. The Royal Marines also swooped in to join the combat with their MGLs and Recoilless gun on the Giants.

After nearly ten to fifteen minutes of constant gunfire, no Giant was left to oppose them anymore.

After waiting for some time for massive bodies of the Giants to evaporate the center renewed their push towards the RV i.e the castle at the center of the city.

* * *

 **Trost, Bravo Company, 5th Platoon**

"Tank Action Ready !"

"Back blast Clear?!"

"Clear!"

"Rocket! Rocket!"

A Warhead launched from the NLAW fired by a Royal Marine flies towards its target and impacts at the chest of the Giant. The blast was enough to blow a hole at its chest and knock it on the ground.

"Did we get that bastard ?!"

"Yes, I think we did." Looking at the motionless giant's body his squad mate replied.

"Man you people are life savers." A US Marines commented form their back.

"Hah, my Yankee friend as we British always say ' When to fear when we the British are here." He replied sarcastically.

"Colonization intensifies." A Marine joked from behind.

After a second of awkward silence, they all busted into laughter.

This conversation was clearly heard by 2nd Lt. Hector Nantz. If this had been a tensed combat situation with those freaks on top of them, he would have shoved that guy into the jaws of the Giant first.

But as per the present situation the area was clear of any Giant presence and he couldn't help himself to let out a small chuckle at the joke.

With most of the horde going towards the center and the far right flank. Very few came towards their path and they were quickly dealt with by the British AT teams.

The combined US and Royal Marines detachment began to move after the Recon reported the road towards the castle was wide open.

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 1st UNEC Battalion**

Alistair stood beside his British counterpart Lt. Col John Davis inside his command tent set up just outside the wall. Both the men kept gaze upon their respective screens on recently updated images of the battlefield sent directly through a high flying drone up above the sky.

The Tanks on the center and right flank were obliterating any Giant on their path and were pushing slowly towards the castle. Troops from the Bravo and 2nd Royal Marines Company were also pushing hard through the middle. It was clearly visible the fight has now slowly turned into their favor.

But there was a single negative effect of their push. The Local Military HQ was on siege again. As the Giants began to assault the castle defenses the defenders were pushed back into the castle. The situation is dire. Even though air cover has been diverted towards the castle it appears if not relieved soon the castle might fall soon.

"How much time do our forces need to get to that castle ?" Alistair asked.

"Elements from Bravo and 2nd Company are to arrive at ETA 30 mins." Davis Replied

"Damn it."

Suddenly Alistair's Radioman received a startling report.

"Sir!" he called out drawing the attention of both the Commanders."Viper one reports the Local Military units have counter attacked from their side of the wall."

"What!" Davis yelled.

As the Drone passed over the rest part of the city it caught up several human level heart signs entering into the city through the gate and from the top of the wall.

"These people have guts. I give them that." Alistair commented in slight amazement.

"Aye, you are right." Davis states

'The fighting technique the locals use to counter the Giants was though unique and somewhat effective is suicidal. Because engaging a Giant in close and personal can be considered sheer madness. But when survival is at stake any way you find to counter the impending doom will be considered acceptable, and that these people did.' Alistair thought as in front of his eyes he could see the locals started engaging the scattered Giants around the gateway and began pushing deep towards the city.

* * *

 **Wall Rose, Garrison Division**

(40 Minutes Earlier)

The Garrison troops were fully mobilized. As ordered by their officers they began to form up into their squads and waited for further orders from the above.

The morale among the troops was low and after the rumor of the operation to retake Trost circulated among the ranks the fear of being forced back into the city meeting a gruesome death made the already bad situation worse.

"I don't want to go back in there !" A panicked soldier yelled drawing the attention of other soldiers around him.

"A buddy pull yourself together." A fellow squad mate tried to calm him.

"I don't want to die!, Let me see my family!" he began to rant.

"You there! I heard you!" a senior officer came forward. "Are you saying you want to abandon your post ?"

"That's right!, This is nothing but a mass suicide!", its meaningless death!" he replied much louder than before.

"Have you respect for Humanity? For the cause? If I chose to, I will execute for your transgression this minute." The officer said as he drew his sword.

In response, the panicked soldier also drew his weapon.

"Go ahead.." he said. "It is a hundred times better than being eaten by a Titan."

"Stop it! What are you doing ?" His fellow squad mates try to hold him down.

"No!, let me go!"

"I won't go back there!"

The seeds of discontent among the ranks began to spread like a wild fire. Many began to plot in creating chaos and would leave in its wake. Many have already lost hope. But among them there were still few those who held their ground and believed in doing their duty till the end. There were even some those had built up faith in the capabilities of the outsider army combating inside the city, but their numbers were too few.

Arguments and fights began to break out among the soldiers trying to leave and the ones stopping them from deserting their post.

Commander Pyxis casually stood at the edge of the wall. Flanked by his officers and staff he prepared himself to brief his men on the upcoming operation.

He cleared his throat.

"ATTENTION!" rang out effectively halting any kind of activities going on the ground. The soldiers turned their heads towards the top of the wall to hear out what their commander was here to say.

"I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost. For this mission our objective is to support the Outsider force in the city and eradicate any Titan we find in our path to the Garrison HQ. From the information provided to me, the outsider army has now secured the breach as we speak and from the reports of the scouts not a single Titan has broken through their lines since. We will begin our own offensive in a three pronged attack on the Titans inside city under our sphere of operation."

"The Breach is sealed"

"Is it true."

Hearing this revelation the troops began to rally.

"Our brethren from the outside of the walls are holding their own against the Titans as we cower in fear in the face of the Titans. It is our time to join the fight and retake our city back !"

The soldiers raised their fists and weapons into the air. The ones moments ago were planning on deserting their post now joined up with the rest of their comrades in the preparation for the final battle to retake Trost and their pride as the Humans back.

(30 minutes later)

Ian Dietrich squad leader of the Elite squad was the first to leap from the top of the wall when he saw the green signal flare marking the start of the mission fly into the sky.

Unlike other units those were tasked with pacifying the city block by block of any Titan presence he was ordered to lead his squad straight towards the HQ. Secure it and rescue any stranded units in its vicinity. He also had specific orders to initiate contact with the outsider force and if possible get them into a coordinate their assets in support of the Garrison division operation.

Moving through the city blocks as fast they can, Ian was surprised to find the road leading to the HQ being devoid of any Titan presence. As they arrived at the outskirts of the HQ he could see where those Titans had gone. They were all around the Castle. The area was lit up by burning building and the loud chopping noises of the Outsider's flying machines raining hell upon the Titans. From the looks of it the defenders were in a tight spot, even with the support from those flying gizmos the Titans were breaking into the Castle walls.

He looks back at his squad.

"Mitabi take your men and flank from the left, Rico take the right flank, I will move in from the front."

The squad quickly split up into two groups as they moved in for the attack.

* * *

 **Trost, Naval Force Protection Battalion, German Navy**

Rudolf breaks glass of a window through his rifle's butt and then leans outside aiming his weapon at a Giant below and opening fire. The bullets impacted onto the Giant's skull though not been able to do any damage it did drew its attention towards him which was busy trying to break into a room on the lower level. Raising its head it tried to reach out for Rudolf who sensing the danger backed off.

At the very moment a US Marine entered the lower room armed with a M32 MGL and unloaded a barrage of 40 mm grenade rounds to the bald Giant's face.

On the other side of the castle Hans kept up firing his MG on full auto at a incoming Giant's face. But suddenly his weapon jammed.

 _"Scheisse"_ He cursed.

"What?" his squad mate asked.

"Its jammed"

The Giant healed of its wounds drove straight for the room Hans was using. Noticing this they began to run out of the room but the Giant's big hands broke through its windows and grasped his squad mate as they tried to retreat.

 _"Nein!"_ Hans yelled dropping his jammed weapon he drew his side arm and opened fire.

But it nothing as his squad mate was pulled towards its mouth.

Certain of his probable fate the German didn't go silently.

"You want a piece of me you _Verdammtes Monster_ " he yelled at the top of his voice and with his free hand pulled all the pins of grenades he had on his vest as he was about to be devoured by the Giant.

In a matter of seconds he was inside its jaws, its mouth exploded crippling the Giant.

Inside the Castle Mikasa and some of the Cadets held their own on any Titan that was able to cross through the main gate and into the courtyard.

The situations was getting worse when suddenly a squad of Garrison soldiers arrived at the spot and began cutting down Titans those were too close to the castle.

"Reinforcements, we got reinforcements" a Cadet shouted in joy.

Rudolf also saw the sudden arrival of the local troops. He also starred in amazement as they effectively cut down many Giants without breaking a sweat. Out from them his eyes caught up on a guy in blonde hair man whom he remembered as one of the officers he met during their initial insertion into the city.

Bringing up his radio. "All units local military reinforcements are here. We will move out of the castle and engage the enemy outside and support our allies. Over."

In a matter of minutes the German and US troops fan out of the castle door way and into the open engaging the Giants outside. They were followed by the Cadets and Garrison units taken refuge in the HQ.

As Rudolf fired last rounds from his magazine on a 10 meter Titan he ears suddenly caught up the unmistakable rumbling of a Tank's engine. The ground also shook by the powerful caterpillar tracks and its steel wheels.

Rudolf never thought he would be this much happy to see a Tank coming for his aid. The Tanks as soon as entering the intersection opened fire on a bunch of Titans coming from the left. Soon with the arrival of more reinforcements the area around the castle was cleared of any Titan.

* * *

 **Warhammer Company 1st Platoon**

Masakov's Tank advanced through the narrow roadway leading towards the inner gate. After the Castle was cleared and secured the command ordered him to advance deep into the rest of the city and support the Local forces in clearing the remaining Giants in the area.

As his Tank advanced deeper into the city he could see several local military units curiously starring towards his vehicle. It was not only his armored vehicle that caught their attention but also the sight of the Royal Marines following him as infantry support.

"I feel like we are seen as some kind of an alien commander." His Gunner said who had just peeked out of his Gunner hatch.

" _Da_ " Masakov replies.

After a few minutes they heard the loud stomping of feet of a Titan.

The Tank a right turn towards the source of that noise only to find a Giant walking towards them. Its mouth had stains of blood indicating it had just gobbled up a poor soul some minutes ago.

The quickly got back into their turret.

The gunner lased the target.

"Load Sabot!"

"Loaded."

"Contact Giant! Range 80 meters, Fire!"

"On the way!"

The Giant's neck exploded along with its nape as the Sabot round passed through it and lodged into a building behind it. It fell down on the ground dead and began to evaporate.

"And there goes the 17th one. Commander I think our crew got more kills than any other tank crew in our company today." He said with a satisfying smile.

"That means we get to have more Vodka to drink back at our camp today."

After likely a few minutes later his radio came to life.

 _"This is Yankee actual to all elements cease combat operations the city is secured. I repeat the city is secured. The Giant eradication operation is a success."_

Both the Men looked at each other.

"Commander I think we got the last Giant with our gun."

" _Da_ , we got the first as well as the last. When we get back the drinks are on me."

* * *

 **Trost, Wall Rose, 1st UNEC Battalion**

Alistair places the radio back and sighs in relief. The Drone report arrived just minutes ago showing no major Giant level heat signs in the city.

"It is finally over" he said under his breath.

"Davis would you do the honours in informing the brass about the success of the operation ?"

"Gladly"

The troops began to celebrate outside with the news of the operation finally over. But the jubilation of victory was at a very high level on the side of the Local forces. According to them this was the first ever victory recorded in their history against their struggle against the Titans.

But for Alistair the most difficult part of this operation was about to begin. It was now time to count the numbers of brave souls he lost in this operation.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _At last the Trost Arc is over folks. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a review._

 ** _NEXT_ _CHAPTER-_** _The Aftermath_


	11. Chapter 11 : Aftermath

**NOTE:** Again special thanks to NIaid for Proofreading this chapter.

 **Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

* * *

 **Trost, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

Jean Kirschtein started to feel sick as the scent of blood, smoke and ash enters his nostrils.

It has been a day since the last of the Titans were hunted down by the outsiders. Trost is finally free from the clutches of the Titans but the city now lay in ruins. Repairing and cleaning up the district will surely take a hell lot of time, not to mention the possibility of an epidemic breaking out.

After a harrowing day of fighting and surviving against the Titans the remnants of the 104th were given a few hours of much-needed rest before being thrust right back into the district for cleanup operation along with the rest of the Garrison soldiers. Time was of the essence and all efforts were made to avert a second disaster from happening.

They are not alone in this operation of course. The outsiders or the United Nations Expeditionary Corps, 'UNEC' in short as they like to call themselves are already at work clearing debris and collecting the remains of comrades- theirs and the garrison's, all were collected and laid to rest carefully regardless of their affiliation.

Jean like the rest of his fellow trainees begins to haul the bodies of their dead to the waiting wagons or to nearby doctors and nurses for identification.

It was pained for Jean to see that no respect was given to the remains of their dead as they were unceremoniously carted away to be burnt in large bonfires conducted at the far end of the district. But on the other hand, the outsiders cared a lot for their dead. He witnessed how they placed their dead inside black bags and placed them inside their horseless wagons. According to one of the Garrison soldier, these remains are going to be taken back all the way to their homeland for a proper funeral.

"Oh.. god" Jean sees Connie trying his best not breaking down sobbing as he pulls another body out of the wreckage. He is being helped by Marco who did his best to lend a hand as well as comfort his friend.

But the one in much more despair and pain than he or anyone else was non-other than the suicidal maniac Eren Yeager. From the moment he and Mikasa were back in Trost haven't left any stone unturned searching for Armin. Though he and Eren had their differences, he can't help but feel bad for him.

Not far from them Sasha stands with a horrified expression as she stares at a big pile of corpses on the ground.

"What is this...?" She asks

"Titan vomit." a fellow Garrison soldier replies and then went ahead to take a look at the corpses.

It was nearly impossible to identify the badly disfigured bodies, but the soldiers were able to differentiate between their corpses and outsider's due to their different uniforms. He quickly sends out a runner to the nearby outsider aid post.

Not long after Sasha sees one of horseless arrive and stop a few meters away. Three soldiers donning in their strange uniforms disembark from the wagon and proceed to walk forward towards the spot of the Titan's puke. She is unable to see any of their faces except their solemn eyes as their faces all were covered by white masks and big helmets.

Kneeling down one of them inspected the corpses of their fallen soldiers, and then with the help of other two, moved those bodies of their dead away from the rest.

But what happened next confused Sasha and other trainees and Garrison soldiers gathered there.

The outsiders quickly went to search for something around the neck of their fallen comrades and when nothing was found they proceeded to remove their boots.

Murmurs could be heard in the crowd as they thought they were witnessing outsiders looting their own dead.

But it all stopped when the soldier removed a small metal disk from the boot and inspected it for a moment before announcing the name of the unidentified fallen soldier and what unit he was from, before moving on to do the same with the rest of the two unidentified bodies of their men.

One of the Garrison soldiers unable to contain his curiosity went ahead to question what these small disks are.

"These are dog tags," The outsider replies in accented local tongue.

"Dog tags ?" Sasha asks along with the other garrison soldier.

"Identification tags." the outsider says turning his graze towards Sasha."These are used to identify dead or wounded soldiers. They are issued to every soldier in our military. These are usually worn around the neck, but has become customary to keep a spare one hidden in their boots in case one around their neck is lost."

 _"Thomas come over here."_ One of the outsiders yells in a language different from the local tongue.

 _"Roger that, Doc"_ The soldier responds and moves to his comrades.

The remains of the soldiers were carefully placed inside a large man-sized black bags and were sealed off and then carried onto the wagon, one by one.

As the wagon left with a trail of dust behind it, Sasha thinks about what the outsider had said.

"Dog tags," she mutters, wondering how much convenient it would have been if their own military provided them with similar objects to know at least the names of the unfortunate souls those had the worst luck.

* * *

 **Trost, 1st Battalion, Bravo Company, 5th Platoon**

2nd Lt Nantz, with a solem expression, looks as one by one, body bags of many of his fallen brothers in arms are carried and lifted into the rear hatch of the waiting CH-53E Sea Stallion from _USS New York_.

It is not the first time this somber scene played before his eyes.

A week before the Giants struck the Bahamas and the rest of the Caribbean Islands, recently commissioned Nantz was deployed in Afghanistan. Like the rest of his battalion, he could only watch in horror as Florida was ravaged by these towering monsters.

When the orders finally came, he and his men readily boarded the first flight back to the states for the final counter-attack against the Giants in Cuba.

But all the training and combat experience he earned in his short stay in Afghanistan were overshadowed by the harrowing and nerve-racking and horrifying ordeal he had to endure in the Cuban Giant eradication campaign.

He still couldn't forget the faces of his men from a fire team he sent for reconnaissance without proper AT equipment back in Havana that never returned and was declared killed in action after their remains were found. After the battle was over one by one their bodies were found in massive different Titan vomits scattered all around the city. Their deaths were slow and painful from the expression they had on their faces when they were discovered.

He was fortunate enough to be able to maintain his sanity and was also able to cope up with the losses with very helpful counselling from his platoon's Staff Sgt Dane an Iraq war vet and a decorated marine from his unit.

Though after being cleared by the Base's psychiatrist to be fit for duty. The guilt still lingers in his heart. The names of those men have been engraved in his head as a reminder not to make the same kind of blunder ever in his life again.

"Sir!" he hears someone call him, breaking his trail of thoughts.

Turning a bit he saw the hardened face of Staff Sergeant Dane pacing towards him.

"Sir, the Captain has asked for you."

" lead the way Staff Sgt." was his reply.

But before he turned to leave he made a sharp salute at the departing helicopter in respect for the fallen.

* * *

 **Wall Rose, Garrison Division**

Commander Pyxis was effortlessly able to mask his awe and surprise on his face unlike his subordinates as his stallion passes through the famed cannon wielding wagons. He is not alone though, the commander of the Scouting Regiment Erwin Smith also maintained a stoic face as he rides beside Pyxis.

According to reports from the Garrison, Cadet and later Scout sources these beasts of iron or fortresses on wheels are capable of taking down any Titan with pinpoint accuracy regardless of its size or class with a single shot.

He quietly wonders if these machines will fare any better than their entire military against the armoured and the Colossal Titan.

He broke himself from his thought when his entourage finally arrived at the point of the breach on the Wall Rose. The area around the breach was cleared up and now appeared to have become a staging ground of outsiders wagons of all shape and sizes.

He clearly remembers seeing a few of them when they arrived with a messenger from the outsider command asking to meet them at their camp at the breach.

At the mouth of the breach, they were greeted by what appeared to be a welcoming party set up by the outsider command. Commander Erwin was first to dismount from his horse and went ahead to meet the leader of the welcoming party who to his surprise appears have acquainted himself with of Erwin. After a handshake, he returned back to Pyxis.

"Commander Pyxis they are here to escort us to their commanding officer." He said.

Not wasting any time Pyxis dismounts from his ride, followed by rest of his Garrison soldiers including the scouts.

"Erwin, have you met that outsider before ?" He inquired.

"Yes, Captain Morrison and his unit were the ones who saved my men from becoming a Titan's breakfast during our last expedition outside the walls," Erwin answers

"I see," Pyxis says and then gave a pat on Erwin's back causing him to take a surprised glance at the Garrison's commander.

"Good to know we are already making friends with our brethren beyond the walls," Pyxis commented with a smile as he drew his flask from his pocket and took a sip from it.

Leaving their horses behind in the care of one from their own and an outsider soldier. The group went ahead passing by through the breach to the other side.

As soon as they crossed through they were welcomed all the wall dwellers could only stare in awe with their mouth agape. The abandoned fields near the wall those were devoid of any human presence since the fall of Wall Maria has been turned into a sort of a base for the outsider's army.

Numerous green coloured tents scattered all around the field. Many acting as hospitals for the wounded mostly comprising of Garrison and Cadet patients.

But what caught Pyxis's attention was the different variety of wagons and their flying contraptions this advanced military has in their arsenal. Starting from the big war wagons with an accurate cannon to smaller ones used as their troop transport those were mounted with a variety of highly advanced larger musket and handheld cannons.

Most of the ground vehicles are arrayed in a semi-circle defensive formation around the encampment and are ready to blow up any Titan came into their firing range. While the flying ships, as many decided to call them, are flying out of the camp and towards the fallen district of Shiganshina. Pyxis was quick to deduce they must have come through the breach at Shiganshina and were from some highly advanced human civilization that survived the Titans far beyond the walls.

They all finally arrive at the outsiders command tent and were ushered right in.

They are greeted by the sight of Four men in outworlder's military uniforms. From what Pyxis could predict these uniforms were made from one purpose only "camouflage" but from the different pattern uniforms he could see these men had worn they must be from different branches of their military.

"Greetings, I am Commander Dot Pyxis of the Garrison Division and Chief military official of the Southern Territory."

"I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment."

Both the top commanders of the military introduce themselves. Their heads held high and they had a small smile of confidence on their faces.

Then one with the more green patterned uniform extends his hand for a handshake and introduced himself in a very different accent.

"Hello, I am Lt. Colonel Frederick Alistair of the United States Marine Corps, 1st UNEC Battalion"

He then gestures towards his outsider colleague who is standing by his side.

"And this is Lt. Colonel John Davis of the British Royal Marines, 2nd UNEC Battalion."

Then the person introduced as Davis speaks in a different language confusing the wall dwellers.

"It is finally a pleasure to make acquaintance what my British counterpart spoke. I apologize for this confusion but there are very of us here who could speak in your language."

"We understand," Erwin said, as he had already experienced and knew about it before.

"We also wanted to extend our hearty gratitude for helping us securing the first major victory against the Titans and also saving the district for the clutches of the Titans." Pyxis took over. "And also for accepting our wounded into your camps. If it wasn't for your doctors we don't know how much more lives would have been lost."

"We just did our duty as fellow human beings," Davis spoke which was translated by Alistair.

"Though the price we paid was heavy," Alistair said somberly.

Pyxis nods respectfully, as he himself could relate to Alistair's words and feelings. Garrison division had taken heavy losses for slowing the Titans. Many were raw recruits from the 104th Training Corps some of whom had never seen a Titan in their lives before.

Alistair recomposes himself.

"Commander Pyxis, Commander Erwin, please take your seats." He says and gestures them to the set of chairs placed before them. "We have some very important matters to discuss."

(20 minutes later)

"Thank you for your time Commander Pyxis and Commander Erwin. I hope the information we provided to you will be presented to your government in time." The outsider chief officer Alistair said as both the parties stood up from their seats.

"I will personally go and meet my superiors as soon as I am back at my HQ," Pyxis assured them.

Both the commanders finally shake hands with their outsider counterparts, concluding the meeting before leaving the confines of the tent and begin to walk back to their horses.

"Do you believe them ?" Erwin asks.

"From what information and evidences they had provided to us it is hard not to believe them," Pyxis replies quickly drawing his flask to take another sip. As he gulps the last drop of alcohol it and began to wonder he might need some more after what he had seen and heard from the outsiders.

After remounting their horses and on the way back to the gates leading out of the district Pyxis recalls the discussion that happened back in the outsider's command tent.

The outsider chief officer Lt. Col Alistair had given them a very brief description of the place they all came from.

The faraway land they all hail from is called 'Earth'. To his utter surprise along many of his accompanying staff members of both Garrison and Scouts, it was a land free from Titans, where humanity thrived and prospered like their ancestors before they were driven into near extinction by the Titans forcing them to confine themselves behind these walls. But without the existence of a common enemy, the land of Earth is divided among many nations.

It was not until a year and a half before Titans suddenly appeared at their coasts drawn with their predatory instincts to consume humans and invaded their unsuspecting and undefended cities. Caught completely by surprise, like their ancestors they were slaughtered and were pushed back. But their similarities between them and the outsiders ended.

Instead of cowering in fear the people of Earth counterattacked. Their advanced weapons proved deadly against the Titans and within weeks the Titans were exterminated.

After the attacks were repulsed but the danger of facing another Titan attack lingered among their governments, it was decided to form a multinational expeditionary force called as the United Nations Expeditionary Corps or UNEC for short, consisting soldiers from various militaries of Earth. Its mission was to determine the origins of Titans and put an end to it once and for all.

It was hard to believe at first but when Alistair showed various colourful moving images on his instrument which they called a Laptop. He now cannot deny their claims. Another revelation that caught the Wall dwellers by storm was the existence of the rumoured Ocean. A large body of water separating their land from Earth.

After the small presentation and discussions were over the outsiders or UNEC command informed them that their land's ambassadors will soon be arriving in three days and requested them to make ample preparations for their visit.

"UNEC" Pyxis mutters a bit too loud catching Erwin's attention.

"Commander ?"

"I was wondering about the similarities this UNEC and your scouts share in common, and by the matter of fact I found a lot." He replies with a smile.

Soon both the parties cross through and into inner lands of Wall Rose.

So we part our ways here." Erwin says.

"So we do," Pyxis answers. " As I am still needed here, Commander Erwin. Please make sure, Premier Zachary is provided with a well-detailed report on this matter and also of the arrival of the ambassadors from Earth."

"I will," Erwin says and rides back to his men, to make preparations of his journey back to Wall Sina.

* * *

 **Trost, 104th Cadet Training Corps**

Eren sat on a heap of rubble. His head facing the broken pavement in monotone defeat.

His search for Armin or his remains has still to bear any fruit.

He went through every piece of rubble, every corpse and every Titan's vomit he came across, every hastily put off hospitals in the rear but in end found nothing. Slowly but surely his confidence on ever finding Armin began to fade, replaced by the grief of losing someone dear to him again to the Titans.

A single drop of tear falls from his eyes.

Armin was his closest friend, More so he was like a brother to him. Since their childhood days, Both he and Armin were fellow outcasts among other children due to the ideas and opinions of the world beyond the walls. Armin really wanted to someday venture outside, free from the caged life in the walls.

Suddenly he heard strange grumbling. Looking up he saw one of the outsider's iron wagons passing before his eyes heading straight towards the breach.

Now, when the outside world Armin longed to see has come for their aid against the Titans. Armin is nowhere to be found.

Eren sighed, sombrely lamenting for his failure to protect his best friend when he heard the unmistakable voice of Mikasa calling out for him.

Cranking his head up he saw Mikasa on the other side of the road. She was not alone though. Along with her stood Connie, Sasha, Marlo, Reiner, Bertholdt and the horse face from the 104th.

Recomposing himself he stands up and walks up to them.

"Anything ?..." he asked.

Mikasa shakes her head, then kept her eyes down for a bit. Her own venture to find Armin has also failed. Eren nodded grimly in response, somehow he was expecting this.

With all hope of ever finding Armin alive fade away, he could now only mourn and shed tears for his friend and vow to avenge his death in the future.

Connie, who had stood by Mikasa's side came forward and placed his hand of Eren's shoulder earning his attention.

"We shouldn't lose hope," he spoke as he stared right into his eyes.

"We all are here to help you Eren and I am certain we will surely find Armin." Sasha joined in.

"How ?!" Eren nearly shouted tears forming in his eyes again. "I have been searching all day, you all too were helping in clearing up the bodies all day. Have you come across anyone resembling Armin, NO!, not a single hospital has also listed anyone named Armin on their patient list. He is gone Connie, he is gone."

"There is still Hope!" Jean who had till now stood in silence and stayed at the back of the group shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"I have heard that many of our severely wounded men were shifted to the outsider's camp at the breach for better treatment before you start to wail, curse and go full suicidal, I suggest to take a look at their field hospitals first."

This effectively calms Eren down. A small glint of hope remerges inside his heart.

(15 minutes Later)

It wasn't hard for the cadets to find the outsider's field hospital. As soon as they were through their checkpoint at the breach, the cries of recently brought wounded and dying guided them towards it.

Dozens and dozens of their wounded were still being brought here for treatment. The military was running out of medical supplies now and was forced to ask for the outsider's help, which they accepted without a fuss. It was also the fact many of the severely wounded soldiers had already transferred here as the wall dweller doctors simply lacked the skills and equipment to save them.

Eren was first to step into the string of Green tents. Men and women in white coats and outsider's uniforms he presumed them to be doctors and nurses paced all-around treating the men in need. Blood is everywhere and its smell made him feel sick. Some of the outsider men were though trying their best-using mops to clean them off from the floors.

It seems the hospital was now running out of space. Many lightly wounded were made to take the floor for making space for more severely wounded ones.

Eren takes a deep breath and then after he steeled himself for what is going to come, he entered into the mess closely followed by rest of his friends.

They split up into two groups, one led by Mikasa went to the wounded and the other led by Eren to scan to the long line of wounded lying on the cots with many having strange pouches attached to them.

The search was slow and outright painful for many, the sight of many wounded with served limbs and legs brought disturbing memories into Sasha reminding her of the Titan vomit she saw before. Eren on the other hand frantically scanned through every bed as careful as possible not wanting to pass through Armin by mistake.

Then suddenly Sasha's eyes fell upon a recognisable face. It was none other than Hanna Diament from the Cadet Corps, she lay on a bed at the far side of the tent and appeared to be asleep. She quickly ran towards her.

"Hanna!" She shook her. But there was no response. Checking her pulse she found she was alive but was unconscious. More to Sasha's confusion one of Hanna's hands was tied to the bed.

As soon as she tried to unknot the strange white coloured rope, one of the outsider nurses stopped her.

"What happened to her ?" She asked the outsider."Why is she tied up to her bed ?!"

The outsider pulled her white mask off her face revealing a fair skinned woman.

"She was going through a nervous breakdown and had to be restrained and sedated as she tried to harm herself. We will have her checked by a psychiatrist until then she will be under our care. " She replied with a neutral tone.

Sasha could only stare in confusion hearing unknown and foreign words " _psychiatrist"._

Before she was able to ask anything the nurse spoke again.

"Do you know her ?"

"Yes." Sasha replied." Her name is Hanna Diament, She is one of my batch mates from the 104th Cadet Corps."

"Thank you." The nurse replied and quickly scribbled it down on the clipboard she was holding.

"By the way, would be kind enough to help us identify another one of your soldiers brought here with her."

Sasha nods in response.

"Please follow me."

The Nurse leads Sasha to another soldier not that far away from Hanna.

The wounded cadet had half of his face covered with bandages making it hard to recognise him.

But when she got closer her eyes were widened in surprise. The person lying before her is Armin!. He looked pretty banged up but thanks to the god he is alive.

"Lady luck is strong with our blonde young man here." The Nurse commented."Except for a nasty cut on his forehead, dislocated right arm and a sprained leg and bruises he is fine unlike most of our patients." She takes a glance at the rest of wounded, many sporting broken bones and lost limbs and legs.

Armin noticing he had visitors shifted his head slowly towards Sasha.

"Hey Sasha," he says with a weak but genuine smile.

Emotions rolled in, without giving much thought of her surrounding she called out for Eren informing him Armin has been found alive and jumps ahead to give Armin a tight hug only to be stopped by the nurse, who scolded her for being noisy and careless around the patients. Armin is still in bad shape and embracing him would cause discomfort.

Within a matter of seconds, Eren and rest of the group quickly gathered around Armin who still lay still on the bed due to his wounds. Happy to see his friends alive and well and finally came to see him. He tried to sit up but his injured right arm prevented it.

"Stay still my friend," Eren spoke softly, Kneeling beside his bed, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. "It is good to see you alive."

"Likewise my friend," Armin replied smiling pleasantly.

"And guess what I don't have to venture beyond the walls anymore." he chuckled. "the outside world came for us and we will be free from our caged lives very soon."

Eren could only give an approving nod tear of joy still rolling down his eyes.

* * *

 **Alien World, UNEC Fleet,** _ **USS Kitty Hawk**_

Major General Finley Winters leans back on his chair, before him on his table lay the final casualty report from the Battle of Trost.

In total the UN forces sustained 39 KIA, 42 wounded and around 14 of them are going to be crippled for life. The total number of local military casualties are probably in hundreds. But the good news was that not a single civilian was lost during the invasion due to the timely evacuation by the local forces.

Most of the wounded UN troops and a few heavily injured local soldiers are being treated on the fleet's hospital ship _USNS Mercy._

Casualties could have been much higher if not for the rigorous training and drills his men were put through daily back on Earth before their deployment here.

Regardless of the losses, his Marines performed admirably in this unknown terrain. Not to forget the bravery and superb performance of the German naval infantry behind enemy lines.

According to Lt Col. Alistair's reports, the fighting has been much more fierce and deadly than of Havana was due to the much high concentration of giants present in the city.

Another factor that hampered their operation was the city itself. Its archaic city planning left only a few passable paths where the heavier equipment and their armament could be brought to bear. Leaving most of the dangerous fighting in close quarters in the alleyways done only by infantry.

Winters lets a heavy sigh out and closes the folder.

The sacrifices men under his command made had not been in vain. The besieged walled city which had nearly fallen under the feet of those towering Giant abominations was saved and is now back in humanity's hands. Soon after proper preparations are made UNEC will lead the total annihilation of the Giants in this land and pay these big naked abominations a hundred times over for what they had done back on Earth.

 _Trost Arc End._

* * *

 _Took my sweet time right ?. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. It helps a lot._


	12. Chapter 12: Negotiations

**NOTE 1** : Special Thanks to my friend NIaid for proofreading this chapter.

 **NOTE 2** : This chapter contains major spoilers if you have not completed the anime yet or not up to date in Manga DO IT before reading this.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Negotiations**

 **Paradis Island**

The news of another branch Humanity, their arrival from beyond the walls, and their aid in securing the first victory against the Titans during the invasion of the district of Trost spread all over the kingdom like wildfire.

Various newspaper publications including the well known Berg newspapers released whatever information they are able to get from their correspondents from the front into the public.

The common folk rejoiced. Widespread celebrations are seen all over the districts in Wall Rose and also in some parts of the more middle-class dwelling to impoverished parts of Wall Sina including the subterranean city known as the underground.

Some adventurous souls also travelled to Trost to get a glimpse of their brethren from beyond the walls.

These individuals along with refugees from Trost brought back more detailed accounts of the marvellous flying instruments of war and horseless wagons these outsiders use for their transportation. Not to forget the tale of handheld cannon wielding outsider soldier who killed a Titan in one shot and made Dimo Revees of the Reeves company piss his pants during the evacuation when he blocked the evacuation path with his cart became very popular.

These uplifting tales along with a firm believe they are not the only surviving bastion of humanity in this forsaken world, began to rekindle the long dying hope of one day reclaiming and settling in the lands beyond the walls; the spirit of it resurrected in the hearts and minds of the people.

But not all reaction to this sudden arrival of a different branch of humanity is taken positively. The upper-class citizenry including the well to do citizens from the inner wall of Sina reacted to these outsiders with suspicion and even outright disgust. Many even considered the fear of Wall Rose inhabitants joining hands with these outsiders and invading them for their wealth and resources.

The Royal government, for the most part, kept its silence and as informed beforehand by the Scout regiment began their preparations for the arrival of the UNEC delegates to the capital.

 **Trost, Wall Rose**

Lt. Col. Alistair shielded his eyes from the gust of dust created by the blades of descending V-22 Osprey on the hastily constructed helipad. Along his side stood the rest of his command staff acting as the welcoming party for the UN delegation.

As the Tiltrotor lands, the rear hatch opens up. The first person to exit the craft was non-other than Major General Winters in his BDU followed by Doctor Dana Hoffman the leading expert in Titan/Giant biology and her small team and finally came the team of UN diplomats with a man in his mid-30s donning a business suit leading them.

Alistair quickly greets his commanding officer with a salute, at which Winters returns the gesture back with own.

"Welcome to Breach, Major General, Sir!" Alistair says as he shakes hands with Winters.

"I see you are doing well here Colonel. I hope pulling the 2nd UNEC Battalion back to base hadn't caused you and your men any trouble?"

"Negative General." Alistair replies."With the constant flow of munitions and supplies from the fleet, we can hold this sector forever. Even without the help from my British allies."

Winters smiles to this comment. "I will make sure you and your men are properly fed and armed until we can get Olympus fully operational and get some of the construction equipment to make this canvas city into a sturdy fortress in no time."

"Thank you, sir!"

Winters turns his head towards the small group of civilians standing to his right.

"Meet Mr. Bastien Forche from the United Nations Off-world Affairs, he is here to open official diplomatic relations with this land's people."

"Sir." Alistair says as he shakes the hands of the diplomat.

Forche nods. "Colonel." And then let go.

He then extends his hand to Hoffman, who accepts the gesture with a smile.

"You already know me Colonel so I don't have to go through all my designations and stuff." She said casually.

Alistair chuckles in response. "Yes, ma'am."

"So is the convoy ready for our trip to the capital, Colonel?." Forche inquired.

"Ready and waiting, Mr. Forche."

"Good, we should be heading out as soon as possible. It is not feasible for making the local leadership wait. The faster diplomatic relations are open between them and us–the better."

Alistair takes a glance at his commanding officer, who gives him an approving nod.

"Yes sir."

Without a moment to lose Alistair leads the delegation through the base to the waiting Convoy at the mouth of the breach.

 **Trost, Wall Rose, Naval Force Protection, German Navy**

Lieutenant Rudolf lit a new cigarette as he and his platoon along with their American counterparts waited patiently for the UN delegation to arrive.

It has been three days since the battle of Trost ended and a day since the German naval unit is redeployed at the breach again to act as interpreters and provide VIP security to the delegates as they and a few Americans and Europeans are the only ones able to properly converse with the locals. More German units from Earth have yet to arrive as priority was given to humanitarian aid instead of additional reinforcements when the discoveries of this new world were sent back to Earth.

 _Boom_

"There goes another one." a German soldier comments gleefully while witnessing another Giant being blown off by a T 90.

After losing some of his men during the battle to retake the city, Rudolf felt an unusual sense of relief watching as the towering monster being blown to pieces. Not to forget the morning aerial recon had brought some good news too. The amount of Giant activity in the area has also been on a steady decline.

Though the giants still try to rush the human defences. Their diminished numbers have only made them big juicy moving targets instead of a dangerous threat to the tanks and their crewmen of this battalion.

"The VIPs are here." A US Marine declared, noticing Col. Alistair arriving followed by General Winters and mismatched group of civilians in business suits and casual wear including a lady with a lab coat.

Ditching his half-finished cigarette and crushing it under his boot he quickly strapped on his helmet and entered the Humvee driver's seat they borrowed from the Americans for today's operation.

After a couple of minutes of waiting patiently for the orders to go he slowly pulled out an old looking bloodied diary, He solemnly flickered through the pages unable to decipher the wall dwellers alphabets. Though their language is similar _Deutsche_ their alphabets are not. The military intelligence services, even with his disapproval, have already photocopied the personal contents of the diary for being the only source of written material they had in their possession to be used as a reference for the linguistics for the future translation of the books and documents used by the people of this world. His thought was myriad by the reminisce of the last moments of the soldier no kid dying right in his arms, asking if his lost life had any use for the better meant of the human race. Those eyes he remembers had no sign fear of encroaching death but of dying without accomplishing anything in life.

From what he had heard all the bodies of the dead locals were unceremoniously burnt in large bonfires in order to prevent an epidemic.

Rudolf clutches the diary tightly.

'This is the only thing that remains of the kid. I will make damn sure his family gets it back.' He vows silently.

The radio suddenly crackles to life. "This is Yankee Actual to all Lima elements; move out. I say again; Move out!"

Placing the diary back in his pocket he quickly turned the key of his humvee to ignition.

As ordered the convoy consisting of 10 armoured vehicles including two LAVs one on the front and another rear began to pass through the breach on the massive wall into the now desolate Trost district. He still felt chills down his spine just thinking about the bloody battle they fought here against those big naked uglies. The district has virtually turned into a temporary buffer zone between the UNEC and the Wall dwellers Military.

Soon they arrived at their first Garrison division's checkpoint at the inner gate of the district.

 **Wall Rose, Scout Regiment**

Hange Zoë commander of the Fourth Squad couldn't contain the feelings of excitement and joy when Commander Erwin Choose her over of that Shorty Levi for the mission to escort and accompany the outsider's delegation to the capital.

The excitement went over tenth-fold, she nearly drooled by the sight of the olive greened Metal horseless Wagon with a long small cannon attached to a turret of the top crossing through the gate followed by its smaller counterparts and halted few meters away from them.

Soon a small group of outsider soldiers and their officer in charge she remembers from their last meeting after the battle disembarked from one of the wagons and stride towards them.

Dismounting from her horse she went ahead and greeted them with a quick salute. Placing her right arm over her heart, left arm behind her back she introduced herself.

"Section Commander Hange Zoë, Scout Regiment. I-I am here to escort your delegation to the capital." She stutters briefly in excitement.

The outsider officer returns her respectful gesture with his own method of a military salute, not noticing or ignoring her mishap. The outside raise their right hand to their forehead slightly to the right of the eye with the palm of the hand facing down towards the shoulder before introducing himself.

"Lt. Col Alistair, US Marines, 1st UNEC Battalion. Thank you Commander Hange, but didn't we say that we will not be needing any escort until we reach Wall Sina?"

"I am sorry Colonel sir, but Commander Erwin insisted for this, he doesn't want the Military Police raising a stink for letting a 'foreign military convoy' moving through king's land without any supervision," Hange replies.

This led Col. Alistair quickly discussing this matter among his command staff in a foreign tongue and then to Hange's delight in front of her used their advanced communication device she long to get a glimpse of to contact their high command.

As soon as the communication between Alistair and whoever finished, he turned his attention towards Hange.

"Our commander has acknowledged this; we also don't want to be a nuisance to your government on our first official meet. Please get your men ready we move in 5 minutes."

"Yes Colonel," Hange replied.

The Convoy soon began to move again but this time lead by the Scout regiment's fourth Squad.

Hange slowly took a glance at the moving horseless wagon behind her back and clicked her tongue in utter disappointment. She really wanted to ask Alistair for a ride in one of her vehicles for *cough* *cough* research purposes not joy ride and ask some questions about their land, but Erwin's orders and her watchful subordinates held her back from doing so.

 **Wall Rose, UNEC Convoy**

 **En route to Wall Sina**

Moving at a steady pace of 30 kmph the UN convoy left the confines of Temporary Garrison encampment surrounding the interior gate of Trost in a trail of dust.

After travelling for nearly 20 minutes on the dirt road the convoy enters what appears to be a small town which has been converted into a major refugee camp for the Trost district inhabitants with hundreds of tents lining up on both sides of the road.

The arrival of the convoy caused many civilians to leave whatever they were doing and line up beside the road to get a glimpse of their brethren from beyond the walls. They cheered when the LAVs and Humvees passed through. Soldiers waved back in response to this warm welcome by the local populace as they drove by.

The number of people on and side of the road forced the convoy to move at a snail's pace. Military Police units deployed in the camp tried their best in keeping the people from getting to close to the moving vehicles. But some did slip through and got a chance to shake hands with the Marines manning the 50 Cals and MK 19 Grenade launchers on the top of the Humvees. The scene was very similar to the ones from the Second World War when Allied troops passed through liberated villages and cities in Europe.

From the confines of his Humvee Senior diplomat, Bastien Forche also followed the example of General Winters who sat beside him. He waved for the crowds cheering on for them. He could see many staring at them with curiosity and a sense of hope.

"Hope the aid you brought will be enough for all these people?" Winters says while keeping his graze at the window.

"I myself hope the same General." Forche calmly replies. "If needed we do have a second supply ship crossing the portal in a couple of days."

Winter nods before speaking again.

"We just have to convince the local government we are not here to invade and overtake."

"That's the reason why I am here General Winters. Fighting War is your expertise, while matters of diplomacy are to me. Even though we have no info on how their government works at the moment we will sort something out."

Soon the convoy was out of the camp and the scenery of wooden homes congested tents and makeshift houses were replaced with beautiful countryside and forest of enormously large and tall trees.

After another an hour on the road, the sight of the second large wall is visible on the horizon.

 **Ehrmich District, Wall Sina**

After nearly travelling 4 hours on the dirt road the UNEC Convoy finally arrived at the Gates of Wall Sina.

Here they were meet with the Military Police Branch of the native army. These MPs donned in their jackets with unicorns and muskets swinging on their backs, welcomed the UN delegation with an array of 6 cannons on either side of the gateway were aiming at their general direction.

The situation began to tense up as the MPs were unwilling to let any UN vehicles through their blockade into the interior even after being briefed by the Scout officer Hange about the standing orders from the High command not to stop the convoy at any circumstances.

The reply from the young MP captain was simple. "It is the order from the King's council. No outsider wagon shall pass through."

Lt. Rudolf who stood beside Hange heard this went ahead and asked the MP officer get a written proof of this order or his superior to discuss this matter.

Rudolf could clearly see the nervousness not only on the face of the officer but also all his men who were standing with muskets in their hands. These incompetent amateurs clearly have no idea what to do now.

But out of nowhere the Military Police Captain suddenly raised his musket at Rudolf.

"You are under arrest, for defying the orders of the king," he shouted at him, causing already tensed situation reaching a boiling point. One of the younger MP soldiers tried to grab Rudolf only to be punched in the face.

Before the MP captain could react Rudolf quickly slapped the musket out of his hand disarming him and drew his sidearm aiming right at MP's forehead.

This act caused the other MPs to quickly raise their muskets at Rudolf. In response Marines and German Naval Infantrymen who were watching everything unfold quickly pour out of their Humvees and the LAV and set the sights of their weapons at the MPs.

Cocking of blots of the Humvee mounted 50 Cals and MK 19 Grenade Launchers echoed as their gunners prepared themselves for possible engagement. The LAV at the front Quickly turned its turret at the array of Cannons. Ready to blow them up if any aggressive action is spotted.

Hange along with the members of her squad stood still unable to move or think how to deescalate this situation. Fortunately, before any incident could occur leading to a firefight and subsequent annihilation of the MP units, Senior commanders of the Military Police and the Scouts including members from the Interior Police arrived at the spot bringing a new set of orders from the King's council thawing the standoff.

The MP captain in charge of the blockade was relieved and for the first time, Commander Nike Dawk of the Military Police met with the outsiders and their commander Lt. Col Alistair. Introductions were exchanged including a formal apology from Dawk for the incident between UNEC and the Military police.

After a short but intense dialogue between both the officers a compromise is settled as the Royal Government had asked the UNEC delegation not to bring any heavier vehicles into Capital for security reasons.

Though Alistair understood the state of mind of the bigwigs of this state, unlike the common people were highly paranoid of UNEC capabilities. It has seen by the way the MPs from the capital have acted allegedly from the direct orders from the King.

Not wanting to delay anymore. Alistair consulted with General Winters and after his permission ordered the LAVs to hold their position outside Wall Sina while the rest of the convoy was allowed to pass through.

 **Capital Mitras, Wall Sina**

 **Royal Palace**

Bastien Forche quickly adjusted his tie as he along with rest of the UNEC Delegation along with their security escort climbed up the stairs leading to the Royal Palace.

"The Outsider's Delegation is here to meet the King and his council." Dawk said to Captain of the Palace Guards who stood with a stoic face at the place gates.

"Yes, Sir!" The Captain responds with a salute to his superior officer and then nods to his men who graciously open the doors for the delegation.

"This way, please." He said before leading them up to the King's main audience chamber.

As Forche entered the audience chambers expecting to meet a reigning monarch of this pre-industrial society adorned in extravagant attire from the neoclassical styles or something similar to mark his stature in the entire court.

But what he saw surprised him. There on the throne sat a frail-looking old man who appeared bored and on verge of falling asleep on the armrests of his throne. He even didn't have a crown on his head. Instead, the royal headgear was placed unceremoniously on a small table beside him.

The rest of the occupants of the room were the stone-faced men of the king's council who were giving them unwelcoming looks.

The Commander of the Scouts Erwin Smith saluted the king alongside his MP counterpart before speaking.

"Your Majesty, I present the Delegation from the United Nations Expeditionary Corps."

Bastien and other civilian members of the diplomatic team bowed his head in respect to the monarch while their Military counterparts presented a sharp salute.

But the response they got was quite unsettling. The old king didn't utter a single word, he didn't even nod in acknowledgement for the show of respect they had shown but rather kept his bored expression oblivious to his surroundings.

A few seconds of award silence reigned in the chambers before it was broken by the fatter extravagantly dressed member who appeared to be well off than the king himself.

"Welcome." He said with a rather cold tone. "We have been very anxiously waiting for your arrival."

Silence reigns again as the council members remains silent as he looks over the delegation.

"If we may then get started already." He starts, breaking the silence. "We would like to know how did you get to arrive here, in Mitras?"

Forche cleared his throat to speak.

"One and a half year ago these towering Titans started appearing en masse at the shores of our cities and began their brutal campaign of devouring any living human that got in their path. After early reversals in containing these giants and fall of many nations under their feet, we were able to defeat them with sheer military firepower and were able to cleanse of our land of any of these abominations."

"Yes, it is very good to hear." Another council member in a military uniform spoke. "But can we know why did you come here?"

This time General Winters responded to this question.

"Even though the big Giant hordes besieging our lands were eradicated but many stragglers kept on emerging from the deep ocean every now and then. Our Navy was able to track their movements to a portal or you can say a gateway in the middle of the ocean connecting both of our worlds."

"Po...Portal!" The council member stood up. "Are you implying you all are from another world?!"

"Correct," Winters replied.

The council members gave a worried glancing look at each other. Their paranoia was clearly visible on their faces.

Then out of nowhere the oldest member of the council bellowed in anger directed towards the delegation.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLOCK THE PORTAL?!, WHAT IS YOU MOTIVE TO COME HERE?!"

Everyone turned at the Old aristocrat fuming red in anger.

"Please forgive Deltoff he is just paranoid..."

But the old Aristocrat now identified as Deltoff interrupted him.

"I am not paranoid! Why would these outsiders come here?!, What in all this do we have anything for us anyway?! Huh?!"

Forche who had kept his calm due to years of job experience in the field at this sudden outburst of anger cleared his throat drawing the attention of the council members.

"The answer is simple Mr Deltoff. We are here to completely eradicate the Titan menace that has been plaguing your world for years. To crush the enemy of Humanity at its roots and bring peace to this land."

This caught the Councillors completely off guard.

"But...But..."

"But what Mr. Deltoff? Don't you want to go out of the walls again? To grow and prosper again ?, To reclaim and expand the dominion of your people on the lands lost to the Titans ?"

Deltoff was rendered speechless. He slumped back down on his chair.

"Well, that answers your question Deltoff." The Council member in the Military uniform said. "Now to the other matters in hand..."

The Dialogue went ahead without any more interruptions.

At the end of the meeting many of the UN proposals were accepted by the Council, including the ones for the UN to provide humanitarian aid to the people of the Walls, To provide help in sealing off the breach at Trost, until then the district will be under the joint control of the UNEC and the Garrison, A building complex in the Stohess was also provided to act as the UNEC consulate. UNEC also accepted the proposal of a session of weapon's demonstration at the request of Premier Dhalis Zachary.

There were also few demands from the Royal Government the UNEC begrudgingly accepted. The first one was no flying machines were permitted inside the premises of the Human Domain. Though the machines were allowed to operate beyond wall Rose. No Vehicles of any kind were allowed into the premises of Wall Sina. Unless they have the authorisation from the King's Council. Except for a limited no. of guards for the consulate, no UNEC troops were allowed in the premises of Wall Sina with a weapon.

Once outside the Palace Forche sighs in relief.

"That went better than I thought." He mumbled.

"What do you think about them, General?" He asks Winters who walked beside him.

"They are NOT happy to see us." He replies. "I am surprised they accepted a lot of our proposals."

"Me as well. Many times they were nearly at the breaking point of their anger. Especially Deltoff who was going to just deny everything and throw us out." Forche said with mild amusement. "Though I did felt someone or something in the hall also stopped them from acting that rash. It was like someone was having them on a leash and forcing act the way he or she wanted." Forche spoke as he enters the Humvee waiting for them.

"Do you think, it is the king?"

"That old man is just a figurehead from the way he acts, Didn't utter a single word or even moved a muscle through the whole meeting. Someone else might be pulling the strings here. These people have a lot of secrets they don't want us to know. We have to be careful about how to engage with the Royal Government. Especially the people loyal to this oligarchy."

Soon after the convoy was on its way back to UNEC base outside Wall Rose.

 **Wall Rose**

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a broken abandoned shed deep inside the forest, out from the reach of any unwanted visitors, three members of the Warrior unit meet in secrecy.

"Damnmit!" One of them slammed his fists on the shed's weakened wooden walls.

"Calm down." Another one said.

"Calm down!? How could I?! Our whole operation just went down the drain! The breaking of Wall Rose was supposed to bring out the founding titan, but instead brought these outsiders!" He spat

"Any idea from which country they are from?" The female member of the group asked.

"Might be some Elite unit from the Mid-East Alliance." The member with dark hair pointed out.

"No, I don't think so. I have seen the patches of the flags on those soldier's arms. They don't match to any existing nation in our world."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"How about we launch a surprise attack on their camp, with our Titans." The Dark Hair member suggested.

"Have you not seen their weapons and the powerful arsenal they possess. We might destroy their camp at Trost, but surely we will at the receiving end of their aircraft in the sky for which we are not prepared at all." The Blonde member says remembering the destruction those things did to those abnormal during the battle of Trost.

"I say we withdraw." The female member suggested. "We have to inform our people about this intrusion."

"About what?! We know nothing about this UNEC, except for a fact they possess Titan killing Weapons. We also have not found any traces of the Founding Titan...We have to stay and know more about them, about their real motives and their capabilities. I am planning to finish the mission. So how about you?"

The two warriors remained silent for a moment but then nodded.

"Good." He starts. "The Eldian Devils will perish no matter the cost. Even if we have to fight these new players in the field, so be it."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **NOTE 3** : Some segments of this chapter have been inspired by fellow Fanfic writer DFMRCV's Freedom's ring(with his permission). Go check his story out if you haven't done yet.

 _Thank you all for reading don't forget to review_


End file.
